Long Road Home
by FourNails1341
Summary: Beacon has fallen and Team RWBY has scattered. They all lost something that day but Ruby refuses to give in. With the remains of JNPR, the young warrior is headed to Haven hoping to find some trace of the people who took so much from them. Follows Vol 3 On indefinite hiatus
1. Chapter 1

It had been months since Beacon fell. Months since she had seen an arrow pierce Pyrrhas heart and her friend dissolve to nothing. Months since everything had fallen apart.

Ruby sighed, huddling closer to the fire for warmth. The rest of her team were sleeping. Taking what little rest they could before moving on.

Not her team of course. Team RWBY didn't exist anymore. No, Weiss, Blake and Yang were gone. The heiress into her father's clutches, the Faunus into the shadows and her sister into despair.

No, she had a new team now. Team RNJR as Nora had joked one evening. The remains of two broken teams desperately trying to move forward. Forward to Haven in hopes of finding any trace of the people who had caused them such anguish.

Perhaps it was a fool's journey but it was something. They had all lost so much. The thought of doing nothing was not something any of them could live with. Above all else, they were still Hunters and Huntresses. They had just graduated a littler earlier than planned.

Above her head a crow cawed. Glancing up, Ruby could see the Crow sitting on a tree branch staring down at her. Behind it the moon could be seen. It sat past its apex, full and clear in the night sky. A white light in the sea of darkness.

Ruby blinked as she realised what the moon meant. A glance at her scroll confirmed it. Quarter to three. It was past midnight. She was sixteen.

"Happy birthday Ruby," she whispered to herself.

The crow cawed once more.

It felt childish to think about. Especially after all that happened. What was the point in a birthday when there was nothing worth celebrating? But still Ruby couldn't help but smile.

She wouldn't tell the others. They would just feel obligated or guilty. With nothing else to offer, they would try and offer her their rations or try to do her duties as a substitute. That's just the type of people her friends were.

But Ruby didn't need their kindness and she wouldn't weaken her team over something so trivial.

Life on the road wasn't easy and they all had their parts to play. They had to share the burden equally and smartly. No, Ruby wouldn't increase their load even for a day.

"You were supposed to wake me half an hour ago."

Ruby smiled, turning round to face Ren.

"Was I?" she said innocently. "Must have lost track of time."

"I'm sure," Ren said. "How's it been?"

"Quiet, like you said it would be."

Ren sat down next to her and pulled out his own weapons as he prepared to take over the watch.

"We're out of the Grimm's hunting path. According to the maps anyway."

"Can't be too careful."

"Agreed," he said. "You should get some rest Ruby. We can't have a tired leader can we?"

The young huntress nodded wordlessly. Sheathing Crescent Rose, she headed towards the two tents and entered. Quietly, so she didn't wake Jaune, Ruby changed out of her clothes and into her nightwear.

Always have clothes for sleeping in. Blake had told her that once. It might seem colder at first, but it kept you warmer in the long run.

She remembered that particular piece of advice every night. Those words reminded her that wherever the Faunus was, Blake could take care of herself. It brought Ruby some small measure of hope.

As she laid down next to her team mate, Ruby felt Jaune stir slightly. For a second, she worried that she had woken him, but then he quickly fell back asleep.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ruby couldn't help but smile. When they had first set out, Ruby and Nora had shared a tent while Jaune and Ren had the other. But it had become quickly apparent that Nora and Ren slept easier in each other's arms.

Ruby could still remember when the two had denied their feeling for each other. We're not together together. Just together. It seemed so long ago.

One night Jaune and Ruby had found them asleep entwined within each other's arms. After what happened with Pyrrha, the two friends had finally faced the truth. Life was too short not to be with the ones you loved.

So now Ruby shared her tent with Jaune. It wasn't a big deal. Modesty had long since vanished and they slept in different sleeping bags after all. They were just two friends who shared a tent.

Yang would have been merciless if she had been here though. Ruby could just imagine her fake threatening Jaune and holding back laughter as he squirmed. She would be going out of her way to embarrass Ruby, making jokes about anything and everything.

Or at least the old Yang would have. The new Yang, the one who had lost more than anyone that night, she wouldn't say anything. Ruby swallowed back tears as she remembered the image of her sister sitting in bed, her eyes blank.

After she had started making plans to leave, Ruby had nearly asked her sister to come with them. Every day she had visited her sisters room to tell Yang. But every time she opened her mouth, Ruby would look into her sister's lifeless eyes and the words would die.

Pushing thoughts of her sister from her mind, Ruby closed her eyes. Her silver eyes... Once again she felt a pit open up in her stomach. Silver eyed warrior, that's what she was. That's what Uncle Qrow had said. A warrior who could freeze Grimm with a look.

But despite that power, Ruby felt helpless. She hadn't stopped Cinder. She hadn't been fast enough to save Pyrrha. Beacon was gone and her team had fallen apart and a stupid legend didn't change that.

It's why she hadn't told the others. Sure she had some sort of power but she couldn't control it. Despite what her dad had said, Ruby knew that Cinder was still out there. The dragon was frozen for now, but the young witch still lived.

Her thoughts moved to her final team mate and partner, Weiss. Ruby had tried to contact the young heiress but all her letters had been met with silence. Ruby hoped that it was her father's doing, not that Weiss had given up like everyone else.

It was hard to say. Ruby liked to think the best of everyone but after everything that had happened, it was getting harder. She could only imagine what Weiss would be dealing with.

Memories of music ran through her head. Cold mirrors and stone hearts. A song of solitude and sorrow. Weiss had only sung it for her once. After days of begging and pleading, the heiress had finally relented on the condition Ruby told no one else.

It had been beautiful but sad. When Weiss had finished, Ruby couldn't applaud her friend and partner like she deserved. She could only cry. That was life that Weiss had used to lead and the prison she had now been returned to.

For the third time that night, the crow cawed.

Ruby smiled. She was pretty sure the crow had been following them. Maybe she was just being paranoid but she could have sworn that she saw it every couple of days. Probably just following them to pick at any food they left behind but any signs of life were nice to see. Stupid really, it was just a bird after all. But still it gave her some small comfort.

And these days, small comforts were all they had.

* * *

 _He dreamed of her. Just like every night. Vibrant red hair and brilliant green eyes. She smiled at him, standing at the edge of a forest she was almost indistinguishable from the autumn leaves._

 _He ran towards her, calling her name but she just smiled sadly him. He reached out to grab her hand and then the wind would blow._

 _His partner scattered into the leaves, leaving him alone with just the barest trace of words left to him._

 _"Do you believe in destiny?"_

Jaune awoke with a start. For a few seconds, he lay panting in the tent. Beside him, he felt a figure stir and he caught a flash of red.

"Pyrrha?"

But it was just Ruby. She was still asleep, her light snores filling the tent. Just like it did every day, it struck Jaune just how young she really looked. Barely more than a kid.

Sure she was a kid who could slaughter Grimm with a scythe that was bigger than her, but a kid none the less. Ruby shouldn't be involved in this, let alone be leading their team.

Who was he kidding? Ruby was the only one who could lead them. They would be lost without her. Jaune couldn't protect his own partner, how could he be trusted with a team?

Deciding to let her rest a little longer, Jaune quickly dressed and exited the tent. Ren sat by the fire, already beginning the task of making breakfast. Somethings never changed. He glanced up at him as he approached.

"Morning," Ren said simply.

"Hey," he said not really knowing what else to say. "Is Nora awake yet?"

"Yeah she went to wash in the river before we head out."

His stomach dropped.

"Alone?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe I should make sure she's okay..."

"Jaune," Ren said. "It's Nora. She can handle herself."

You would have said the same of Pyrrha, he thought bitterly. She was the strongest person he had known. She could take care of herself. She could beat anything. She could survive anything. She was the Invincible Girl. And now she was gone.

Still he sighed and reluctantly sat down.

"Yeah," he muttered. "You're probably right."

The two sat in silence until Ren had continued cooking. Jaune thought about helping. Maybe he was a mediocre Huntsman but there were some things he could do. After all, Jaune had grown up with seven sisters and a father who was often away on missions. There were always chores to be done and even he could learn to chop vegetables.

Too late though as Ren had just stood up, putting the lid on the pot and leaving it to simmer.

"We have some time before they'll be ready to head out," he said. "We can train a little if you want."

Jaune nodded, grateful for the distraction. Maybe they weren't at school anymore, but that didn't mean they could stop learning. Her Uncle had once told Ruby that every day in the field was worth a hundred in the classroom. They were facing very dangerous enemies and even if they could find them, Jaune was not good enough to help anyone. Unless he got better, he would only be a burden.

It had been Ren who had approached him about it. Apparently he had felt the same as Jaune. Tired of being knocked to the side. Tired of being rescued and tired of not being good enough. Jaune didn't quite understand why Ren felt that way. His friend had always been very skilled. He had actually graduated combat school after all, he didn't have to fake his way in.

But Jaune wouldn't say no to combat partner and between the three of them, Ren was the best fit. Nora was too wild and her attacks made it too difficult for Jaune to actually learn anything. Ruby was just too fast for him to keep up with and although she was their leader now, she hadn't been a part of their team.

Ren was controlled and is duel dagger and pistols meant that Jaune could actually work on parrying and footwork instead of just dodging wildly. Plus, his friend was far more patient than the energetic girls which was helpful considering their skill gap. They both wanted to improve so this was a perfect solution.

Moving towards the edge of camp so they didn't wake Ruby, both boys drew their weapons and metal clashed.

* * *

Humming cheerfully to herself, Nora Valkyrie hiked up the river. Darting from one rock to another, the sure footed Huntress never touched the water once. Falling in now would mean hiking the rest of the day on frozen clothes. They didn't exactly have the time to wait around and let it dry.

Pausing to look around, Nora decided she had gone far enough. Dropping her bag in the snow next to the frozen river, Nora pulled out her weapon. Carefully she unlocked the grenade clip from its home and with a slight flourish, she threw it at the ice.

It broke the surface with a crunch before the Dust inside ignited super-heating the water and leaving her with a perfect bath. Nora could just imagine Weiss shouting at her for such a hazardous use of dust. It made her smile as she fondly remembered the Heiress's tirades.

Stripping, Nora quickly entered the pool escaping the winter weather to her own 'do it yourself' Jacuzzi. The water was still steaming slightly but her Aura would protect her from any discomfort. The steam would also give her some degrees of privacy for what came next.

Convinced that she was completely alone and no one could see her, Nora let herself break down and began to cry.

Nora sobbed, letting the emotions that had built up while she kept on her brave face burst free. Every day she did this. Find a secluded spot and let everything out. It was getting harder and harder to make it through the day.

This wasn't what was supposed to happen. They were meant to be Hunters. That's what she and Ren had promised each other, that night in the orphanage. They would make their own family and never anyone ruin it.

And now Pyrrha was dead and Beacon was gone.

Their family and their home taken from them in one night. Now Jaune always had this look on this face and Ruby being was distant, no matter how much she denied it. So Nora had to remain strong. To pretend that she was still the same cheerful person whose best friend hadn't been murdered.

Ren helped. Finally, being able to be open with her feelings about her oldest friend had been freeing. She had been waiting for so long and to find out that Ren had returned her feelings had been wonderful. In a way, it was Pyrrhas last gift to her. If you love someone let them know.

So Nora continued trying to keep spirits high as she herself barely made it through the day. She would crawl into her tent and hold onto Ren until one of them had to take a watch. If she was lucky, she would fall asleep before he left. If not, her sleep would be restless and short.

The water had cooled down again. Nora wasn't really ready to get out but the others might send out a search party soon. She should probably get back to camp. Forcing herself to stop crying, Nora got out of the water and started to get ready to head back.

At the edge of the clearing where they had set camp, Nora paused. Taking a deep breath, she released her body and put on a smile. Then she skipped forward jumping up to where Ren and Jaune were training.

"Ren," she said loudly. "What's for breakfast?"

Just get through the day.

"Same as everyday Nora," Ren replied with a smile. "Dry rations and vegetables."

"Gross. Why don't you make pancakes anymore?"

"Well we don't have eggs. Or flour, or milk. Or syrup."

"Maybe you don't have syrup," she said closing the gap between. "I never leave home without it."

"I honestly don't know if I believe you or not," Jaune said.

As he spoke, he collapsed his shield before putting away his sword. Clearly, training was over for the day. Keeping up her smile, she stuck out her tongue at Jaune.

"And you will never know for sure for I am a master of deception," she said laughing manically.

"Keep it down a little," Jaune said. "Ruby's still sleeping."

Feeling a little guilty, Nora motioned zipping her lips causing the blonde to sigh good-naturedly.

"Do me a favour Nora," he said smiling. "Never change."

Too late.

"Don't worrying fearless leader," she said. "I'm not changing a thing."

Jaunes face smile faltered slightly and he turned away.

"I'm not your leader anymore."

No that not what she had meant. She hadn't thought about her words; they had just slipped out. She had to fix this.

"I didn't- "

But he didn't give her a chance.

"It's fine," he said shortly leaving Nora in silence.

"Jaune do you mind checking on the food."

Nora blinked, surprised that Ren had spoken. Jaune sighed. He must have realised he had upset her.

"Yeah sure, whatever."

"Are you alright," Ren asked.

"I'm fine. Better than fine I am great. I just had a lovely bath in a Grimm invested forest."

"Really?" he said. "Then why don't you smell like your shampoo?"

"You know me by scent. Kinda creep Ren. " She cocked her head to the side. "Or super cute, I can't decide."

"Nora-"

"I'm fine really," she said. "Don't worry."

For a second he didn't say anything, then suddenly he stepped forward and enveloped her in a hug. She loved the way his head would rest just on top of hers, and she could lean forward right into his chest. He smelled of flowers.

Maybe she was creepy-cute as well. They could be creepy cute together and that would be enough. It would have to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Cinder was growing restless. Ever since her return to Salem, the power that now resided within her had stagnated. She could feel it, bubbling within her, burning and rising throughout her soul, yearning to unleash.

Fire was not meant to wait. It was meant to consume and burn. Fire was meant to rage and destroy anything and everything that dared to stand against it.

It was not meant to wait patiently.

Her eyes flashed in anger and Cinder lashed out at the Grimm foolish enough to be within her presence. Fire consumed them all as the Fall Maiden unleashed. Sweet sounds of feral pain filled her ears and soon the land was littered with ash and smoke.

The glow faded and Cinder let herself float back to the ground. The stench of Grimm blood and scorched earth filled her nostrils. It didn't make her feel any better though.

The true source of her rage was out of her reach for now. The one who had marred her perfect victory. The one who had dismissed her achievements in the eyes of her master.

But one day soon, Cinder was going to find to her. One day soon the land would be scorched with ruby red blood and on that day, Cinder would cherish the screams as she melted those silver eyes to liquid sludge and fed them to the Grimm.

A Beowulf arose from the ground. Somehow it had escaped her wrath. Cinder smiled darkly. Well she couldn't have that.

Pulling her bow out from the Dust, Cinder drew back an arrow. Pausing just for a second to savour the kill, Cinder closed her eyes and imagined silver. Then she let loose.

The arrow flew through the air with a soft hiss before slamming off and away from Grimm, deflected by some unseen force.

"Now now Cinder," her masters voice rang out. "I've told you how I feel you about you destroying my servants."

Whirling around, the young pyromancer dropped to her knees in the presence of her master. Swallowing nervously, she bowed her head.

"I apologize master. I was merely... frustrated."

"This is becoming a frequent issue. Apologies mean nothing if you continue to repeat your mistakes." Salem's smile darkened. "I would have thought that you would have learned that lesson when you lost my dragon."

The sand beneath her hands began to heat up. The material turned the glass as she fought to contain her rage at her masters condescending tone.

"That was not my fault."

Salem looked down at her and Cinder knew she had made a mistake. The air grew cold and it was as though gravity had slowly started to increase its impact upon her. Her aura began to crack beneath the weight making it harder for her to breath.

"What was that?" Salem said coldly.

"I didn't mean-"

Just like that Cinder was a child again. A sad little girl crushed beneath the weight of a world which didn't care about her. A girl who knew she was destined for greater things and would accept power from a witch in order to obtain it.

And then the feeling stopped and Cinder was back on the sand. Breathing heavily, she managed to raise herself up to face her master.

"I apologize for my impertinence master," Cinder said. "It will not happen again."

"See that if doesn't. Never forget that it was I who gave you this power." Salem paused and Cinder felt the tattoo on her back burn cold. "And I can always take it away."

Cinder stood up, her anger worse than ever but now with nothing to quell it. It wasn't fair. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She had become Fall, she had defeated Ozpin and she had destroyed the towers. Everything had gone according to plan. Not even Rubys intervention had changed that.

But now Salem refused to let her leave. Too worried to loose Cinders power that she would rather keep it close than unleash it. Cinder could have killed the rest of Ozpins associates now. She had been looking forward to seeing if the Goodwitch could put herself back together.

Instead Cinder was left planning from a far. Despite being an archer, Cinder had always preferred taking a hands on approach. She led from the front and picked her own companions, though only one of them hadn't been a disappointment.

Due to Romans death, she had been forced to send Mercury to fulfil his duties as liaison to the White Fang. Adam had grown even more bold and no one knew where Neo was. Probably dead along with her master.

And then there was Emerald.

Ruby would die and Cinder was going to enjoy making it happen. But Emerald... Emerald she was going to keep alive, for as long as she possibly could. Slowly and intimately, Cinder was going to destroy the girl who had dared abandon her.

Cinder knew Emerald well. Very well. She knew her deepest dreams and her darkest fears. Every thought and every word the girl had ever said to her, Cinder remembered. And she was going to use than all to tear Emerald apart.

Her master seemed to sense her ire, turning to her with an amused smirk.

"Have you located the street rat yet?"

"No master," she said, trying to sound uncaring. "Her semblance makes her... difficult to track and with Mercury busy, I haven't been able to spare anyone to find her."

"Why not send your new apprentice?"

Cinder smiled.

"The traitor is not worth the trouble. My apprentice will be used for a more... specific tasks. Mercury will be finished with the White Fang soon and then he can take care of Emerald. I imagine he is looking forward to it."

Salem started to walk away.

"As you wish, just make sure that it gets done. I dislike loose ends."

"Of course my master. I will not disappoint you again."

* * *

The anger had yet to subside and now, there was nothing for Cinder to vent on. Salem would not allow her to kill more Grimm. A punishment for her recent failures.

Her apprentice would be back from her training later. That would prove to be an adequate distraction. Her newest project was really quite skilled. Cinder would still have to hold back of course, none could withstand her now, but it would be fun none the less.

For now, though, Cinder was left with only one recourse and that's why she was standing here. Salem would probably be annoyed but right now, Cinder didn't care. She wasn't going to let the prisoner out and he could do nothing to her.

Preparing herself, Cinder opened the door and walked in. Her heels clicked against the floor as she walked over to the table and sat down opposite the prisoner.

"Well what brings you to my door," Ozpin said with a smile. "And at this time of the day. I haven't even had my coffee."

Cinder suppressed a glare forcing herself to remain calm. She was in control here after all. Ozpin had no power here, Salem had seen to that. Nothing happened within her realm without her permission. Even a man as powerful as Ozpin couldn't withstand Salem here. A smile spread across Cinders lips. Ozpin couldn't even withstand her and from what she had seen, Ozpin wasn't even a man.

"Apologies headmaster," she said silkily. "But caffeine isn't a luxury we have here."

"No? A pity but unsurprising. Salem never developed the same taste for it that I did."

How dare he say her name so causally. Her master demanded more respect than that.

"But you haven't answered my question," he continued. "Why have you come to my door?"

"Your door?" she taunted. "Your cell, you mean?"

Ozpin shrugged.

"A home is what you make of it."

"I wouldn't know."

Cinder blinked surprised by her own admission. She hadn't meant to say that and judging from pitying Ozpins face, he was very aware of that fact. Perhaps Ozpin was more dangerous than she though.

Clearing her mind, Cinder relaxed. She had come here to vent, not to be taunted. Maybe Ozpin wasn't harmless but she still had the power here. Lazily, she flared her eyes and let them glow. It had the desired effect and she smiled as Ozpins grimaced.

"Does it make you angry Ozpin?" she said. "To think about how I took my birth right."

"I admit; it does bring me some measure of disgust."

Leaning forward, Cinder opened up her palm and summoned a flame.

"But why, I was merely taking what was mine. That is the way of the world after all."

"The Fall Maiden powers were never yours Miss Fall," he said sadly. "They belonged to Amber."

"They were mine when I drove an arrow through her back and burned them out of her. Amber did not deserve my birth right." She paused. "Do you know she begged for her life?"

"I don't think she did."

Cinder laughed at the old man's delusion.

"Believe what you want. It won't change the fact she was coward."

"I believe that it was you who misunderstood. Amber was brave. Brave enough to throw away her pride in the hopes that it would save others." His green eyes pierced her gold. "She wasn't begging for her life Miss Fall. She was begging for others."

"Then she died a fool."

"Perhaps but that was my doing not hers." Ozpins eyes flashed dangerously and for a second, Cinder nearly flinched back. "So please, do not call her a coward."

Time to deliver the final blow.

"Yes it was your fault. Just like your invincible girl's fate."

Ozpins face fell at that and Cinder smiled. Victory was hers. Now to apply pressure to the wound.

"I'll admit that Pyrrha was brave. She faced down death without a trace of fear. She knew she had no chance of defeating me but she tried anyway. Such a tragic waste. In the end, she was nothing more than your pawn."

"And what are you Miss Fall? Do you really believe that you are any different from Miss Nikos?"

"I am no one's pawn Ozpin," she spat. "I am her queen."

"Salem and I have been playing this game for a very long time, little girl. You think that being a queen gives you power or meaning? Do you really think Salem cares about you? No. A queen is a piece just like any other. A powerful one, no doubt, but a piece none the less. You can be sacrificed just like any other..."

He paused and Cinder felt herself shiver.

"And believe me Miss Fall, you will be."

Ozpin relaxed back in his chair and Cinder realised she was shaking. For a brief moment he had shown what he really was. Ageless and immortal. The powers of the Fall Maiden had been enough to restrain him, but killing him was beyond her might.

"You may go now, Miss Fall," he said quietly. All trace of his true nature had vanished. "Please, do not bother me again with your games."

Cinder glared at the old man before rising to her feat. She didn't like being dismissed, least of all by Ozpin. But for now her rage had been sated. Cinder had gotten the rise she wanted out of Ozpin and she hadn't even used everything in her arsenal.

Still she couldn't let him get the last word now, could she?

"Enjoy you game Ozpin," she said. "Just try and remember us pieces when your board is covered in our blood."

Closing the door to his cell, Cinder let out a growl of annoyance. How could he remain so arrogant even in this position? It made her want to burn the glasses off his face.

"Cinder..."

Cinder smiled as the voice of her new apprentice rang in her ears. Her greatest achievement from the battle, in a way more satisfying than Fall powers. It was like what she had told Mercury.

Its wasn't about overpowering them after all. It was about taking what power they had.

"Ahh I see you have returned," she said. "How was your training?"

The girl smiled, happy to be have improved her master's mood. Always wanting to help.

"Uneventful Ma'am. It wasn't much of a challenge unfortunately."

"I didn't expect it to be, not for someone of your skill," Cinder reached out to stroke the girls face gently. "I just had to make sure your injuries had recovered fully."

"I appreciate the concern." Nika hesitated. "There's something else."

Internally Cinder tensed.

"What is it?" she said maintaining her facade of calm.

"It's the memory's Cinder... I keep remembering things and it hurts. They don't make sense. I don't understand them. I just want-"

Cinder stepped forward, enveloping the girl in a hug. Soothingly, she ran her fingers through the red hair before forcing the face up so she could stare into those green eyes.

"It's okay, Nika. They will pass in time."

The former champion of Mistral nodded forlornly.

"I know, it's just-"

"Shh just get some rest," Cinder said. "We have a lot of work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

_"How does it feel?"_

 _Yang looked down at her- at the arm. She refused to acknowledge it as her arm. It wasn't. It was a pale imitation of her former limb. A reminded of her failure. A memento of all she had lost._

 _"Sweet heart?"_

 _Her dads voice broke her from her stupor and she realised she hadn't answered the surgeons question. It was a stupid question anyway. What did they expect her to say?_

 _Cold. It felt cold. Apart from that, Yang didn't feel anything._

 _"It's fine."_

 _"That's good," the surgeon said. "You don't feel any pain?"_

 _"No."_

 _"And you can move it freely?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Any stiffness?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Yang..."her dad said softly._

 _The blonde sighed._

 _"I'm sorry. It's just... Yeah it's good."_

* * *

It was amazing in a way. Despite everything that had happened, all the people that had been killed, all the homes destroyed yet somehow Junior had already managed to open a new bar. There were people still trying to find a stable place to live but this asshole was opening a new business ventures.

Not that Yang was complaining. To be honest, she didn't really care about how unfair others would find it. Compared to the last few months of her life, a crime boss like Junior opening a shady bar barely registered on the scale.

If anything it had been just what she needed. Not the drinking, there were plenty of places willing to serve her despite her age. Mention you were a huntress and people would start buying you drinks themselves. Anything for the brave souls who had put themselves on the line to defend the kingdom.

No the best thing about Juniors bar was the fighting pits.

No weapons, no semblance, hell even Aura was banned. The fights were fast and brutal. Precisely what Yang needed.

Crying out in rage, Yang swung her good arm at her opponent, a brunette she had forgotten the name of. The girl dodged back and Yang stumbled forward off balance.

Taking advantage of her mistake, her opponent slammed into her side and Yang crashed into the wall. A metallic clang rang out as her prosthetic took the brunt of the hit.

Not getting time to recover, Yang was met with a vicious elbow to the jaw and a roar of approval from the crowd. Clearly she didn't have many fans here. Only natural she supposed. She had won the last six fights and crowds loved to see someone get their well-earned comeuppance.

"Ouch," she said, spitting blood into the ground. "Guess it's too late to kiss and make up huh?"

The brunette smiled.

"Pretty sure they want me to beat your blonde ass."

Yang shrugged.

"Don't say I didn't try."

The brunette kicked her hard on the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and Yang doubled over wheezing. The crowds were yelling loudly now, screaming for her to finish Yang off. Some people had a lot of money riding on this. Unfortunate.

Her opponent raised her fist in the air, showboating as she prepared for the final blow. Letting put a yell of triumphant, the girl jumped forward ready for the knock out.

Idiot.

The look on the girls face when Yang caught the punch made all the hits she had taken worthwhile. A mixture of shock, confusion and fear. The crowd had gone silent. No one had been expecting that.

Rolling her eyes, Yang stepped forward and head butted the girl. She hit the ground with a groan of pain and a hard smack. Not giving her a chance to recover, Yang dropped down and straddled the girl, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Now then, what was it?" Yang said with a grin. "Kiss and make up or ass beating?"

Eyes widening in fear, the girl quickly lent her head forward, hoping that it would be enough to get her out of this. Yang just laughed.

"I wasn't talking to you."

The crowd that had just moments ago been supporting and screaming for her victory had turned on the girl. She had meant to be the one to take down Blondie but she had failed. Now they wanted blood.

"Sorry," Yang shrugged. "I'll try to not make the damaged permanent."

Fist met flesh as Yang savagely beat down on the girl. Once, twice. On her third strike she heard bone break but still she kept going.

Thoughts of her sister filled her head. Of her parents, Dad, Mom and Raven. Uncle Qrow, Weiss, Penny, Pyrrha and Blake. They had all left her just like everyone always did.

No matter how hard she tried and no matter how strong she was, it was never enough. And it wasn't fair. A scream of desperate rage broke fourth from her throat as Yang struck the girl one final time.

Shaking, Yang stood up and looked down at her work. Split lip, broken nose and black eyes. Hard to tell with all the blood. Nothing the girls Aura couldn't fix...probably.

Ignoring the screaming crowds, she started to walk towards the match official.

"I'm done for the night."

"You sure Blondie? You're close to your record."

"I said I'm done."

The man nodded quickly, not really wanting to push her patience. Smart. Well smart compared to most people here. Maybe they didn't know who she really was but Yang had worked up quite a reputation in the past weeks. People knew not to push her yet some still tried.

Pausing only to clean the blood off, Yang made her way towards the bar to wait for her reward. Once she got her winnings, she would spend her winnings before heading home to an empty house and passing out. Tomorrow, she would do it all again.

Ruby would be disappointed and Weiss would no doubt say, she was squandering her potential. Blake wouldn't have stuck around long enough for the conversation so frankly; Yang didn't give a damn what her former team mates thought. Not like any of them were here for them to have the discussion.

Dad didn't know either. Things had gotten bad enough out that even he had been forced out of retirement. Taiyang had made sure her surgery had gone okay and then he too had reluctantly left.

Already, the adrenaline from the fight was starting to wear off and the emptiness within her returned. Maybe she should have stayed another round. Too late now though and there was more than one way to skin a cat.

"The usual," she muttered, making sure the bar man heard her. "And quickly."

"And what is the usual then," an annoying voice asked from behind her.

"Strawberry sunrise, no ice," said its twin. "Oh and one of those little umbrellas?"

Well that was just perfect.

The red and white twins, Melanie and Miltiades stood behind her, their usual bored expressions now replaced with a smug look of amusement. And Yang thought her mood couldn't get worse.

Thankfully, her drink had arrived. Something that looked bad but tasted worse. Still it would annoy the twins if she ignored then for a little longer. And it dulled her mind.

Slamming her drink, Yang grimaced before turning back to the twins, interrupting them before they could speak again.

"If Junior wants to talk, he can come here himself." Back to the bar. "Another."

The amusement vanished from their faces. Clearly this was not what they had been expecting from her.

"Don't you dare talk-"

"Go get Junior," she snapped at Melanie. "You can stay if you want Milly."

"And whys that?"

Yang gave an empty smirk.

"You're the pretty one."

The twins glared at her.

"Careful Xiao Long," Melanie hissed in her ear. "Maybe before you could beat us, but nowadays..."

"I think we would have the upper hand."

The glass in her metallic hand shattered, as Yang clenched in anger.

"I don't need both arms to take you down," she said darkly. "So run along back to Junior before I take off this arm and beat you both to death with it."

The girls took a step away from her, taken aback by her vicious tone. She could see them weighing up whether or not she was bluffing. Then slowly they backed away to retrieve Junior.

For or a few seconds Yang did nothing, then, without warning, she slammed the damn metal prosthetic into the bar. The cheap wood cracked under her arm earning her several glares from the other patrons.

What right did they have to judge her? None of them knew what she had been through. None of them had sacrificed everything for someone and had woken up to find them gone without a word. None of them knew what it was like to be abandoned by everyone again and again.

Despite appearances, it didn't make you angry. It didn't make you despair. No for that to happen you had to think things could get worse. To feel, you had to care. You had to connect. What did she have left to connect to?

Yang had nothing left to lose so inside, she was empty.

Lost in thought she barely noticed the new arrival who sat down next to her.

"I must say I didn't expect this."

Yang felt her blood run cold as she recognized the voice. Turning slowly, she started into cruel grey eyes. It couldn't be,

"Mercury," she said not really believing it.

"Hey blondie," he said with a smirk. "Long time no see."

* * *

 _"I know it seems a bit basic but it's just temporary," her dad said as they walked home. "It's just with Atlas in turmoil and the CTT down-"_

 _"I know."_

 _Her dad paused for a second before moving on with a grin._

 _"Not like you need any of their fancy gadgets anyway. You have always been the heavy artillery after all."_

 _"Yeah."_

* * *

 _They were eating dinner when he told her he was leaving. It made sense. With the Grimm attacks increasing and Atlas's reputation in tatters, the kingdoms needed all the help they could get. Even retired Hunters like her dad were needed._

 _Apparently they had asked him weeks ago but he had denied them because of her. They wouldn't take no for answer and had kept asking. He wanted to help but he refused to leave her._

 _She told him to go. Her arm was fine; she could handle herself. Patch wasn't in danger after all. She would be fine. Absolutely fine._

 _He hadn't seemed convinced but eventually he had relented. Once he had done a few missions he would have enough sway to get her a new arm. Maybe he could get some word of Ruby out in the field. His little girl wasn't exactly subtle and frankly it was amazing they had heard so little._

 _Yang had managed to force a smile for him._

 _A few days later and he was gone. Just like everyone else._

* * *

"You're looking good," Mercury said. "All things considered. How longs it been?"

Yang didn't answer, still to shocked by his appearance to think clearly. Why was he here? How could he be here? Had she finally lost it or was this just some combination of alcohol and adrenaline?

"What? No hello for an old friend. I'm hurt. If anything in the one who should be mad. The last time we met, you attacked me after a fair fight and tried to break my leg. You're lucky I don't hold a grudge."

If he had come to fight, Yang was dead. There was no two ways about that. Half of Ember Celica lay at home gathering dust, unused since her injury. The other was probably broken beneath the ruins of Beacon. She was weaponless, tired, out of practice and half drunk. At her best she had barely beat him. Her only chance was to keep him talking and figure something out.

"You seem to have healed up fine," she said gesturing to his legs.

For a second Mercury looked confused then suddenly he laughed.

"Wow you didn't even work out that much did you?" He shook his head. "Way to live up to your name blondie."

Anger flared within her despite how petty the insult was.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell you what," he said. "I'll give you this one for free. Not like it matters anyhow."

Her blood ran cold at the implication but she followed his gaze down to where he was pointing at his leg. He hit it sharply against the metal chair and a clang rang out. Yang's eyes widened as she realised what it meant. The sound of metal on metal was starting to become familiar to her.

"Your leg is a fake."

"Ouch when you put it like that it just sounds mean. I'm not poking fun at yours, am I? And just to be nice, it's both my legs."

"I saw blood..." Stop acting stupid and think for once. "Is that yours or Emeralds trick?"

"That's Emeralds thing. Used to be rather useful to. It really helped make up for her fighting. She was really only about your level."

He paused and once again her anger flared.

"You haven't seen Em recently have you?"

"Why would I have seen her?"

He shrugged.

"Nothing to concern yourself with. She went AWOL recently and I've been too busy to find her. I'm sure she'll turn up though, despite her best efforts."

"Busy with what exactly?"

"We'll ever since Roman bit it-"

She couldn't help but laugh

"You sound so upset."

He shrugged.

"Would you be? The guy was a prick and I'm glad he's dead. Anyway now he's gone I've had to step in to liaison with the White Fang and well, you know what those animals are like."

Yang froze at the mention of the White Fang, something Mercury quickly picked up on.

"Oh did I touch a nerve?" He smiled. "Anyway they are getting uppity now. Adam seems to think that we owe them because of the losses they took. Unfortunately, we need them happy so I'm stuck trying to deal with the asshole."

He sighed dramatically.

"I'm not cut out for this work. I'm an assassin not a politician. I'm good at killing people not pleasing them. At least with Adam I can keep happy by killing the right people. Traitors and the like."

Her blood ran cold.

"Blake."

"Bingo," he said, smiling without humour. "Adam is not very happy with you partner."

"If you have done anything to her I'll-"

"You'll what Yang? What will you do really? Doesn't seem like you are doing much of anything these days," Mercury relaxed. "In any case you can relax. I don't know where your girlfriend is and Adam has made it very clear that only he gets to kill her."

Yang sat quietly. The White Fang didn't know where Blake was. She was still alive. The thought didn't make her happy like she thought it would. No she still only felt cold. If Blake was this good at hiding, would anyone be able to find her?

"No I'm not going to kill her," Mercury said with a smirk. "Though she probably won't be happy with me when I cut out her heart."

"I told you if you touch-"

"You're not listening Blondie. I'm not here for the Kitty Kat. I'm here for you."

* * *

 _It hadn't taken long for her to end up here. Dad would have hated it but screw it, it seemed to work for Qrow._

 _The place was new, the only reason she had gone in. Must have caught her eye or something. Not her usual style. No flashy lights or cocktails with tiny umbrellas._

 _This place smelled like piss and blood. Hardly the place an honourable huntress should be visiting. It suited her fine for now. She wanted a place she wouldn't be recognized and when she walked up to the bar, no one batted an eye._

 _"Aren't you a little young to be here?" a barman asked._

 _Yang just stared blankly at him._

 _"Probably."_

 _"How old are you?"_

 _"Old enough to put my life on the line for people like you," she snapped. "So shut up and get me a drink."_

 _The man was taken aback but still he wouldn't relent. What was his problem?_

 _"Listen miss I think it might be best if-"_

 _"It's fine," a new voice said. "Get her what she wants. On the house."_

 _Yang didn't turn as the familiar figure sat down next to her._

 _"What do you want Junior?"_

 _"I could ask you the same question," the suited man said. "When you walk into my establishments, I tend to get nervous."_

 _"You own this dump?" She rolled her eyes. Of course he did. "Don't worry I'm not looking for trouble."_

 _"Trouble tends to have a way of showing up when you're around Blondie. Ever since you first walked into my club it seems like my life has just gotten worse."_

 _"Feel free to leave then," she muttered before more quietly adding. "I won't stop you..._

 _The barman returned, pouring her a glass of the dull looking liquid. Hesitantly she picked it up, almost gagging at the foul smell. Junior laughed._

 _"Not your usual palate Blondie?"_

 _Wordlessly she pounded the drink, coughing as it burned down her throat. A few seconds later._

 _"Another."_

 _Junior was staring at her. He had that look on his face. The same one everyone these days had. A cross between pity and confusion._

 _"What the hell happened to you Blondie?"_

 _She didn't answer but he continued regardless._

 _"The last we heard, you were fighting in the Vytal festival and making us a fair amount of money."_

 _"You bet on me?" she asked surprised._

 _"You don't bet against the person that trashed your bar and all your men without breaking a sweat," he said. "Then next thing we know, you went berserk and snapped that's guys leg-"_

 _"That is not what happened."_

 _He just ignored her. Typical. Of course he didn't believe her. Not even her own partner had believed her. Why would some low life like Junior take her side? She was just some half mad huntress in training._

 _"You're disqualified, then the next day the Grimm attack and we barely make it outta town. So what happened to you?"_

 _Letting out a sigh, Yang lifted her arm up onto the bar. She didn't know why she was showing him. Junior wasn't a friend. Hell, she barely tolerated him in her better days. Guess he was the best she had now though. So she removed the glove she had started wearing, revealing the dull metal underneath._

 _Junior inhaled sharply._

 _"Shit..."_

 _"Yeah. Tell me about it."_

 _The business man sighed, obviously conflicted on what he was about to say._

 _"Listen Yang-"_

 _"No," she said darkly. "Not here."_

 _"Blondie," he corrected. "Stay here as long as you want, just don't start anything. I'll tell the boys not to bother you and I doubt anyone else will recognize you."_

 _"...Thanks."_

 _"Sure thing."_

 _He turned to move away before pausing._

 _"Did you find ever find her?" he asked. "That woman you were looking for."_

 _Raven. The woman who started everything. She was meant to be the key. If Yang could just find her mother, then things would start to make sense._

 _Yang laughed bitterly. She been a fool. A child who had never grown past running into the woods pulling her sister in a cart. Qrow had been there that night and even Raven had shown up once._

 _Then her luck had run out and now she dreamed of red blades and pain._

 _"No," she finally said. "I never found her."_

* * *

"Why do you want me?" she asked trying to remain calm.

"Technically I don't."

"Why does Adam want me?"

"He seems to think you are someone the cat cares deeply about." He shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, it would be hot, but personally I recommended going after the monkey. They were together after all."

The barman arrived delivering another drink. It sat on the counter between the two hunters. Mercury looked at it eyebrow raised.

"Seriously?"

"Don't know, if you've noticed but I've had a bad time recently," she said. "After all you've done, how can you judge me for drinking?"

"I don't like alcohol. Everyone has their standards."

What was Mercury waiting for? If he wanted to, Yang would already be down. Was he worried about how many people were here? They weren't going to jump to her defence but he might not know that. Maybe he just didn't want to attract attention and was hoping she would come quietly. If he was expecting that, Mercury was going to be severely disappointed.

There was one final option. Something that seemed far more likely and made Yang very nervous. Mercury was extending this out, prolonging this conversation, just so he could torment her.

"Is there a problem here?"

Yang whirled around as she recognized Juniors voice. No this was bad. She had forgotten about the twins going to get him. Mercury had diverted her attention and now they were in the firing line. Everyone here was in danger because of her.

"You must be Junior," Mercury said. "I've heard a lot about you."

"From Blondie?"

"No, well a little, but that was just some background research." Mercury stretched backwards. "You did some business with a guy I used to work with."

"And who was that?"

"Roman Torchwick. Remember him? White coat, liked cigars. Hung around with a pint size mute. Any of that ring a bell?"

"Junior," Yang said quietly. "You need to get out of here."

"Yeah I remember him," He said ignoring her warning. "I lost a lot of my men because of him."

"You'll be happy to know he's dead them."

"Mercury, I'll go you don't need to involve anyone here."

"Mercury?" Junior said, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "I know you. You were in the Vytal festival."

"Oh you're a fan. I'm flattered you remember me."

"I remember Blondie here kicking your ass."

Mercury laughed.

"Really 'Blondie'," he smirked. "Is that what happened?"

"Mercury please."

The grey haired boy just shook his head.

"Wow Adam really did a number on you Yang. Where's the fire? Where's the passion?" he laughed turning his attention to Junior and the twins. "Okay so 'Blondie' and I will be leaving now. I recommend not ruining the chance that she just gave you and forget we were ever here."

"Look asshole," Junior said. "You might be a huntsman but there are four of us and one of you and that's not mentioning my boys. You sure you want to do this alone?"

Junior was right. Mercury was good but she had beaten him before. The four of them could probably overwhelm him and she only needed one hit from her semblance to take him out. Maybe they could do this.

But Mercury was still smiling. The confidence hadn't left him even as he raised his hands in surrender. He just sat back down in his chair before catching Yang's eyes.

"A lot of Faunus here tonight aren't there."

Yang felt her heart sink as she realised what he meant. Mercury was on a mission from the White Fang, and he hadn't come alone.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Junior said.

"Junior watch-"

Yang's warning came too late as Mercury kicked off the stool and struck Junior across the head, knocking him to the floor. The twins hesitated, shocked by his quick attack. It was only a second but it was a second too long and soon Mercury was between them both.

Miltiades and Melanie were good. Easily above the average fighter. But they were not trained huntresses.

In the festival, Mercury had fought both Coco and Yatsuhashi at the same time and he had been winning. Second year students couldn't keep up with him. The twins didn't stand a chance without help.

So why was she frozen here.

It was only when Melanie was thrown against the bar by a vicious kick to the stomach did Yang finally move.

With a roar, Yang jumped forward and caught the assassins leg before it could land on Miltiades head. Mercury didn't miss a beat, spinning of the ground and catching her across the face. He flipped through the air landing on his feet, just as she hit the ground. Undeterred, she got back up.

"Now there's the fire," Mercury taunted. "I'd best be careful I don't make you angry. I hear I wouldn't like you when your... upset."

Snarling, she charged him with a barrage of punches with her good arm. He moved like the wind, dipping and dodging around her wild attacks like it was nothing. And to him, it might as well have been. Yang was far too slow.

Suddenly Mercury lashed out, catching her in the shoulder and driving her to her knees. Just like their last fight, he back flipped sending her skywards but this time he didn't wait for her to come down.

Seven shots bounced off her aura chipping it down even further and Yang felt ever bullet like it was impacting her chest. The wooden floor crunched beneath her as she impacted the solid wood.

Groaning in pain, she rose to her feet. Yang didn't have her scroll but her aura felt low. Close to red if she had to guess. Her semblance was her only chance but it didn't matter if she couldn't land a hit. He was just out of her league now.

Then the ground in front of Mercury exploded as Junior re-joined the fray, his rocket launcher in hand. The assassin was thrown back, landing shakily at the unexpected attacked.

Now or never.

For the first time in months, Yang let the fire burst out of her. The familiar rush of power exploded from her and with a final roar, she launched herself at him. Mercury looked up, his attention drawn by the sudden heat and Yang could see his eyes falter just for a second.

Then a flash of red entered her mind and the flames died.

Flying directionless through the air, Yang could do nothing to stop Mercury delivering the final kick and her Aura shattered.

* * *

Yang awoke bleeding on the floor. Her eyes flickered open and she realised someone had propped her against the bar giving her a full view of the carnage. The fighting was over and the White Fang were just picking off the few that remained.

Only two people remained fighting.

Junior looked exhausted, his suit ripped and bloody, but still he continued to fight against the opponent who hadn't broken a sweat. Mercury wasn't even trying to hit him, simply moving in and around his attacks as he toyed with the man.

Then he met her eyes and smiled. Yang reached out, desperately trying to stop what was about to happen.

"No..."

Mercury jumped up, catching Junior around the neck and dragging him to the ground. Yang could see the remains of his aura break away and then Mercury snapped his neck with a sickening crack followed by a scream of despair from one of the twins.

Junior went limp.

The assassin stood up and began to walk towards Yang. Weakly, she tried to punch at him, to extract revenge for the murder of her friend. Her fist couldn't even fully extend before it fell lumpy to the ground.

"You shouldn't blame yourself you know," Mercury said as he knelt down in front of her. "You tried to warn him."

"Bastard," she spat through a mouthful of blood. "You utter bastard."

Mercury just smiled before turning away.

"Wrap it up," he yelled to the White Fang. "Get her out of here."

Something cold was fixed around her neck and Yang was dragged out into the street by her arms. Too weak to even stand, her legs trailed through the mud as the White Fang pulled her towards a nearby van.

Just before consciousness left her, Yang looked up a final time towards Juniors bar, her eyes drawn towards something sitting on the roof. It was a black bird.

A Raven.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been Ozpin who had saved her, though he didn't know it at the time. Despite Cinders efforts, she had been too late to stop them putting Pyrrha Nikos in the machine intended to steal her birth right.

An arrow in the chest had finally ended poor Amber's suffering but not before a portion of her soul had entered Pyrrha. Not a lot. Just a tiny fraction. Cinder hadn't even noticed while facing Ozpin, but when she had fought again the girl she had felt her power yearning to be whole.

Cinder hadn't intended to spare her but something about her words gave her pause. She had stood before the girl, hands poised to end her life when Pyrrha had asked her that simple question.

 _"Do you believe in Destiny?"_

 _"...Yes."_

She had known then what she had to do.

Mankind had evolved from Dust. Salem had taught her that. The arrow that had struck Pyrrhas chest had rendered her back to that mattered. As she had breathed her last, Cinder had reached out to take the remains of the Fall Maidens soul. Then she had taken a little more.

A body could be reformed but her soul was safe, trapped inside Cinder. Unable to do anything and not really sentient. But she was alive. After the red brat's interference, Cinder had been forced to flee. Not that Salem had given her much choice.

Reforming a body from Dust was beyond her power, even as a Maiden, but it was not beyond Salem's Magic. Her master saw the benefits of a new warrior and had brought Pyrrhas body back. An empty shell waiting to be filled. After that it was a simple matter to transfer Pyrrhas soul back into her body and the Invincible Girl was reborn.

Well more or less.

Death was traumatic, even if temporary, so Cinder had thought it best to... blur the memories of the incident. If a little extra was taken in the process, well, that was a small sacrifice to ensure that Pyrrha suffered as little as possible.

After all, as long as Pyrrha had someone she could trust when she awoke, everything would be fine. Someone to guide her and ease her worries.

It was the least Cinder could do.

* * *

 _The girl awoke screaming. Restraints tied her down to a single bed in an empty room. A white sheet covered her dignity but still the girl felt bare to the world. A terrified babe, exposed to the world for the first time._

 _Raising her head, she stared at her chest. She didn't know why but she felt like it should hurt. It did hurt. It was agony but also it wasn't. Already the feeling was beginning to fade. Had she imagined it?_

 _What was going on? Where was... Her eyes slammed shut. Where was- someone should be here. Shouldn't they? She could almost picture them. There had been three of them. A team. A family._

 _They soon faded in her mind, one clearer than the other but still the girl couldn't remember anything about them. Were they safe? But wait, why wouldn't they be? Was she safe? Was she in danger?_

 _She blinked. Who was she? She didn't even have that. Not even a name. Just... a colour. A head of flaming scarlet hair. It felt important somehow. Like it mattered. Colours have meaning, a promise of peace. But that didn't help her here. It was simply a symbol without meaning._

 _"You're awake."_

 _Her head darted to the side as she located the source of the sound. A woman with long brown hair stood in front of the door. She had no weapons, no armour and no visible signs of hostility. But the young girl was terrified of her._

 _"Who are you?" She whispered, barely managing to a be audible. "What's happening? Where am I?"_

 _"You don't remember?"_

 _The woman walked over to her and it took everything she had not to pull away from her. But she couldn't. The woman was magnetizing and the power within her demanded to be gazed upon. It required respect simply for existing._

 _Hesitantly she shook her head, not daring to lie. Still the woman was curious._

 _"Nothing at all?"_

 _"N-no."_

 _The woman smiled softly._

 _"I'll just have to start from the beginning then," she said leaving over her. "My name is Cinder and you are my apprentice."_

 _An apprentice, a pupil... That sounded right and she definitely knew this woman. Cinder... was she person in her head. The memory she couldn't form. But who were the others and who was she?_

 _"Cinder..."_

 _It was all she could manage but it brought s smile to the woman's face._

 _"That's right. We work together. You and I. We are trying to change the world."_

 _Changing the world. That seemed ridiculous but also somehow it felt true. She remembered pressures, and feeling crushed by expectations. They all wanted so much. Changing the world... Is that what everyone wanted of her?_

 _"There were others... We have a team. I'm part of a team," she said. "I remember them. A boy and a girl."_

 _"Mercury and Emerald," the woman nodded. "But we can get to them later. What else do you remember?"_

 _She tried to think back. To focus on her past and life. She tried desperately to remember anything that would make sense. But all she could remember was fire death and pain._

 _"Nothing," she said as tears started to flow. "It just hurts and I don't- I don't even remember my name."_

 _Breaking down into sobs, she didn't notice Cinder unclip the shackles, only looking up once the woman pulled her into a tight embrace. The girl cried into Cinders shoulder as the older woman stroked her hair._

 _"It's okay," she whispered soothingly. "I'm here now. You're safe here. And we did it."_

 _"Did what?"_

 _Cinder pulled back and pressed her hands under the girl's chin so their eyes were locked. Holding her gently so that green eyes met gold, the girl stared in awe at the golden glow._

 _"We did it," Cinder said again, almost forcefully. "We beat Ozpin together and you helped me retrieve my birth right. I'm the Fall Maiden and it's all thanks to you."_

 _The Fall Maiden. The words sounded familiar. And Ozpin, the name brought her anger. He was the reason she hurt like this. He was the one who had pressured her and forced her. It was all his fault._

 _"But who am I Cinder," she said. "Please tell me."_

 _The girl paused, a moment so quick the girl barely noticed it pass._

 _"Nika Ros," Cinder said finally. "Named for your hair."_

 _"Nika," she repeated softly. Named for her hair. It sounded right... almost. "Nika Ros."_

 _Cinder nodded before standing back up and walking towards the door._

 _"You should get some more rest Nika," she said. "We have a lot of work still to do."_

 _"We do?" Nika asked._

 _"You helped me achieve my destiny and become the Fall Maiden, now we must fulfil yours." Cinder paused. "My little Maiden."_

 _And then the door closed and Nika was alone._

* * *

Cinder had always found it easy to deal with people. Learn enough about a person and she could soon have them willing to anything for her. Even things they wouldn't normally consider. You just had to find out how they worked. What they wanted, what they feared. Everyone was a puzzle to be solved.

Roman had been easy enough. She had flirted slightly at first, promised him riches. So arrogant. He thought the world revolved around him and his protégé and never looked beyond his base desires. By the time he had realised what kind of situation he was in, it had been far too late for him back out.

Emerald had taken a little longer. The street rat had been drawn in with the prospects of safety and food but that had only carried her so far. Enough to get her to train and steal for her but getting her to push her boundaries had been difficult.

The solution had presented itself. Emerald had become devoted to her and obsessed with pleasing the woman who had saved her. It was laughably pathetic but it brought some extra benefits Cinder hadn't expected. The girl had practically thrown herself at Cinder. Anything to repay her. Occasionally Emerald overstepped herself and Cinder had to push her back down, but the bruises soon faded. Couldn't make an omelette after all...

Mercury had been the simplest of all. Praise and the promise of power. His father had kicked down on him all his life. One day he kicked back. Now that's all he wanted to do. Give him the opportunity to show off or humiliate someone and that's all he needed.

The Vytal festival had been a perfect fit. He had practically begged for a chance to go one on two against CVFY and when Cinder had told him about the blonde brute, well he had never been happier.

Pyrrha was difficult. Cinder was trying to change her, mould her into a weapon. Done right and she would have a Maiden under her control. Spring, Summer and Winter were still a threat to her. Any of them could kill her and she didn't know who any of them were.

But if she had Pyrrha Nikos by her side... The psychological impact alone would be devastating. People would look to the sky to see their hero, the Invincible Girl descending to save them. And then their joy would turn to ash and the Grimm would flock in their thousands.

That was power that even she would never have. Cinder could only strike fear into the hearts but Pyrrha could give them hope. Then she would snuff it out. Despair on mass if only Cinder could figure out how to use her.

Nika would kill Grimm and had started training with Cinder. She was starting to trust Cinder even if her memory still eluded her. Progress was being made. Nika now seemed to hate what Ozpin for what he had done to her.

She had started to believe Cinders tales about everything wrong with the world. That hadn't been hard. Point to the Faunus to show her inequality. Point to Atlas to show the disparity between military spending and helping the poverty stricken slums.

The best part was that it was all technically true. That was why Nika believed it. The world was terrible and Cinder did intend to change it. Her reasons just weren't as altruistic as she told her charge.

It was working but slowly. Far too slowly for her liking. Cinder could summon the righteous anger that resides within the girl but she couldn't channel it. Pyrrha wouldn't kill for her and that severely limited her potential.

She just needed to do it once and Cinder knew that Pyrrhas would be hers. The girl would feel far too much guilt to turn against her. Easier to live as someone else than someone you despise. She just needed to cross Pyrrha boundaries but there was no way to achieve this in Salem's realm

In the end though, it turned out, Emerald had one last gift to give.

* * *

 _The Beowolf roared one final time before her spear reduced it to smoke. Looking around to make sure that they were all gone, Nika let herself relax. Her weapon shrunk down into its more compact form and she clipped it to her belt._

 _Cinder had given it to her. A black spear that could change form to a devastating long range rifle. Her old weapon had been lost in the fall on Beacon so new ones were required._

 _The weapon was beautiful. Lightweight, strong and elegant but Nika couldn't help but feel off balance and open. Like she was missing something. She laughed bitterly. That feeling was a constant companion these days._

 _This time however it felt more practical than the usual emotions she had been feeling. Her spear lacked defence. Against Grimm this was no problem as she could easily weave between there slow lumbering predictability._

 _But Cinder continued to defeat her when they trained. Her spear gave her reach but once her partner got close, it always ended painfully for her. Cinder was obviously more skilled than most but any real huntsman should be able to do the same. At two close a range, her capacity to defend herself was severely limited._

 _Nika had considered a sword mode but didn't wish to alter the gift, Cinder had given her. Her Semblance had recently returned as well and that helped a little. It allowed her to be more aggressive, throwing her weapon without fear of losing it for long. Still though, that only got her so far._

 _Making up her mind to ask Cinder, Nika turned to leave the forest she had been training in. She shivered slightly still unnerved by the land. Little grew here. The trees were pale and barren of leaves. The earth felt more like ash than soil and it was always cold despite the lack of wind._

 _Worst of all though, was the clusters of Dust crystalloid that adjourned the many rocks. The whole land just wasn't natural and Nika had no idea how she had ever lived here with Cinder but somehow she must have... Their base was at least a bit more familiar, though it felt just as foreign._

 _Rubbing her neck awkwardly, Nika shivered as her hand rubbed against her bare neck. Her hair was so short now, it barely covered her ears. It had been Ciders idea of course. The world had thought she had perished in the fighting and it was best to let them keep think that. Cinder had even gone so far as to suggest dye but it was a line she wouldn't cross._

 _Named for her hair. The only thing that still felt true. So she would keep her red hair as long as she could._

 _A roar of feral rage echoed through the clearing and Nika looked up towards the source of the sound. It wasn't Grimm._

 _"Cinder..."_

 _Without thinking of the consequences, Nika turned and ran towards the source of the sound. The temperature began to increase; the air began to dry. Small fires had broken out around the ground. Cinder was close. The evidence of her destruction was everywhere._

 _There she was, floating above the ground as the wind whipped around her. Cinder was furious and she was using all her Maiden powers to unleash._

 _"Cinder," Nika yelled, struggling to be heard. " What are you doing?"_

 _Her mentor didn't hear her, or perhaps she merely ignored her. Either way, Nika had to get closer to her. Fighting against the gales that threatened to overwhelm her. Slowly, she fought her way closer._

 _"Cinder please, let me help you."_

 _Suddenly, the winds stopped and Nika fell forward, off balance from the change in force. On her knees, she looked up to see a Cinder standing over her glaring. Nika didn't try to stand._

 _"Help me?" Cinder said coldly. "And why would I need help from anyone? Least of all you. I am the Fall Maiden. I have power beyond your comprehension."_

 _"I know but-"_

 _"But nothing."_

 _Nika said nothing as she remained kneeling before Cinder. She didn't trust the Maidens temper enough to try and stand. For a few moments, all she could do was kneel and wait. And then finally Cinder spoke again._

 _"Emerald was seen in Vacou."_

 _Whatever she had been expecting it wasn't that. Nika had thought that Ozpin had somehow escaped or perhaps Salem was punishing Cinder for something. The appearance of a missing team mate was good, was it not?_

 _Emerald had been missing since the fall of Beacon and although Cinder hadn't thought it possible, they had quickly accepted the truth. Their team mate must have been killed by a Grimm. Emerald had been careless and payed the price. Cinder had been adamant could be no other reason she hadn't reported in._

 _But apparently there was._

 _"I don't understand."_

 _Cinder laughed coldly._

 _"You don't understand? Then let me educate you, my apprentice."_

 _"Emerald, the girl I saved from a life of starvation. The girl I taught to fight and survive. The girl I moulded from a street rat to a warrior has left m-us."_

 _"Maybe it's a mistake," Nika offered. "Maybe she was captured and just now escaped."_

 _"There has been no mistake. If Emerald had been captured she would either be dead or used as a bargaining chip," Cinder said. "No this is of her making."_

 _Cinder turned away and Nika let out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding. Grimm had started to circle the area, attracted by her rage but unwilling to come closer to where their brethren had been felled._

 _"What are you going to do," Nika asked. "About Emerald."_

 _"I'm going to kill her."_

 _The answer was instantaneous, so cold and unfeeling it sent shivers down her spine. This was the Cinder she hated to see. The rage could be dealt with and rarely lasted long. Nika could weather those storms._

 _But the cold anger scared her. Cinder shouldn't be like this. It wasn't right. Maybe her master could be harsh in her training but Nika had to believe that Cinder did care for her and her team mates. No one should have to kill their friends._

 _"You can't," she said._

 _"What?" Cinders full attention was back on her now and the heat was beginning to rise. "Emerald is a traitor and you want to-"_

 _"I'll do it."_

 _"I will not- what?"_

 _Cinder stopped talking staring down at her, as though not quite believing what she was hearing. Nika couldn't even believe she was saying it. She was fighting against every instinct she had just to say the words._

 _"You're right, Emerald is a problem now. We can't let her ruin everything we have worked towards. Everything we have sacrificed... But you can't kill her. She was your friend, your team mate. I can't let you do that to yourself."_

 _Her master stepped forward, crouching down so there's eyes were level. Her expression was unreadable._

 _"You would do that for me. You would carry that burden."_

 _"She might have been my team mate once, but I don't remember her. It will be easier for me than it would be for you. I don't like it and I don't want to but I'll..."_

 _Nika swallowed, the words catching in her throat. Cinder didn't say anything. She just waited for her to finally force the words out._

 _"I will kill Emerald for you."_


	5. Chapter 5

"There she is."

And that was all the warning that Emerald had before the street was filled with machine gun fire. Diving to the ground, the illusionist rolled behind a nearby cart pulling her weapon from its sheaf. Only the one though. She had lost the other last month escaping a team of Hunters from Shade. That had only happened because she was exhausted after running from White Fang patrols for a week straight.

And now she had to deal with the Fashion Queen and her groupies.

Emerald was starting to think she had made a mistake running from Cinder. It had been far too late by then. Maybe before the Vytal festival she could have had a chance of freedom. Hell before Amber she could have been rewarded.

But no, her guilt had come far too late. She had helped a side win then spat in its face. It had been idiotic, rash and now all Emerald had was enemies chasing her on all sides. It was what she deserved but that didn't mean she had to lie down and accept it. The street rat was going to keep moving until someone ran her down. Which might be today if she wasn't careful.

She had hoped that this towns small population would have allowed her to remain hidden longer but no such luck. In a city she could blend into the many refugees but here the streets were mostly empty. Which meant Beacons fire team could let loose without worry of collateral.

The sound of heavy footsteps reached her ears and Emerald leapt forward, just as the cart she had been hiding behind exploded. Dust and debris flew at her and the large figure of Yatsuhashi appeared sword drawn.

"Come quietly," he said.

"Or don't," Coco said stepping from behind him. "I'm not fussed either way. Actually I kinda hope you do try to run. I've been waiting for this."

Emerald snarled.

"Then you can wait a little longer."

Speed was her only chance here. These two were from strong but they couldn't hit her if they couldn't catch her.

Always quick on the draw, Emerald had fired six shots before they could react. Not at them, at the ground. Dust flew into the air obscuring her form then vision and she heard the fashion queen swear before unleashing another barrage of bullets.

Her gun changed forms in her hand, and she pulled herself into a side street with a clank of chains.

"Dammit. Velvet, Fox after her. Do not split up. Her semblance is limited to one person."

Emerald swore. They weren't quite right but they might as well be. Two minds were a stretch for her and in combat it was difficult at the best of times. And this was not the best of times.

The problem was how they even knew that. Emerald had always been careful to keep her semblance hidden, only using it when she absolutely had to. Only Mercury and Cinder knew how it worked fully.

She groaned. That meant they had started leaking it. If everyone knew how it worked... Emerald shook her head. Don't think like that. Maybe it was just a theory. They were a second year team and that had to count for something.

Distracted the thief didn't notice she wasn't alone until it was too late. Sharp blades bit at her aura and she cried out in pain. Without time to think, Emerald just reacted and moved. Rolling to avoid another attack, pushed her right into the path of the rabbit.

Velvet tackled her and the two warriors rolled into the Main Street. The Faunus was stronger than Emerald had expected, crushing her weapon arm beneath her leg. Her technique was poor and if she had a minute Emerald would have destroyed her.

But she didn't have a minute. A minute meant facing Fox and possibly the other two catching up. Desperate times.

Suddenly she wasn't Emerald. Her green hair vanished into a dark beret and she smirked as Velvet relaxed institutionally. It didn't matter how prepared someone was for her. Some part of them would always doubt what they were seeing.

"Co-"

The second distraction was all she needed to loosen her arm from Velvets grip. Her arm slammed into the girl's throat, knocking her fully off of Emerald as she gasped for breath. Jumping to her feat, Emerald kicked the Faunus in the stomach for good measure, taking slight pleasure in the groan it elicited. Hopefully it would wind her and slow her down a little. Now she just had to deal with-

Fox appeared from nowhere and she barely had time to throw up her weapon before their blades clashed loudly. Too loud, the other two would know where they were and she couldn't fight all three. Hell she was barely keeping up with this one.

He was fast and with only one blade she couldn't compete. Why they hadn't put this guy through for the tournament, Emerald didn't know. Fox had already nicked her Aura three times. Coco hadn't been able to lay scratch Time to leave.

Feinting to the left, Emerald flipped back and fired off a round into Velvets chest. It bounced harmlessly off her Aura but it was enough to stagger her. With a cry of pain, Velvet fell to one knee and Emerald activated her semblance once more.

Fox jumped to Velvet's side, desperate to stop the flow of red gushing from her. By the time he realised the mistake, Emerald was already on the roof.

Glancing at her scroll told her she didn't have a lot of time. Her Aura was flitting dangerously close to the red and the train would be leaving soon. Grimacing Emerald quickened her pace. She would make it, just. The station wasn't far and it wasn't like she was buying a ticket. It was only across the street. She could do this.

Skidding to a stop on the roof, Emerald could see the machine gun and the bear slowly searching the street.

"Oh come on..." she muttered.

Think think think. Thumper and White eyes would be here soon and then she would be screwed. There was no way she could take on all four of them. A plan began to form in her head. It was a bit of a Hail Mary but right now she didn't have a choice. Only one chance though, with what little Aura she had left, she doubted she could muster up many more illusions.

Taking a breath, she stood up into view and activated her semblance.

"Look out!"

The two hunters spun round, the barrel of Cocos gun already spinning. God she hoped this worked. Of all the teams to die to...

Coco hadn't fired yet, obviously wondering why Emerald had given away her position so readily. Emerald smiled down at the fashion queen waiting for her to get it. Suddenly Cocos eyes darted to her partner.

"Too late," she muttered before shouting to the bear. "That's not me. It's a trick."

A fifty-fifty chance he would take the bait. To him, it looked like two Cocos were staring at him. She could practically see the gears spinning. Trying to work out if his leader had left his side. Wondering if she was real. Two targets to choose from. But which one should he choose?

The answer was simple. With a sword that size, he would attack the one who was closest.

The fashion queen was thrown against the wall with enough force to crack it. Her gun went flying reverting back to its bag form and then Emerald was running. Don't look back, you don't have time.

Across the rooftops she sprinted, pushing everything she had left into the final dash. The train had started to move, but she was still too far away. A sniper's bullet caught her shoulder but Emerald kept running. Where had the rabbit pulled that from?

It didn't matter just keep going. Almost there. Just one last jump.

Emerald hit the moving train hard. Immediately she started to slide and was forced to stab her weapon into it to stay stable. Panting, the thief stood up staring back at the town as it faded away.

Team CFVY stood on a building but they weren't following. Not being able to resist a final taunt, Emerald gave them a smart salute before dropping down into the carriages.

It was a storage train; she had made sure of that before boarding. Emerald didn't know what they were transporting but hopefully there was something she could use. Later though. For now, she needed to sleep. Emerald doubted anyone would be patrolling and if they were, she could deal with them. Mistral was at least a day's train ride away. Plenty of time for her to sort out the supplies.

But that did leave her along time with her thoughts. Thoughts that were rapidly turning against her. Every time she closed her eyes, Emerald could see the fire and destruction. Emerald saw everything that she made happen. All the death she had caused.

Guilt. Emerald was not meant to feel guilty. She had always done what she needed to do to survive. That was the one thing she, Mercury and Roman had ever agreed on. survival above all else. Step on whoever you needed to do so.

But there had been so much death and it was all her fault. Cinder had killed Amber and Mercury had fought in the tournament but Emerald was the one who had made it all possible. Emeralds hands were dripping in blood. She couldn't handle it. The memories flooded her mind straying into every thought she had.

Her semblance allowed her to make people see things. Anything she was thinking about. But ever since that night, Emerald hadn't been able to control it.

Now she saw it too. Blood, fire and death. And then she would appear. Whenever Emerald was alone, the girl would never let her rest.

 _Salutations friend_

A groan of angry pain broke from her lips as she covered her head, trying to block out the sounds her own power was making.

 _Are you okay?_

"Shut up," Emerald choked into an empty carriage. "Please just... please leave me alone"


	6. Chapter 6

The forest had finally broken and in the distance, they could see the towering structures of Mistral standing high on the horizon. They would arrive by the end of the day if they kept their current pace.

Pulling out her rifle, Ruby focused her sights and scanned the surrounding. No Grimm as far as she could see, but she wasn't taking chances. Some Grimm could hide and camouflage into their surroundings with ease and she couldn't quite remember where they came from.

Weiss would have known and probably have smacked her for not knowing. Lectured her about paying attention in class and called her a Dolt while Ruby would just smile and aggregate her more. Then she would promise to pay attention to Professor Port next time while really they both she would zone out immediately and copy Weiss's notes later.

They were partners after all.

Still as long as they were careful and kept their guard up, her knew team would be fine. They were Huntsman after all. Just huntsman who had graduated a little earlier than planned.

"See anything," Jaune asked her as she put away her weapon.

"Nothing obvious. We should make it to Mistral within the day." She turned giving the group a mock scowl. "Of course it would have been earlier but someone decides to let me sleep in."

"But you were just so cute," Nora swooned, enveloping the girl in a tight hug. "In your little rose pyjamas. How could we have possibly woken up such an adorable little-"

"Okay okay. Geez you're worse than Yang..." she said blushing. "You should have still woken me up."

"And you shouldn't have taken extra watch time."

"I think I liked it better when you were quiet Ren," she muttered without venom. "Let's just get moving."

The group trudged their way through the knee high snow, upper leg for Ruby. Jaune led the way, the best for clearing a path for them to follow. It was hard going but he didn't complain. Jaune claimed that if they were attacked it was best to keep the three best fighter as energized as possible.

Ruby followed close behind, keeping her sharp eyes darting around the landscape for any tell-tale sign of black that signified Grimm. The snow made it easy enough, Grimm fur didn't blend well in the white. The young girl tried to ignore the fact that red blended in just as well as black.

Ren had the best senses, barring sight obviously so he followed in third. If anything were to slip by Ruby's watchful eye, he would notice it. Still Ruby knew the snow hampered his ability to move as freely as he would have liked.

And Nora brought up the rear. If anything tried to sneak up on them, she could send it flying. It also allowed her to talk to them all and keep them in high spirits. Ruby had no idea how she remained so optimistic but was grateful for it none the less.

That was how they had been travelling for weeks now. Sometimes they changed it up but this seemed to be the best option so far. Sometimes Ruby wondered how Team RWBY would have travelled if they had making this journey. Weiss would probably go first, using Dust to clear a path. Blake would be behind her, her Faunus ears even sharper than Ren's. And Yang would be at the back making jokes about watching their rears until Ruby was blushing, Weiss was yelling and Blake was trying to suppress a smile.

It felt almost disingenuous to be thinking of her old team so often but Ruby couldn't help it. She had used to dream about the adventures Team RWBY would have together. This mission they would undertake, the bad guys they would fight and even after they graduated, they would stick together. It was hard to accept that it would never come to pass.

And although Ruby felt guilty she knew that the rest of her new team would give almost anything if Pyrrha was with them instead of her.

"Wait," Ren said suddenly. "I hear something."

The group stopped quickly all straining to listen past the sound of the wind. It was faint but Ruby could just make out the sound that had drawn Ren's attention. The growling of Grimm.

"Which way?" she said.

Ren paused as he worked it out before pointing to their right. The group didn't need telling twice as they all headed towards the source of the sound. Grimm this close to the city could only mean one thing. Someone needed their help.

Gunfire soon joined the sound of Grimm. Low calibre bullets that didn't sound like they were Aura infused. Whoever these people were, they were not Huntsman. They didn't have much time.

Glancing over her shoulder at her team mates, Jaunes determined expression turned to one of horror as he realised what she was about to do.

"I'm sorry."

"Ruby don't-"

His words were met with a flurry of rose petals.

* * *

The roars of Grimm and gunfire echoed loudly through the snow top field but Jaune Arc didn't hear them. He didn't hear the rest of his team mates yelling for him to slow down or how heavy his breath was. All he heard was the pounding in his head as he repeated the words Ruby had just said. The same words words Pyrrha had said before she had died.

This couldn't be happening. Not again.

"Jaune wait for us."

Ren and Nora were close behind him but the heavy snow impeded their speed preventing them from catching him. He was taller and it slowed him less but still he couldn't hope to match Rubys speed, as she skipped over the ground without leaving a mark.

The sound of Crescent Rose pierced the air as Ruby engage the Grimm. Jaune could see the red blur as she blinked around the monsters as she fought to defend the soldiers. Ruby could handle herself. Jaune knew she could, but there was a lot of Grimm for one person to face alone.

Attached to shield, his scroll beeped and Jaune saw that it had entered the range to detect Rubys Aura. It was a third depleted. Logically he knew that it meant nothing. She had probably just burned a chunk of it using her semblance. The Grimm won't have even hit her yet. They probably never would.

But still he pushed himself even harder towards the horde of Grimm. He couldn't lose anyone else.

* * *

The first Ursa fell before it even realised she was there. The second one barely had time to react before it to meet her blade. Squeezing the trigger of her weapon, Ruby left the momentum carry her backwards into the path of a Beowolf. In one fluid motion, Ruby sliced her scythe through the air removing the head of the monster.

Three down, quite a lot to go.

In front of her the Grimm had circled back to regroup and were slowly starting to spread out. No sigh of an Alpha which was a small mercy in and of itself but it did mean these Grimm were moving without guidance. Much smarter than the ones that used to hunt around Patch. They must be fairly old.

Taking a moment, Ruby glanced behind her at people who had been defending themselves. About six of them. Their outfits look military and a few were taking cover behind a crashed jeep. The rest had started to approach her, their rifles trained on the Grimm.

"You're awfully young to be out here," one said who looked like their leader. "Not that we are complaining."

"My mom always thought it was best to start young," she quipped back. "Helps you get the practice in."

"She the one who taught you how to use that scythe?"

"Nah that was my uncle."

"Sounds like some family you got their red."

"My dad punches Grimm."

The man stared at her for a second before shaking his head.

"Hunters," he muttered. "Any your family happen to be nearby. You're good but I would rather not trust the fate of my men to one girl. No offence."

Repressing a humph of indignation, Ruby turned back to the Grimm.

"No family today," she confidently. "But my team will be here soon... Any minute now."

Unfortunately, the Grimm didn't look like they were going to give her that minute. Their growling had gotten louder and they had started moving closer now they had gotten a good look at Ruby. Their apprehension of her was giving way to their base nature to kill.

"Well I hope they get here soon," the man said before addressing his squad. "Concentrate your fire on any that get close but let the Huntress deal with the main bulk of them. Killing Grimm is what they do so give her room to do it."

It was nice they had such confidence in her. She glanced around trying to get a bead on their number but they kept moving making it difficult to count. Ruby gripped her scythe trying not to let her discomfort show. These were a lot smarter than she was used to.

With her semblance she doubted they would be able to touch her but it wasn't herself Ruby was worried about. These troops were depending on her and without the rest of her team here, she wasn't sure she could keep all the attention on her.

But she couldn't wait for the to get any closer. What was it Yang used to say, the best defence is a good offence. Smirking, Ruby threw Crescent Rose behind her, fired a round and flew head first into the Grimm.

As she fought against the horde, everything else faded away. It was always like this when fighting Grimm. Ruby could let her mind go blank and instinct would take over. She was still aware of her surroundings, at least aware to notice several Beowolves attempting to try their luck against the solders.

Extending out her scythe, she fired three rounds sending her light body into a whirlwind of blades. The few caught in her range soon dissolved to smoke and Ruby knew she had only moments before the others recovered.

Slamming her weapon into the ground to steady it, Ruby fired her rounds directly into the Beowolves ending their existence before they could reach the soldiers. She smiled as she tried to lift her weapon out of the ice but it soon vanished when all that happens was her own boots dug in more.

An Ursa roared and Ruby could do nothing as its claws were already carving towards her. Then a loud bang pierced the air and the beast was thrown back with a hole in its chest.

Ruby fired her weapon digging herself out of the ice and to safety in one movement. That gun. It had sounded high calibre, far more powerful than anything that the soldiers or even seen had on them. It had sounded familiar though, almost like... But her uncle was back on Patch. How could his gun be here?

There was no time to think about that though as the Grimm were already starting to advance towards her. Now though they may between her and the soldiers. That wasn't good enough, she couldn't protect them from here.

Staring directly at the Grimm, Ruby waited for them to come closer. She just had to keep the occupied a little long then the others would arrive. The Ursa's at the front growled as they approached her. Ruby narrowed her eyes waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

And then suddenly, they stopped. Ruby stared in disbelief as the Grimm that had just seconds before been desperate for blood now stood, whining and moaning as they avoided her eyes. Her silver eyes...

And then as one, the remains Grimm turned and fled. Ruby watched them go staring in shock as her uncle's words rang in her head. Had she done that? Had the Grimm been afraid of her?

"Ruby!"

Jaunes voice snapped her out of her daze and she turned to see the rest of the team arriving.

"Aww," Nora said. "Did we miss it?"

"Sorry Nora," Ruby grinned. "They must have seen you coming."

"They ran?" Ren asked through panting breaths. "Grimm don't run."

"They don't normally meet me though do they?"

Ruby laughed nervously at Nora's comment hoping that it didn't sound as forced as it was. She must have gotten away with it as Ren just shook his head at his partner's antics but Jaune was still staring darkly at the ground.

"Jaune," she said curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he muttered. "It's fine."

Clearly it wasn't fine and even Ren and Nora were glancing at him. Before they could question him though, the soldiers had walked over to them.

"Well can't say I have ever seen something like that," the captain said. "But truth be told I say that every time I meet a Hunter."

Ruby grinned as she put away her weapon.

"Thanks."

"What are you doing out here?" Ren asked. "You seem rather under equipped for dealing with these Grimm."

"It used to be enough but the monsters are getting smarter," he replied shaking his head. "Managed to flip our jeep and overwhelm us before we could recover. If you hadn't arrived when you did, we would have been goners."

"You shouldn't think like that. It gives them strength."

"I know. May not be a hunter but I know enough about them to know how Grimm work. Doesn't change the truth though, we owe you our lives."

"Well I'm glad we could help," Nora said cheerily. "Any chance of a lift back to Mistral as a reward?"

"Nora."

"What? We've been walking for weeks."

"Weeks?" one of the soldiers said. "Where did you come from?"

"Atlas?"

"Can't be," another said darkly. "They aren't letting their hunters leave. Gotta be Vacou."

"We could just tell you," Jaune muttered. "Doesn't have to be a guessing game."

"Well which is it then?"

"Neither," Ruby said. "We came from Vale."

The guards suddenly got very quiet and Ruby noticed a few of them reach for their holstered guns. What was this about?

"Is that a problem?"

The captain sighed as he gestured for the soldiers to stand down. Most of them seemed relieved. They had just watch her run rings around the Grimm that had nearly killed them all. And now there were four of them.

"New protocol is to take all citizens of Vale in for questioning regarding the events of the Vytal festival. We are going to have to ask you relinquish your weapons and come with us." The man grimaced. "For our sakes, we hope you come quietly."


	7. Chapter 7

Yang awoke to pain. Everything hurt. Opening her eyes, she realised she was in a tent. What happened? Why wasn't she at home? She remembered being at Juniors, drinking and then there was a fight-

Mercury.

It all came back to her in a moment and Yang jerked forward in shock. Something cold and metal caught around her neck, holding her against a steel pole. Reaching up, her hand touched a steel collar.

Steel was nothing to her. She was huntress, who broke Grimm bones with her fists when others used hammers. Sliding her hands through the gap between metal and skin, Yang started to break it off. Nothing happened. Frowning, she tried again, straining her muscles in an attempt to free herself.

A surge of pain shot through her chest and Yang seized, letting out a cry. What happened? She stared down at her hands and concentrated on her Aura. Mercury had knocked her out but her Aura should have recovered by now. At least enough to break this. Then why did she feel so drained. This didn't make any sense.

"Don't bother," a cold voice said.

Yang looked up and froze at the two men who had appeared in the tents entrance. Mercury stood, arms crossed. His ever present smirk sitting on his face as he looked down on her.

The other was the one who had spoken. He stood there, a White Fang mask on his face and the sword that still haunted her dreams, present at his waist.

Adam Taurus

He walked towards her, crouching down so that they were closer but still he looked down on her. Yang hated how much her body recoiled away from him, practically shaking in fear no matter how hard she tried to hold herself together.

But if he cared at all for her discomfort, he didn't show it. Yang could tell she meant nothing to him. She was just another human to the Faunus. Someone else to cut down in the name of his just cause. Her capture was just a means to an end to get what he really wanted.

Blake.

"It's an Atlas design we procured," Adam said, brushing her neck as his fingers ran across the collar. "It's blocking your Aura. You will not be leaving us."

"Not in one piece anyway," Mercury added causally, earning a look from the masked man. "What? Is my input not appreciated? So much for equality."

"Mankind lost the right to equality long ago. This partnership only extends so far." There was a weighted pause. "I suggest you do not try to push it."

Mercury raised his hands in mock surrender. For the moment Yang was of no concern. Apparently the man wasn't liked even in his own circles.

"Yeah I've heard the speech," the assassin said dismissively. "I just hope I'm not the only one who appreciates the irony of you collaring us awful humans."

Adam ignored his jibe, gesturing for Mercury to leave with a wave of his arm.

"You completed your task so tell Cinder that the alliance stands, for now," Adam said turning his attention back to her. "Now leave."

"Always a pleasure," Mercury muttered as he headed for the tent entrance. "See you later Blondie... Well probably not."

And then he was gone, leaving Yang alone with the man who had mutilated her. He didn't say anything at first merely stating at her through his mask. It was so quiet; Yang could hear him breathing. Like a cat standing above a mouse, poised to strike. Then finally he spoke.

"You were her partner correct?"

She didn't have to ask who 'her' was and it wasn't really a question in any case. Obviously, he knew the answer. So she stayed quiet not giving him the satisfaction of hearing her voice crack. But with his mask, it was impossible to tell if it bothered him at all.

Yang wished she was free to break it apart on his face. To make him hurt, like she hurt. To make him feel as useless and empty as she did. To destroy the man that had ruined her life and make sure he never hurt anyone she cared about.

But you're a coward, a small voice told her. Even if you were free, you would still be frozen. It happened at Juniors and now he's dead. It's better if you just die here.

"Here is what's going to happen," he said softly. "You are going to tell me everything you know about Blake Belladonna." He extended her name, making Yang's flesh crawl and shudder. "As a reward you will get to live a little longer and when your time comes, I will make your death quick. More than any of your kind deserves."

Yang spat in his face.

"I'm not telling you anything."

For a few moments, Yang waited for the strike that would end her life. Adam began to move and she closed her eyes hoping that whatever came next could give her some peace. She might even see Mom again...

"Sir!"

Opening her eyes, Yang could see a White Fang agent standing in the tents entrance. She looked nervous, as interrupting her leader could end in her death. For all Yang knew it could. But still Adam hadn't taken his eyes off Yang.

"What?" he said coldly.

"One of our agents wishes to speak to you... She says she has news of the traitor."

Yang felt her blood run cold. No. They couldn't have found her. Not Blake, she was too good at hiding. Too fast to be caught. They couldn't have found her so quickly.

"All our agents are to report here if they have news," Adam said. "I will not be summoned anywhere."

"But sir it's not one of our normal... Sir it's the freelancer."

Adams head snapped to the side and for the first time since he had entered the tent, the White Fang leader didn't seem so in collected.

"Where is she?"

"Our camp a few miles north of here... Should I send word for her to come here?"

A few moments of silence passed as Adam seemed to weigh up his options. Then he stood up and headed towards the exit.

"No, I need her information now. I'll be back tomorrow. Until then, no one touches the prisoners." He paused in the doorway. "But if she causes any trouble kill her. Her head will send the message whether she is attached to it or not."

* * *

 _"Yang, Yang. Stay still."_

 _An exasperated sigh broke from her mothers mouth. Yang looked up at her, a sheepish grin on the eight year olds lips and blonde hair strewn across her face from the chase. A few moments passed in which Summer tried to keep up strict facade before eventually giving up and resorting to the Huntress._

 _Faster than the young child could keep up with, her mother was upon her, a brush in one hand tickling Yang with the other. Yang let out shrieks of protests and giggles trying to escape her mom but to no avail._

 _"Mom," she squealed. "Stop stop. I'll be good."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Dad!"_

 _On the other side of the room, her dad shot her an apogetic look from above the pages of a book._

 _"Sorry squirt. It's you or me." His eyes flickered back to the book. "Should have listened to your mother."_

 _"Thank you dear," Summer smiled. "Now go get ready."_

 _"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"_

 _Yang giggled at the look Summer shot her husband and the innocent grin that was present on her dads face. He'd been gardening all day and was still wearing the soul coated shorts that he refused to throw out now matter how old they got._

 _"Go get ready," Summer repeated. "I don't want to be late for Ruby's show."_

 _"We don't have to leave for another hour honey. We aren't going to miss it." Taiyang walked forward pressing a kiss on his wife's forehead and ruffling Yangs hair. "Plus if we get her ready too soon, Yang will just ruin the outfit again."_

 _"Go get ready," Summer said for the third time. "I'll make sure that Yang doesn't end up in the pond."_

 _"...that happened one time."_

 _With a wry smirk of victory on her face, Summer turned her attention back to Yang, deftly catching the blonde as she attempted to wriggle out of Summers grasp_

 _"One time too many. Now run along."_

 _Shooting Yang a wink, Taiyang left the room, leaving his two girls alone. Content that everyone was on schedule, Summer started to hum, running the brush through long locks in an attempt to tame the beast. Then abruptly she stopped._

 _"Yang, why do you have twigs in your hair?"_

 _Yang blinked trying to remember what she had done today that could have resulted with wood in her hair. Nothing came to her. She had done a lot but nothing that would cause that. Maybe it was when she had thrown the leaves at Melanie... She would probably get in trouble for that. Best to stick to a different answer._

 _"I do?"_

 _Summer sighed, mostly in amusement but with a little exasperation. Clearly she saw right through her daughters attempts at deflection but decided it wasn't worth the stress._

 _"Yang you have been blessed with beautiful hair," she said instead. "You should take better care of it."_

 _The young girl rolled her eyes. This wasn't the first time this had come up. For some reason, her mom just loved to mess and play with her hair. Not Ruby's hair, just hers._

 _Reaching up, Yang tugged on her straw like hair._

 _"It's just hair."_

 _"I happen to like your hair," Summer replied. "and if you don't take care of it, you will end up a little bald girl. Would you like that?"_

 _Yang paused. She remember a story her dad had told her of warrior monks who could defeat any opponent with one punch. Their strict training regiment had made them lose their hair. That would be awesome if she could be that strong... Probably not what mom was looking for though."_

 _"Uhh no?"_

 _Letting out a small noise of approval, Summer went back to her brushing. A few more minutes of silence passed before Yang asked the question that had been bothering her._

 _"Mom, why do you like brushing my hair so much?"_

 _"You're my daughter, don't need a reason."_

 _"You don't do it with Ruby."_

 _The brushing stopped again as though Summer had just realised this. Slowly she placed the brush on the ground before speaking in a voice that made Yang feel strangely sad._

 _"When I was still at Beacon, I had a friend who never took care of her hair. Like you she had beautiful hair, but she didn't appreciate it and never brushed it. So I would do it for her." Her voice got even quieter. "You're hair reminds me of her."_

 _Yang didn't say anything not really sure how to respond. For a few moments, there was silence, as the young girl struggled to find the right words._

 _"It always get frizzy after I wash," she mumbled. "You could brush it then..." Embarrassed Yang fumbled the words. "If you want to."_

 _Warm arms enveloped her in a comforting hug and Yang suddenly felt a slight weight on her head as Summers forehead connected with her._

 _"I think I would like that very much," Summer whispered. "Thank you Yang."_

* * *

The sounds of screaming woke Yang from her sleep. Even chained to the pole in her prison tent, the blonde brawler could feel the heat of fire and the crackling of burning wood. What was going on?

Adam was gone till at least the morning so it couldn't be to do with him. There was no way that any of the Kingdoms militaries would be organised enough to retake Vale and why would they be attacking a small White Fang settlement?

Yang swallowed not daring to hope. Could it be Blake? Had her partner come for her? Blake was smart. It was possible she could have lured Adam away then set the fire to use as a distraction. Could it be her?

Whoever it was, they had the White Fang in shambles and Yang could hear the sounds of yelling filling the camp.

"Someone put that fire out."

"Find whoever did this."

"Protect the Dust."

"Do not let it spread."

"What the hell are you doing he-"

Yang flinched back as someone screamed in pain. Suddenly the fire wasn't a concern as someone began to tear their way through the White Fang forces. Yang could do nothing but to prevent the slaughter that was taking place.

"What is she?"

"She's too fast."

"Where did it go?"

The shouting continued audible even above the clash of blades and the screams of pain and death. Explosions of different Dusts were viable against the fabric of the tent and Yang grimaced as she saw the blood start to leak under it.

And then there was silence.

In the entrance of the tent, Yang could see her guard still standing. She hadn't moved since the fighting began and had done nothing to help her comrades. But she was shaking, taking a step backwards into the tent as whoever was out their turned their attention to them.

"Please don't kill me," they pleaded. "I did what you asked. I delivered the message to Adam, I got him out of the camp just like you asked. The prisoners just in here, you don't have to hurt me, please. I did what you wanted."

Yang could hear the sound of a sword being sheathed and her guard let out a sigh of relief. It seems that fate had smiled on her. And then she heard a woman speak.

"Yes you did."

Blood splattered against the ground and the Faunus guard crumpled to the ground. Her lifeless eyes stared up at Yang the look of terror still reflected in the brown orbs. The blonde stared at the dead Faunus, unable to process what had happened. The women had been her enemy, holding Yang against her will and would have done nothing as she had been executed.

But to see her just lying there. A life snatched away in the swing of a sword. It made her want to vomit. When she had last walked into Juniors bar, Yang had never seen a dead body. Now she had witnessed two murders.

And the one who had dealt the blow was just outside. They had come for her, that's what the dead Faunus had said. It couldn't be Blake. She would never have murdered one of her own so callously and without was the behaviour she had expected from Mercury... Her blood ran cold. Cinder had used swords.

Had the pyromancer comer for her. To use Yang against her sister just like Adam had wanted against Blake. Qrow might have been quiet when talking to Ruby, but Yang had still heard a little through the walls. Ruby had been the one to defeat Cinder that day. Was Yang just revenge for that defeat?

She didn't have to wait long for an answer as the tent flap opened and her rescuer walked inside. Yang could only stare in disbelief as she looked up at the woman in the red and black kimono. The Grimm mask was held in one of her hands and her sword of Dust lay in its sheath.

"Well my daughter," Raven Branwen said, a slight frown on her face. "It's time for you to get up. We have a lot to discuss."


	8. Chapter 8

Mistral had changed since Emerald had last been there. Not a lot, just small differences here and there. Things you wouldn't even be able to notice unless you were looking for them. Unless you knew what the city had used to be.

It was the fear. She could see it in everyone as she passed crowds in the streets. The way their eyes were cast downwards, never looking at anyone for too long. The way they kept their hands firmly in the pockets, keeping everything close to them.

Paranoia was rife making it easy for Emerald to slip through the crowds. A girl in a long hooded coat hardly stood out in the winter weather so she could hide the hair that betrayed her name with little effort. She was just another pair of boots walking through the snow. It made it harder to pick pocket true, but not impossible. Especially not for her.

The buildings were still the same though. Towering structures in the middle, home to the rich and the elite. Haven itself the biggest of all, all to facilitate the CTT system nestled at the top. The height of buildings dropped as you entered the slums. A maze of side streets and hidden alleyways. Straying down that area of the city was asking to be robbed. And that was if you were lucky. Many people simply never came back at all.

But it was in neither slums or skyscraper that Emerald was headed to. She couldn't. The upper end of the city would be safe but security would pick her up with a few days. Then she would be right back to square one.

Maybe she could disappear into the slums and the criminal underworld. The thief doubted that she would be turned in to the law there. If she dyed her hair and changed her name, Emerald could hide forever. Or she would end up with a knife in her gut, stabbed by some asshole who had family in Vale.

No the middle ground between the upper and the lower districts was her only shot. Refugees were still arriving every day. People desperate for safety and security. Emerald could use that. Blend into crowd or take what little she could get her hands on. Then try to ignore the fact they were only here because of her.

If she could play her cards right, lie low and disguise herself she had a chance. As long as she didn't draw any attention to the area then maybe she could last... A few weeks.

Her heart sank as the realization hit her. For all she knew Cinder was already here. Even if she wasn't how long could Emerald realistically hope to last. Whether it was Mercury, Cinder, Roman or Neo, someone was going to find her.

Walking through the streets, her sigh attracted the attention of her now ever present companion.

"Is something upsetting you friend?"

Emerald ignored her.

"You seem rather down Emerald," Penny said regardless. "If something is wrong then I would like to help. That is what friends are for, are they not?"

"You're not my friend," she muttered. "You aren't even real."

"Then what am I?"

"I don't know. Some gir- machine that died back in Vale."

"But that can't be right," Penny said cheerfully. "How can I be with you now if you killed me in Vale?"

"I didn't ki-"

Emerald started to shout before stopping herself. Too late. Eyes were already upon, whispering about the person yelling at nothing. Not giving them time to stare, Emerald continued to walk.

"I didn't kill you," she said again more softly this time. "I'm a thief not a murderer. You weren't ever really alive anyway. You were just a puppet pretending to be alive."

Penny didn't reply to that. Instead she just continued to walk along beside Emerald as she made her way through the streets. Occasionally, she would try and strike up another conversation but this time Emerald kept her mouth shut.

It was getting late. Emerald needed to find somewhere to stay for the night. The inns and hotels weren't an option. She didn't have the money and even if she did, there was too high a chance of being recognized. Breaking into a place was too risky.

"You could always ask for help."

Dust she hated when Penny did that. Chiming in as though she could read her thoughts. Emerald rolled her eyes. She's a figment of your imagination, she can't just read your mind, she's a part of it.

And it was a stupid idea anyway. Who could she ask? A stranger? That would go down well. Hi, I'm a wanted terrorist who is responsible for the destruction of Vale. Can I crash on your couch? Anyone who she had used to know from Mistral would turn her in to the police and Mercury would be there within a day to collect her. No, Emerald had no one.

So that meantime had only one option. Spend the night in an alley somewhere and rely on her Aura to keep her warm. Just like the old days.

"Never thought I would be doing this again," she muttered as she turned down one of the streets. "Guess this is as good as place as any."

"And tonight you won't be sleeping alone."

"Yeah," she muttered sarcastically. "Thank Dust I have you..."

Emerald trailed off as she realised she recognized the street. How could it have taken her this long? She had even passed the jewellers. Still going strong. Turning around, the thief looked up to the sign that would confirm her location.

Sustrai Street

This was where everything had started. This was where she had met Cinder. This was where she had been saved.

"I'm sorry Cinder," she whispered. "I tried to do what you wanted, I just... I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't good enough for you. I'm just didn't think it would be like that."

Closing her eyes, Emerald began to focus. Breathing in and out, she was able to block out the ghost that haunted her. It wouldn't last long. It never did, but it would last just long enough for what she needed. Focusing on herself, Emerald opened her eyes.

Cinder stood before her, looking exactly like the day they had met. Back before Beacon and Roman. Before Maidens and Amber. Back even before Mercury. So long ago, when it had just been the two of them. Her angel Cinder, the woman who had saved her.

Her illusion smiled at her, raising her hand to gently stroke Emeralds face.

"My Emerald," she said.

And then she was gone.

* * *

The night passed without further incident. It was cold and she barely slept more than a few hours but the worst part was simply the fact, the morning brought a new day and old challenges. Emerald was hungry. It was a familiar feeling. One that she had felt for years until one woman came along and replaced it with fire. A fire that sustained and nourished her, never asking for anything in return

"That's not true."

Gritting her teeth, she tried to ignore the voice of her new travelling companion. The irritating little ginger that seemed to exist only to torture her. If a machine could have a soul, Emerald might have thought she was being haunted but they couldn't.

How comforting. It wasn't spiritual crisis, Emerald was just slowly suffering a mental breakdown over the course of several months.

Pushing thoughts from her mind, Emerald tried to focus on the crowd. The hunger was all the mattered right now. She needed to find a mark, so she could get some food. Wouldn't be hard, it was her after all. Emerald could steal a lighter from a criminal king pin, refugees were no challenge at all.

Yet here she was, standing and watching instead of taking what she needed. This was stupid. Emerald was damned anyway, what was a couple more stolen wallets on her mountain of sins.

"Stealing is wrong."

"Shut up," she muttered.

Emerald stepped forward into the crowd, quickly followed by a smiling Penny. That was the worst part about the girl. It was damn near impossible for Emerald to piss her off while Penny could do it by just breathing... so to speak. And that just annoyed Emerald even more.

Soon she found a target. A rich looking woman too self-absorbed to pay attention to anyone. Mistralian local probably judging by the way she turned her nose up at the refugees. Suppressing a smirk, Emerald walked forward and bumped into her. The reaction was predictable and instantaneous.

"Watch where you are going!"

Rolling her eyes, Emerald dropped her face and quickly fell into her act.

"I'm so sorry," she said in a panicked tone. "I'm just trying to find my sist-"

She didn't get a chance to finish her script with the woman already walking away. Why should she care about one scared street rat looking for another? People like that were the reason that she didn't feel guilty about stealing. No one really gave a damn about anyone else so why should she?

Heading down a side street, Emerald quickly pulled out the Lien and ditched the wallet. There was no need for it after all and on the odd chance she was stopped by someone who didn't recognise her, it was clear that the purse didn't belong to her. Evading the police would take time and would attract attention she couldn't afford.

From now on, Emerald would play things safe. Steal only what she needed. Avoid confrontation and keep a low profile. Do that and she might just last the year before Mercury found her.

"Why Mercury?" Penny asked her curiously. "Why not Roman and Neo? Why not Ci-"

"If you are going to be in my head," she interrupted. "Save me the trouble and go through all my thoughts, not just some of them."

"I'm sorry Emerald, I do not know what you are referring to."

In the blink of an eye, Emerald had deployed her weapon and slashed it through the young girl's form. It passed right through without so much as a flinch. Penny just stared at her unblinking just like every other time that Emerald had tried to prove her ethereal nature.

With a sigh, Emerald sheathed her weapon. It had been worth a shot. One of these days it might just work.

"It has to be Mercury," she muttered. "Roman isn't good enough, Neo is too much of a wild card and Cinder... Cinder wouldn't concern herself with me. Not directly. She has better things to do."

It hurt more than she cared to admit. Fortunately, Penny didn't seem to be able to access this part of her psyche. She never seemed to bring her up and Emerald was grateful for that small mercy, if nothing else.

"It has to be Mercury. He was my partner and helped train me. He knows my semblance almost as well as I do and he knows how to see through it. No one else makes sense."

"And he's an assassin," Penny said cheerfully.

Emerald swallowed.

"Yes, he's an assassin."

Penny didn't get to say anything else as the sound of crashing metal sounded from a small alleyway. Then she heard a grunt of pain and a yell. Probably a mugging. The red haired girl turned to her, concern evident in her green eyes.

"Someone's in trouble."

"This is Mistral; someone is always in trouble."

"We should go help."

"Yeah," Emerald said, turning to leave. "Go right ahead. I'll back you up."

Before Penny could respond, there was a yelp of pain and small girl darted from the alleyway. She looked about twelve, maybe thirteen at most. Dressed in rags meant orphan and the puppy ears above her head explained why. Faunus, maybe a refugee or just one of the many Mistralian street rats.

The girls head darted to one side before noticing Emerald and running towards her. Then three older kids appeared from the alleyway. Judging from the way the dog was hiding behind her legs and the newcomers were staring at her, she had just stumbled into a racial assault. Perfect.

"Please help me," the girl pleaded. "Don't let them hurt me."

"You better stay out of this girl," the leader of this group growled at her. "This doesn't concern you."

"Girl?" Emerald couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. "You're what fifteen?"

"Sixteen."

"Oh my apologies," she smirked. "You're a child acting out because mommy and daddy are too busy to pay attention to you right now. You're pathetic."

"Why are you defending her?" One of the others spat. "She's Faunus. You know what her kind did to Vale."

"I'm not from Vale and I'm not defending her. Do what you want?"

Behind her legs, the young girl let out a whimper. She even sounded like a dog.

"It's going to be okay," Penny said, trying to comfort the girl who couldn't even see her. "I'm not going to let them hurt you."

Like she had any say in the matter. Emerald could walk away right now and Penny wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it. Maybe hearing the puppy screaming in pain would get rid of Penny for a while. Then she could focus on staying alive. At this stage Emerald would just settle for some peace.

It was at that point one of the boys pulled out a knife.

"Last chance Minty," he growled, in a clear attempt to sound intimating. "Get out of the way."

"Now you see that was just stupid," Emerald said slowly. "I don't give a damn about the mongrel, but you really shouldn't have threatened me."

In a flash, her blade was in his hand and pointed it at the group. Their faces paled as they really what her weapon meant. This was not a weapon of some civilian. This was a weapon of a Huntress. Emerald might not be one but they got the message. They had realised just how outclassed they really were. They had knives the size of their palms against her sword. They were already running.

For a moment she considered chasing them, taking their wallets and making this worthwhile. She let them go. They wouldn't go to the police so there was no point following them. They were just kids after all and she was a thief, not a butcher.

The Faunus girl was already gone. Probably scampered away the moment the others did. She wasn't even getting a thank you. So much for gratitude. Honestly why had she ever wanted to be a Huntress?

"Because we get to help people," Penny's voice rang in her ear. "Isn't that enough?"

"I prefer to help myself," she said nonchalantly. "That way I know if the person is worth it."

"Are you?"

Emerald didn't answer.


	9. Chapter 9

Mercury grimaced as he stepped through the portal. Dust he was never going to get used to that. It was convenient sure but damn having every part of your body moved to the other side of the world instantly was like- well it was like having every part of your body moved to the other side of the world instantly.

Worst part was, Cinder would probably be sending him somewhere else before the day was out. He sighed. Maybe he could convince Emerald to take his place so that he could have a rest... Oh right.

The sentimental fool. Mercury just couldn't understand what could have driven her to run when she did. Hell even a day before would have made sense but running right when they were about to win. That was just stupid.

And now she was going to pay for it. He was probably going to have to do it to. Cinder hadn't left this place since Beacon and would probably like nothing better than to tear the world apart to find Emerald. The thief had more of an impact on their boss than Mercury had thought.

It had been clear that Emerald had loved Cinder from the moment Mercury had met the two of them. Not real love obviously, but love in the same way a dog loves their owner. Mercury had always thought it was kind pathetic the way Emerald constantly tried to please Cinder. Amusing yes but pathetic.

A shame really. When she wasn't grovelling Emerald had actually been rather tolerable. Closest thing Mercury had to a friend. They worked well together and he had enjoyed their sparring. Their verbal sparring anyway. Without her semblance, Emerald had never been able to match him or even give him a challenge. Even with it, he knew how her powers worked too well to be taken in by them. Their fights always ended the same way. With Emerald licking her wounds while he walked away grinning.

When it came to taking down Emerald, there was no one better suited than Mercury. He paused slightly as a thought occurred to him. He had never killed anyone he had known before. Let alone killed someone he might call friend. He wondered what that would be like.

Guess he was going to find out.

Cinder was waiting for him, a smile on her lips. She almost looked pleased to see him. She really must be getting restless.

"Ahh Mercury," she said as he approached. "It's good to have you back. I trust we are back on schedule?"

"Oh you know Adam. He's very reasonable when he wants to be."

Cinder laughed.

"What did he want this time?"

"Xiao Long," he said casually. "We had a small talk and I escorted her to him."

"Such a gentleman you are but I didn't think blondes were Adams type."

"There's more than one way to skin a cat."

He smiled at the way she shook her head, pretending not to be amused. Still he had been expecting more of a reaction. Cinder had been stuck here for weeks alone and despite her aloof nature, that was enough to make anyone restless. So why wasn't she?

A grin spread across Cinder face as she noticed his reaction. Mercury liked those smiles. It was the smile she had when they had taken down Amber. The smile when they had found what Penny really was. It only meant good things.

"What have you been up to?"

"I have someone I want you to meet," Cinder said. "I have a feeling that you'll enjoy catching up with them."

With that Cinder turned away, gesturing for him to follow. Guess he wasn't going to get much of a break after all. Still he was curious to see what Cinder had been doing in his absence. She was one of the few of shared his sense of humour after all. Mercury could sacrifice his break for that.

* * *

Nika was training in the courtyard, right where Cinder had expected her to be. The girl got nightmares if she stayed still too long. Poor thing. Useful for keeping her sharp and in check though. Not doing anything meant thinking. Thinking meant memories. Memories meant pain. So Nika trained to avoid the pain. She obeyed Cinder without question because thinking for herself meant facing the memories. It was perfect. Nika Ros made sure that Pyrrha Nikos stayed buried

"Okay Cinder I admit it," Mercury said. "You have really outdone yourself this time."

The look in his face when he had seen her. Even if Cinder killed Pyrrha now, the entire exercise might be worth it just for that alone. It would still be a tragic waste though.

She had noticed them now, the usual look of happiness at seeing her was replaced with one of apprehension. Probably Mercury's presence. They were going to have to fix that. Before Nika could get into earshot, Cinder turned to Mercury.

"Her name is Nika now," she said quietly. "Follow my lead. Keep it vague and leave the details to me."

"Cinder," Nika said smiling. "Is this..."

"That's right," she said encouragingly. "This is Mercury, our team mate."

Nika nodded slightly. This was going to require a deft touch. Pyrrha had barely met Mercury after all and probably didn't have any strong feelings on him. This was what Cinder was counting on though. No memories to influence what Cinder wanted from her. Nika and Mercury could start on a blank slate.

"Mercury," Nika repeated. "We were friends?"

He grinned.

"The best of friends."

Nika didn't return his smile, instead just looking blankly at the ground.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember much. Has Cinder..."

"I've told him that Ozpin hurt you during the battle and that it affected your memory."

This was important. Cinder repeated it every chance she got. Ozpin hurt you. Ozpin was the reason you have no memory. Ozpin is the reason you feel so lost. It's all because of him.

"I was hoping that you and he could spar," Cinder said. "You've told me that it feels familiar when we fight-"

"Can't imagine why," Mercury muttered but Cinder ignored him.

"So I was hoping that fighting him would jog some memories." She smiled. "If you are okay with this, of course."

Nika nodded slightly.

"If you think it will help, I am willing to try."

"Mercury?"

"Sure thing boss."

Like either of them had ever had a choice. Both fighters started walking away from each other as they readied themselves. Cinder joined Mercury catching his arm as she walked by.

"Be careful," she said, without much concern. "She isn't quite as... subtle as she used to be."

The smirk was already on his face. Cinder knew how he worked. In his mind, Mercury had already won. Arrogance he had earned, no doubt about that. That's why she kept him around. Mercury was good at what he did.

He had already fought Pyrrha once. He had been there when they had built her profile. He and Emerald had studied and examined Pyrrha Nikos extensively so he thought he knew everything he needed to know.

Oh how wrong he was. Mercury had no idea what Pyrrha was capable of. He had no idea of the power she had kept hidden. No idea of her true skill and her real potential. Mercury was an assassin. Pyrrha had been a warrior. Nika was something else entirely.

The two fighters stood opposite each other, waiting for Cinder to give the word. She let them wait a little longer and then...

"Begin."

Mercury was upon Nika within seconds. That's how he fought. His combat style didn't allow for much defence so Mercury would make sure they never got a chance to attack. Acrobatics and kicks. Overwhelm and outmanoeuvre. Shock and awe.

Closing the gap was smart and Cinder was curious to see how she would adapt. Nika didn't disappoint. A spear was ineffective at this range but she quickly took it in both hands using it as a staff. She blocked and dodged, her footwork flawless as she danced around the battlefield. It was practically textbook.

And Mercury could read her like a textbook.

He swept at her legs forcing her to jump to stay on her feet. In the air she was vulnerable and Nika could do nothing as his kick suddenly changed direction. Cinder heard Nika's grunt of pain as the Wind Dust struck her in the chest and she was sent flying across the field.

"Jogging any memories?" Mercury said. "Or do you want to-"

His taunt was cut off as Nika's spear rocketed towards him and he barely managed to deflect it in time. Cinder raised her eyebrow. That was a very aggressive attack for a friendly sparring session. Not like the champion of Mistral at all.

The weapon was already back in Nika's hands as she charged at Mercury. There was a furious look in her eyes as she stabbed and slashed. The smile on the assassins face looked a little more forced than usual as he barely managed to avoid the attacks. It was wiped from his face entirely, when the back end of her spear struck his head and he hit the earth hard.

"You know this does feel familiar," Nika said. "Did this happen often?"

Cinder couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped her lips. Oh this was getting interesting. First her aggression and now taunts. Nika had come along way. But not far enough it seemed. Even Amber had known to finish a target when you had the chance.

Still on the ground, Mercury had started spinning. His first rotation staggered Nika and the second ripped the spear from her grasp. By the third, Nika was thrown back by the full force of Mercury's tornado and he was showing no signs of stopping.

Even with her polarity, Nika couldn't bring her weapon back to her if she didn't know where it was. The attack had disoriented her. Maybe with a few seconds she could find it but Mercury wouldn't give the time.

Cinder paused. Mercury wouldn't give her the time, but Nika didn't look like she was looking for it. There was a cold look in her eye as she locked her legs into a rigid stance. A pause as she gathered her aura and then Nika raised her arms.

The tornado stopped with a sickening crack and Mercury let out a cry of pain. Cinder smiled. Nika must have worked out his legs but still, stopping his momentum dead was no easy task.

But then she saw the look of horror on Pyrrhas face as she realised what she had done. Unfortunate.

"Enough," Cinder said. "I think that will do."

Nika had already crossed the gap between her and Mercury to try and help him up. Cinder moved to join them shooting Mercury a look of warning. Follow the plan or this pain will be nothing.

"Mercury I'm so sorry," Nika said. "I don't know what came over me."

Grimacing, the man staggering to his feet. For a second there was hot fury in his eye, but before Nika could notice it, the look morphed into something softer.

"It's fine really," he said. "We've both had and done worse."

"We have..."

"Unfortunately yes," Cinder said, quickly taking the lead again. "Our work sometimes requires sacrifices. A regrettable side effect."

Nika looked away from them.

"Yes. Of course it does."

The girl made an excuse and walked away to find her weapon. It wouldn't take her long, even in her distracted state, but it would give Cinder time to talk to Mercury. His facade of friendliness had dropped the moment her back had turned and he was now flexing his legs gingerly.

"Son of a bitch that hurt."

"I warned you not to underestimate her," she replied silkily. "But you saw it didn't you? Her potential."

"Yeah I saw it," he muttered. "Then I heard her apologize for it."

"It's moving slower than I anticipated but have some faith my dear Mercury. I have everything under control."

Mercury let out another groan as he massaged his legs. The noise must have caught Nika's attention who had just retrieved her spear. Running back to join them, she took Mercury's arm over her shoulder to support his weight.

"Here let me help you," she said. "I still can't believe I... I just felt so angry."

"It's okay Nika," Cinder said soothingly. "Mercury will be fine after a little rest. We'll take him to the drawing room and then the three of us can talk."

"Talk? What do we need to talk about?"

Cinder took a deep breath. The next part would make or break her newest project. It was a risk but one that had to be made. The potential reward was too sweet to pass up.

"I've been lying to you Nika," she said softly. "And its time you learned the truth."

"What are you talking about?"

She could see the confusion etching its way across Nika's face. Green eyes filled with hurt and betrayal. Eyes that had still held the faintest memories of arrows. Cinder sighed, giving her a small reassuring smile.

"Does the name 'Pyrrha Nikos' mean anything to you?"

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos.

The name sounded familiar to her. Too familiar. As familiar to her as Cinder was now. Perhaps even more so. But who was she? Pyrrha Nikos...

Champion. Warrior. Idol. Alone.

The words swirled in her head as Nika followed Cinder and Mercury through the hallways, the latter still limping slightly. Those were the things that Pyrrha was. At least that's what she felt. But how could she know? These feelings were strong. Stronger than anything else she could remember. Well almost anything.

 _Blonde hair. Blue eyes. The face she couldn't quite put together. He was just a blur in her mind. But he was someone important. And there were two others. More faded than the boy, but strong none the less. Two opposites in perfect balance. Loud and quiet. Strong and fast. Ying and Yang. Three of them together with her. So much more than she had ever thought possible for her. Part of something instead of standing above it._

"Nika?"

Cinders gentle voice pulled her out of her trance and she realised they had arrived. The drawing room as Cinder called it. In the housing section of the facility that Nika and her master lived in, they were rarely together in this room. The books could distract her and Cinders presence was comforting if she was planning her next move.

However, when she was alone it just brought back the feelings. The loneliness and the doubt. The memories that didn't make sense. The phantom pain of something stabbed into her chest. And now Cinder was telling her that she had been lying to her. Everything was just confusing. Nika just wanted the pain to stop.

Mercury slipped into a nearby chair, wincing slightly as he did so. A pang of guilt ran through her heart. She'd hurt him. She hadn't even meant it. Mercury had been beating her, making her look like a fool in front of Cinder. It shouldn't have made her that angry but when she had seen that smirking face it was like he was her worst enemy.

It wasn't his fault. He had only agreed to the spar because Cinder had asked. Sure he had taunted her but to him they were friends. Verbal sparring was a normal thing between partners. She shouldn't have taken it personally but he had just made her seem so helpless. It was how Nika felt anytime she wasn't fighting. She couldn't let him take that from her. It was one of the few things she had left.

"So what did you want to tell me?" She asked once everyone was settled. "What haven't you told me?"

Cinder sighed. Clearly she was concern but, for the first time in months, Nika was wondering who that concern was for. Herself or for Cinder? The confusion inside her was slowly starting to acquiesce to anger as her master and friend still refused to answer. Struggling to remain calm, Nika asked again.

"Who is Pyrrha Nikos?"

"You are."

The words hit her hard and her mind cracked with the impact. The cloudy darkness that engulfed her memories momentarily lifted and all the answers she wanted where in reach. But then it returned and the confusion was worse than ever. That didn't make any sense. She was Nika Ros. Named for her hair. That was right. It felt true. How could she be Pyrrha?

"Well you were, in a way."

Cinder didn't elaborate as though waiting for Nika to react. To gauge her reaction to these cryptic words. Maybe she expected something to click in her mind and shake loose a few memories.

"I don't understand."

"I told you that all four of us infiltrated Haven and entered the Vytal tournament through them. That was the plan but after we failed to fully take the Fall Maidens power, the plan had to be amended."

"Someone had to find out what had happened to Amber so we sent you to Beacon. You looked like one of the applicants. Pyrrha Nikos from Mistral like us. A skilled warrior but her fame had left here friendless and alone. No one to come chasing her and reveal the deception. To maintain her advantage Pyrrha had always hid her semblance in battle to keep up her advantage. It was perfect."

"So I took her place..."

"Yes," Cinder nodded. "You joined Beacon and entered the tournament as part of your new team. When the time came, you re-joined me and we destroyed the CTT. But in the process, we engaged Ozpin and he did this to you."

"What happened to the real Pyrrha?"

The question broke her lips before she could stop it. She hadn't wanted to ask. She already knew the answer. Pyrrha would have been a loose end. Cinder didn't like loose ends. So when Cinder said the words, it wasn't shock that she felt, just cold hard acceptance.

"You killed her."

She could almost picture it. Pyrrha kneeling before her facing down death. Would she have begged for her life or met it with fierce resistance, refusing to go quietly? Perhaps she just accepted it. Nika supposed it didn't matter. The life Pyrrha might have lived had ended so Nika could take her place.

"You alright there Nika?"

They were meant to be words of comfort, logically she knew that. Mercury was just trying to help but still his words caused another flicker of anger within her. Suppressing it took effort but still Nika managed to force out a smile.

"Yes Mercury, I'm fine."

He returned her smile with one of his own. The fact it looked like a smirk was just a coincidence she was sure.

"You sure? Finding out you're a murderer can be rather-"

"Mercury!"

"No Cinder it's okay," she said quickly, not wanting to make things worse. "He's right... It just something I need to get used to."

Her excuses didn't seem to work as Cinder continued to glare at Mercury. The temperature of the room had risen several degrees, but Nika barely noticed, too wrapped up in her own feelings of self-loathing.

"Mercury, step outside so I can properly debrief you and send you on your next assignment," Cinder said icily. "Nika needs some time to rest and think things over."

The assassin nodded, clearly nervous. He stood up walking out as fast as his injured leg would allow. Sighing, Cinder turned back to Nika, the sympathetic smile back on her face.

"Don't be angry at him," Nika said. "He didn't mean to upset me..."

That sounded pathetic, even to her but of course Cinder would never have called her on it.

"Whether he meant it or not is irrelevant. Intentional or otherwise, actions have consequences." Cinder paused, the words meaning far more to her than to Nika. The silence remained for a few seconds before her teacher snapped out of it. "If Mercury cannot control himself then he becomes a liability. I will talk to him but for now, please, just rest. If you have any more questions I will answer them in time."

Nika nodded, not wanting to talk anymore. She had questions yes, but right now she didn't want them answered. What else would she learn about herself? What other lines had she crossed? If this was the type of person she had been, how had she lived with herself?

Cinder was the answer. Just trust Cinder and everything would be fine. Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to remain calm. As long as she trusted her teacher and her mentor, everything would be fine.

It had to be.

* * *

It was starting to get late and Nika still hadn't come to her. Not that surprising but still, it made Cinder nervous. Even for as little as she had been told, Nika still had a lot to process. None of it was true of course but it sounded like it could be and that's all that it needed to be. Her apprentice had told her often about the confusion and lack of self she had been experiencing since her 'injury'. This would hopefully go some way to explaining for so long by herself combined with the memory loss. Hopefully Nika would start to think that any memories that might resurface were just by-products of the life they had made up to maintain her cover. And if the two of them happened to run into anyone who knew Pyrrha, they wouldn't ruin everything she had worked towards by blurting out the name of a dead girl.

Growing restless, Cinder started to pace around her room, anything to distract herself from the girl. The room was much the same as it was when she had first arrived here, all those years ago. A large double bed pressed up against the wall. Various draws and a bookshelf filled with everything she could ever need or want. A lush red carpet and scarlet curtains. You could almost imagine that it wasn't in some Grimm invested wasteland.

How Salem had made it, Cinder still had no idea. It had been here when she first arrived, fully furnished and suited to her tastes. It was the first time that Salem had done that Cinder had thought impossible. It hadn't taken long for her to quickly realised there was very little her master couldn't do here. Most fifteen year olds would have been terrified at the prospect. Cinder had just wanted to know what it felt like.

Enveloping her hand in fire, the Fall Maiden smiled. Now she had an idea of what power felt like.

There was a soft knock on the door and immediately, Cinder extinguished the flame. Crossing the floor quickly, but quietly, she positioned herself on the bed to make it look like she hadn't been waiting for Nika to arrive. Only then did she respond to the knock.

"You can come in Nika."

"How did you know it was me."

"Mercury has already left." Cinder shivered inadvertently. "And my master doesn't knock."

"I see..."

The girl hung in the doorway not having the confidence to enter. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Cinder maintained her smile. Honestly this girl had faced down Cinder without flinching but now she barely had the courage to look her in the eye. It would be infuriating if it wasn't so useful. It had probably been easy for Ozpin to make her a Maiden.

"Please Nika, sit down," she said gesturing to a chair. "You must have a lot of questions."

"Not really."

"That's... surprising. And you're okay?

"It makes sense."

"That's not the same thing."

"No it's not," Nika agreed. "You didn't blame Mercury did you?"

The anger at Mercury idiocy flared again but she forced herself to remain calm.

"No of course not. I merely asked that he be more sensitive in the future. Your recovery is not something I take lightly."

"That's good... But you said he has already left?"

"Yes," Cinder admitted. "He has left to track down Emerald. Once she is back here, we can deal with her properly."

"Shouldn't I go with him. I thought you wanted me..." Nika swallowed nervously, struggling to say the words. "Involved with Emeralds capture."

"I just want her dealt with."

Too late Cinder realised her mistake as Pyrrha flinched at her causal tone. Quickly, she tried to think of a way to recover but instead decided to let it go. It would only draw attention to how little she cared for the thief and it would be good for Nika to acclimatize to this lifestyle. She wasn't at school anymore. Mistakes were met with more than just detention.

"However, Mercury did tell me something interesting he picked up from the White Fang," Cinder said. "They are planning an assault on the White Castle."

"And they didn't tell you?"

She shook her head.

"Adam Taurus is a bull headed fool but he has his uses. Its best to let him think he is doing as he pleases."

"Are you going to stop him? Surely he cannot hope to defeat the Schnees and Atlas at the same time."

Amazing. Even a first year with no memory knew just how stupid a move the White Fang were making. This was why you didn't let emotions make your decisions for you. But what could she really expect from a bunch of animals. The sooner Cinder could wash her hands of that cult the better.

"As I said a bull headed fool." Cinder smiled. "But no, I'm not going to stop him."

"What are you going to do then?"

"It's what we are going to do, my dear Nika."

"We..."

"It's time for us to move onto the next stage of the plan," Cinder said softly. "We are going to the ball."


	10. Chapter 10

They had been separated from the girls once they arrived. Ren had wanted to protest but knew it would only cause more trouble. They had talked about this happening. Not the being arrested part, none of them had expected that.

But should anyone ask them about their intentions in Mistral, they had decided it would be best not say why they were really here. Ren knew that most people would not support their mission. They were just first years after all. They should leave the hunting of these people to the actual huntsman.

That just wasn't something they could do though. These people had taken his friend from him. He couldn't just sit by and do nothing. He had to find them, but more than that, Ren had to know why.

What was worth all the death and destruction? What was worth the fear that the world now lived in constantly? Why had Cinder done this? Why did Pyrrha have to die?

So when the guards had come to question him, Ren had gone along with the plan.

"We're just here to help. We lost our home when Beacon fell and if we can prevent that from happening to anyone else, we need to try."

It sounded naive when he had said it out loud and he didn't think there was any way that the guards would believe it. But they had, moving their questions along to the Vytal festival and the events surrounding the Fall of Beacon.

He didn't have to lie for that part. The truth was, they didn't really know what had happened. Ren told them about the Grimm attacking on mass and how the dragon had appeared but he had just been fighting in the courtyard. They didn't know where Ozpin had gone or what had happened at the top of the tower.

Then the guards had taken him back to the holding cell. Jaune hadn't been much longer and now they sat alone waiting to hear when they would be released.

"Do you think they are searching our bags?"

Ren looked up, surprised at Jaunes question. His friend hadn't said anything since he had gotten back. It seemed like a strange topic to suddenly bring up unprompted.

"I don't know," he replied. "Probably."

The answer only caused Jaunes gaze to darken even more.

"Yeah. It's makes sense I suppose."

"Why do you ask? We don't have anything to hide." Ren was met with silence. "Jaune?" Another long pause.

"I have Akouo," Jaune said finally. "Her headpiece too. Rubys uncle gave them to me after she... after the battle."

Jaune had Pyrrhas shield. All this time and hadn't told them. Despite himself, Ren felt a prickle of anger. With effort he managed to keep his voice even. Maybe it was a good thing that Nora wasn't here. He doubted she would have the same restraint.

"Why didn't you tell us? She was our friend too. We had a right to know."

"I'm sorry. I know it was selfish but I just couldn't." Jaune sighed heavily. "She was my partner and it felt like they were all I have left of her."

"Pyrrhas lives on in us Ja-"

But he didn't get a chance to finish as Jaune interrupted, his voice quiet and bitter.

"For it is in passing we achieve immortality."

Ren paused, not quite sure how to respond. He knew the verse well. It was an old mantra he had been taught when first learning to unlock and grow his aura. How did Jaune know it? From what Pyrrha had told him, Jaune hadn't even known what Aura was before coming to Beacon.

"Pyrrha never wanted to be an inspiration," Jaune continued. "Pyrrha did it because she thought she had to. She just wanted to be Pyrrha and Cinder couldn't even let have that."

Jaune stood up as though he was no longer able to contain the anger and sadness within him. Ren didn't stop him. His friend had been quiet for too long. He needed this.

"You saw what she was like the final day. After her talk with Ozpin. I thought she was just nervous about the final fight but then she started talking to me about destiny. I didn't understand. I thought she needed help."

"What did you say?"

"I told her the Pyrrha Nikos I knew wouldn't let anything stand in the way of her destiny. It's my fault she's dead."

"Jaune..."

"If I hadn't pushed her or if I had guarded her better like Ozpin asked then maybe..."

Before Ren could respond the door to holding cell opened the captain from before walked in.

"Seems like you have friends in high places," he said, though he looked more than happy about that fact. "You're both free to go."

"What about our friends?" Jaune said instantly. "And our weapons."

"Your weapons will be returned to you, though we ask you do what you can to keep them concealed within the city. We don't want to cause a panic. Your friends are just finishing off their interviews and then they too will be released. We can take you to somewhere more comfortable while you wait."

It seemed to satisfy Jaune who was already heading towards the door. Ren followed not quite as content. Why were Nora's and Rubys interviews taking longer? Had one of them let something slip?

But there was nothing he could about that here. Jaune probably had the right idea, even if it would only get them out of the cell. Sighing he followed his leader regretting that they probably wouldn't get to finish this conversation.

Ren couldn't let his friend keep blaming himself for this. It wasn't Jaunes fault. It wasn't even Ozpins. There were only three people to blame for Pyrrhas fate. Emerald, Mercury and Cinder. Ren could only hope that once they found Cinder, Jaune might be able to forgive himself.

* * *

It had been almost familiar. Sitting in an interview room after a battle. Ruby half expected, half hoped, that Ozpin would walk through those doors, a plate of cookies in hand.

Sadly, it seemed like that was an unlikelihood but at least they have given her water. That was nice of them. Their questions hadn't been harsh. They just wanted answers. What happened to Vale. Who was responsible for the Vytal festival accident? Why had Atlas turned on them?

Different variants but all essentially the same questions. All her answers where the same. None of them sounded true or even remotely right, she wasn't used to lying. Her young age must have worked for her though. They probably thought she was just nervous or naive. In either case, it didn't take long for them to take her back to the cell.

But for the next hour and a half, she sat alone. It made her nervous. Nora was energetic but there was no reason her interview should be taking this long. Had she let something slip by accident? Sometimes Nora could speak without thinking but Ruby had to hope she wouldn't be so reckless now when they had just reached Mistral.

And then the door opened and Nora was led back inside, flanked by two guards.

"Nora, what happened? Why did it take-"

Suddenly Ruby stopped talking as she noticed Nora's face. She looked awful. Her normally bright and vibrant eyes were red and puffy. The little make up that she wore was streaky and blemished. Nora had been crying.

"What happened?" Ruby demanded, rounding on the guards. They were taken aback by her surge of anger, but didn't back down. "What did you do to her?"

"Please stand back, Miss Rose."

"No, tell me what you did-"

"They didn't do anything Ruby," Nora interrupted. "I'm fine."

Ruby stopped, shocked by her dark tone. It was so counter to the Nora she knew. The usually so bright and cheerful ginger now looked dour and blank as she sat on the cot. Perplexed, she turned back to the guards and noticed one of guards gesturing slightly. With no other recourse, she obeyed.

"What happened?"

"We don't know," the guard said. "We asked Miss Valkyrie the same questions we asked you but she just suddenly just stopped answering. We thought she might be hiding something so we pressed her. Then she... she started crying."

The guard seemed uncomfortable. He looked young, maybe only mid-twenties at most. No doubt he had heard many stories of huntresses and huntsman, and seeing one break down in front of him probably didn't fit with his image of the immortal fearless warrior.

"What was the question?" she asked. "The one she wouldn't answer."

"We asked what happened at the CTT tower."

Ruby sighed as understanding swept over her.

Pyrrha.

* * *

"Hey?" Ruby said quietly as she approached the cot. "Do you want to talk?"

Nora didn't look at her. She couldn't. Not yet, she wasn't ready. The guards had given her time after her breakdown but still she needed more. This feeling of hopelessness wasn't her. Nora Valkyrie was happy, no matter what. She was bright, cheerful and energetic. She didn't fall apart just because some stranger brought up...

"Nora, please talk to me."

Her gaze snapped up to stare intensely at the girl.

"What happened that night Ruby?"

The silver eyes were filled with confusion as Nora stared up at them. But she knew could tell Ruby knew what she was asking about. Behind the confusion, Nora could make out the tell-tale signs of guilt. Ruby had been hiding something since the Fall of Beacon and Nora was tired of it.

"The tower Ruby. What happened?"

"You know what happened..." Ruby muttered.

She made to turn away but for once, Nora was quicker. Striking out, she caught her younger partner by the arm, causing a gasp of surprise.

"No I don't know what happened. All I know is that you and Weiss went to find Pyrrha and Jaune. Then I saw an explosion of white light. Your uncle brings you back unconscious and tells us that Pyrrha is dead. Jaune was distraught, Ren had passed out from the fighting but I know you did something."

"I didn't see anything."

"Stop lying to me," Nora said, starting to raise her voice. "Jaune told us about Cinder and how powerful she was. Professor Ozpin couldn't beat. Pyrrha, the strongest huntress I've ever met, was murdered by Cinder. But you came down without a scratch. Cinder was gone and I don't even know what happened to that dragon. I need to know what you did."

"I don't know what I did!"

With a burst of petals, Ruby broke free from Nora's grip nearly pulling her off the bed in the process. Falling awkwardly onto her arm, Nora winced before looking over to find Ruby on the other side of the room.

"I don't know what I did," Ruby said again, more softly this time. "My uncle Qrow tried to explain and Professor Ozpin knew what it was. That's why he let me into Beacon early. I thought it was because I was talented or maybe he saw potential in me." She let out a short laugh. "But apparently he just let me in because of my eyes."

"Your eyes?"

Ruby bit her lip as though unwilling to tell Nora what she was thinking. Nora waited, not willing to let it go, but unable to press her more. After a long paused, Ruby turned her gaze to the ground and spoke, her voice barely audible.

"Uncle Qrow said I'm a silver eyed warrior. Like from the legends."

Silver eyed warrior...

Nora knew the fable of course. In an orphanage, stories were what brought you together. It made you feel like part of something closer. With so many children coming and going, there was always new tales or unique takes. Nora had always preferred the stories with ice giants and thunder gods, but the silver eyed warriors was told many a time.

It still didn't make any sense though.

"That's just a story," she replied with a shake of her head. "A fairy tale."

"That's what I thought at first but my uncle wouldn't lie to me. He knew Professor Ozpin and worked for him a lot apparently. If he thinks that what I am, then I believe him."

Something about Ruby's tone made Nora believe her. Her anger was starting to die but it just left her as empty as she was before her outburst. She just wanted to get out of here so she could see Ren again.

"Then why didn't you tell us?"

"Because it doesn't matter. So what I can kill Grimm, we can all do that. It doesn't change the fact I couldn't save Pyrrha, or Penny, or Yang's arm. I couldn't stop Cinder getting away and I don't know how to control it." Ruby slumped down to the ground, looking as hollow as Nora felt. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. It just felt so useless and I didn't want you to treat me differently."

With a sigh, Nora rose from the bed. Crossing the gap between them, she sat down next to Ruby, letting the younger girl rest her head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I got angry at you," she said softly. " And I'm sorry you had to see me so...not me. I like being the one you can always rely on to sheer you up. Ren has always needed it and Jaune really needs it. Yang was always there for you, but now she can't be... I guess I just wanted to make everyone feel better."

"But who's going to make you feel better? If this happens again you have to tell us." Ruby paused as she noticed Nora stiffen. "Has this happened before?"

Nora nodded.

"And Ren doesn't know?"

Nora nodded again, still not trusting herself to speak.

"I think we both need to talk with our team," Ruby said quietly. "Once they let us out of here that is."

* * *

It had taken a while but eventually all four of them had finally cleared processing. The guards hadn't told them who it was that had vouched for them, just that it was Huntsman with a high degree of authority. Jaune didn't know who it could be. The only huntsman of any renown he knew were Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood but it couldn't be them.

Ozpin was gone while Goodwitch and Ironwood would have been waiting for them. Probably to lecture them and send them home so maybe it was a good thing it wasn't them. Still none of the others had any idea who it could be. Not that this mysterious hunter was the biggest thing on their mind right now. Not after what Nora and Ruby had told them.

After their release Jaune had known something was wrong. Both girls were uncharacteristically quiet. It had been horrible. Sometimes Ruby had her quiet contemplative moments but this hadn't been that. This silence had reminded him of himself when Cardin had been blackmailing him. Knowing that didn't make him feel better though. What was Ruby hiding that was causing her so much turmoil.

Ren had been impatient obviously sensing Nora's distress and wanting to help her. He needed to know what was wrong. Ruby had been insistent they don't have the conversation in the processing centre so they had left. The guards had pointed them to a nearby tavern and only when they were sitting down with food and drink were they ready to talk.

Nora had gone first though. It made him feel even worse. Of course on their journey here, Jaune had noticed that she wasn't quite the same but he had no idea just how much Pyrrhas loss had affected her. Jaune had been too wrapped up in his own grief to think about his friends. He had just assumed that Ren and Nora were helping each other cope. To find out that Nora had been hiding it all just to keep him happier made him feel like the most selfish person in Remnant.

And then it had been Ruby's turn. She had been more hesitant than Nora, slowly explaining what had really happened the night Beacon fell. How she had rushed to save Pyrrha only to watch her die. How in her grief she had been overcome an incredible surge of power and frozen the Grimm dragon solid before passing out?

When she had finished, there had been silence and Jaune had noticed that none of them had even touched their food. They hadn't eaten in what felt like hours but no one had much of an appetite. Eventually Ruby had finally broken the silence.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Ruby said softly. "It just... It just felt so meaningless. I didn't want you all to think badly of me."

"Why would we think badly of you?"

It had been Ren who had said it though Jaune instantly regretted not able to get there first. He was Ruby's friend before the others. Before anyone else at Beacon, even Pyrrha. He tried to catch her eye, reassure her that he was there. Biting her hair nervously, Ruby looked away. Jaune didn't blame her. He didn't even trust himself anymore.

"I couldn't save her," Ruby said. "This power doesn't mean anything. I wasn't fast enough to save anyone. I didn't do anything."

"You don't know that," Ren replied. "Just because you can't control it doesn't mean it's useless." His friend paused, as hesitant to continue. "Pyrrha wouldn't want you to give-"

 ** _Crack_**

The table jumped at the sound of glass breaking. Nora stared blankly back at them as shocked as they were at the shards that still remained. Her aura prevented any of it from penetrating her skin but still the water poured off the table and onto her.

"Sorry," Nora said, far to quietly for Jaunes liking. "I guess I was holding it too hard."

"It's okay," Jaune replied when no one else did. "We've all had a rough time the past few days. Maybe we should just call it for the day."

"I think I would like that," she said. "We should go get some rooms. Ren..."

"Of course. Let's go."

Sharing a slight smile, Ren and Nora stood up and headed towards the bar in search of a room, leaving Jaune alone with his red hooded companion. For a few minutes they sat in a comfortable silence she mercilessly broke.

"Are you okay?"

Jaune couldn't help but chuckle.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? I'm not the one who has been hiding magic eyes for months."

It was a poor attempt at humour and probably very transparent. Still it managed to elicit a small smile from Ruby and that was all that mattered.

"It's like you said, we are all dealing with a lot and you don't exactly have many people to talk to about it."

"I have all of you."

"Yeah but it's weird talking to Ren and Nora. I always feel like a third wheel now that they are together."

"To be honest, I felt like a third wheel before that."

This time, he got a full laugh out of her. It wasn't loud but it was still nice to hear. That was until they heard a crow caw and Ruby turned towards the window in hopes of seeing the bird that reminded her of home. Suddenly, it was like he wasn't there anymore as she just stared transfixed through the glass, a blank expression on her face. Slowly, he turned his head to see what had gotten her so captivated. What he saw made his blood run cold.

Emerald Sustrai.

Time stood still and for moment Jaune did nothing. It didn't seem possible. Haven had been a long shot and they hadn't even gotten there yet. The chances of one of their quarry just walking by them were astronomical. The chances of seeing her were even higher. It didn't seem possible.

 _Do you believe in Destiny?_

He turned back to Ruby. Her eyes weren't blank anymore. They were filled with a determined fire that made him shiver. It wasn't from fear though. In fact, if Jaune looked in a mirror, he would wager that his eyes held the same determination.

"Ruby," he said slowly. "Go get Nora and Ren."


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note**

 **You may notice that this is not in fact a new chapter but in fact a very old. Unfortunately, there is no actual new update today. I was just having some problems with the pacing of this story so I moved around a lot of the chapters to try and make it flow better. It felt like some chapters would cut to each group without doing or progressing much so I was hoping to fix that.**

 **Sorry for the** **inconvenience**

* * *

The streets of Vale were quiet. Even the Grimm had fallen silent with so little prey left in the city. Well ruins would be more appropriate. In any case, now was the perfect time to rest.

And for Blake Belladonna, it was the perfect time to hunt.

Her cat ears twitched in the cold night air, free from the shackles of the bow she used to wear. Blake hadn't worn it in months. There had been no point after all. Who would she be hiding from?

Hiding didn't work, only running did.

Double checking that there were definitely no Grimm nearby, Blake leapt forward into the night.

Her prey was close by; she could see the light from their fire. A small contingent of White Fang scouts. Foolish of them to be here in such small numbers. With the amount of Grimm in this area, they wouldn't be able to stay long.

So she would have to be quick. Fine with her.

She counted six of them. Two on lookout, three around the campfire and one sitting alone in the supply tent. He would be first.

Blake moved fast, appearing out of the shadows and dispatching him with a singular blow to the back of head. He dropped without a sound and Blake caught his body, laying down the Faunus to maintain her secrecy.

The two on lookout were next. Two dog Faunus by the looks of it. Launching herself of a nearby wall, Blake wrapped her legs around the neck of one of them and using the momentum to slam Gambol Shroud. All three of them fell in a quiet heap.

For a minute, Blake was forced to stay still hoping that the others hadn't heard her. As luck would have it, they didn't and Blake was able to silently choke the remaining guard till he too lost consciousness.

Only three more to go. Time to cut loose.

The battle was over quickly. Her blades cut depleted the vixen's aura in one devastating flurry sending the recruit slamming into the ground with yelp. The other two yelled out for their comrades unaware of how alone they truly were.

They attacked together, both of them slamming into each other as they passed through her clone. In the air above them, she kicked down onto their heads before, knocking them together with a satisfying crack.

With one final clone, Blake leapt onto the vixen Faunus chest pressing her blade against the girl's throat.

"I don't want to kill you, so answer my questions and I'll leave you to help your friends."

The girls terrified eyes flickered upwards, staring confused upon Blake's ears.

"What? You're a Faunus? You should be helping us; whose side are you on?"

"I don't have a side, not anymore," Blake said softly. "So you should answer my questions. Understand?"

The girl nodded.

"What are you doing in Vale?"

"Scouting to see if there had been any movement from the dragon."

"And?"

"Nothing it's still frozen."

Small mercies. Blake hadn't been able to get close enough due to everything that had happened. After what happened to Pyrrha...

"Good," she said coldly. "Now where are you going next?"

"We were to meet up with our squad and head towards-"

The girl froze, unwilling to betray but terrified of Blake. Fear and devotion battled within her. Let's see if Blake couldn't tip the balance in her favour.

Pressing the blade closer, Blake could hear the girl whimper as a small cut of red appeared in her neck.

"Tell me where you were going."

"The- the White Castle."

Blake blinked in shock. The White Castle. That mean they were committing to war with the Schnee Dust company which meant...

Weiss.

A small sob escaped from the White Fang recruit reminding Blake her blade was still poised to end her. She pulled it back and the girl let out a sigh of relief before Blake knocked her out with the hilt of her blade.

Standing up, Blake put away her weapon. This exercise had been pointless. They had told her nothing she didn't already know. The thought sounded hollow as she failed to quell her doubts.

Her friend was in danger but if Blake went to help, it would only put a bigger target on Weiss back. Adam wouldn't rest until everything she loved was gone. The only way to keep them safe was to stay away.

And there was something else nagging in her head. Something she had missed in her tired state. Her eyes widened as too late she realised her mistake. All these White fang uniforms had been recruits. Where was there leader?

The club slammed into her and Blake felt herself thrown against the wall with a loud crash. Her Aura took the brunt but Blake hadn't slept in two days. It hurt more than she should. This could go badly. She groaned, rolling over, as a deep voice echoed through the camp.

"I know you."

Blake looked up to see a bear Faunus standing over her. A simple metal club rested in his arms. That's all it had taken to knock her down.

"Your weapons, your semblance. You are Blake Belladonna. The traitor to our cause and our people. Adam put word out we should be looking for you."

This was bad. If he knew who was, then she needed to get out of here. Adam would send everyone he could if he thought he could find her.

Reaching for her weapons, she found them absent. Dammit, they must have been knocked from her when she had taken the blow.

"You look nervous traitor," the bear Faunus said. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick."

But before either of them could move the man was slammed to ground by an unseen force and he collapsed in a dust filled heap. Sharp heels cut through the darkness and Blake stared in shock as her saviour walked into view.

"Now really Miss Belladonna. That was just sloppy."

"Professor Goodwitch?"

Her previously pristine clothes were dirtied and ripped. The tight blonde bun now housed loose hairs and cut unevenly in places. Even her glasses were cracked. But it was undoubtedly her.

"It's just Glynda these days," the huntress said with small smile. "I'm afraid my title means little without a school to teach in."

"But what are you doing here?" Blake said. "I thought everyone abandoned Beacon."

"I imagine that I'm doing the same as you Miss Belladonna."

Suspicion filled her. Solitude bread resentment. How quickly she fell back into her old habits.

"And what's that?"

"What I can."

With a flick of her crop, Glynda pulled Blake's weapons out from the debris and threw them towards her. She barely caught them. God she was tired.

"Our camp is nearby if you want a safe place to rest. It's not much but that's all I can offer to a fellow huntress."

With that, Glynda turned away and walked into the night. After a few moments of internal debate, Blake wordlessly began to follow.

* * *

The camp wasn't far but the walk seemed to take an age. Blake was used to sneaking through the ruined city. She would dart from shadow to shadow making sure to leave no trail that anyone had ever been there.

Glynda walked brazenly down then isle of the street, stopping only to strengthen the occasional falling building. It forced Blake to follow close on her heal, and she couldn't help but feel like she was back in Beacon, being escorted to detention.

Not that it had happened much. Just the once actually and that had been Yang's fault. The blonde had been in a particularly mischievous mood and had elected to giving Blake a running commentary of each sparring secession that lesson.

Their teacher had sent them glare after glare as Blake had tried to repress the laughter, until finally she had walked over to them and told the pair it was their last chance.

But the she had called on Jaune to fight. After the match had ended with Jaune being straddled by a fairly pretty girl, Yang had casually leaned over and whispered in her ear, that it looked like Pyrrha had suddenly got a new idea for training.

Blake had snorted loud enough that the whole room turned to look at her. Yang of course played it off like she had no idea why she was laughing and Blake had ended up in detention with Goodwitch for a week.

Just for a moment, Blake allowed herself the memory. A moment, to go back to a time when things were better. She had thought she could have it all. A home, a life and friends. Blake had wanted all that and she had wanted to change the world.

Then Adam had returned to give her a harsh lesson on how the world really worked. One final lesson from her former mentor. One that Yang had paid the price for. Never again. No one else would get hurt because of her mistakes.

They came to a stop outside a large barricade. Well barricade might be putting it a bit generously. It looked more like a collection of rubble piled to create some makeshift walls and towers.

"Identity yourself," a familiar booming voice rang out. "Unless you wish to test your mettle against a true huntsman."

"For the love-" Glynda muttered before saying more loudly. "It's just me, Port."

"Ahh Glynda, you've been gone quite a while," the squat huntsman said, appearing above a wall. "We were about to send out a search party."

Blake couldn't imagine that. Even the students recognized that Glynda was on a level far above the average teacher. If there was anything around these parts that could fell the Goodwitch, no one else had a chance. Judging from Glinda's tone, she agreed.

"That won't be necessary. Now if you would be so kind to open the gate, I have a guest."

"So I see. I'm sure it's a fine tale."

"Perhaps, but it is not mind to tell."

With that, the gate creaked open and the huntresses walked inside. Blake looked around, trying hard not to judge it. If it had looked basic from the outside... Still she had slept rougher. They at least had a fire. Blake hadn't risked fire in weeks. It attracted too much attention for a lone Faunus to deal with.

All eyes had turned to her, some speaking with recognition. Most of the Hunters here were former students. Some from her year but most slightly older. But even the ones that recognized her, hesitated when they saw ears.

And that's when Blake realised there wasn't a Faunus among them. Not one. Beacon had been better than most places, but still humans had still outnumbered them. Never by this much though and Blake hadn't felt such veiled suspicion in years. Maybe this was a mistake.

"Blake?"

The Faunus barely had time to turn before she was enveloped in a strong hug. A familiar embrace that consisted of arms and a tail.

"Sun," she said, softly. "It's good to see you."

* * *

It didn't take long for Sun to recover from her sudden arrival. Quickly he had pulled her to the side and started to talk. That made her smile. She had forgotten how long her boyfriend could talk for. Wait, were they still... had they really ever really been together.

She swallowed focusing back in his words. The rest of his team had returned home but after everything that had happened, Sun didn't feel like he could. Too much work to be done here. Besides he had fought Torchwick twice so he felt kinda invested.

He was lying, Blake could tell from the way he kept stealing glances at her. Someone else she had hurt. If she had to be honest with herself, Sun had been the last person in her mind during the past few months. But it had been real to him.

"Have you heard from them," she asked suddenly. "My team."

He paused for a second before replying sadly.

"No one has managed to get any word of Weiss. She's safe at home but that's all we know. Yang is... recovering with her dad-" Blake felt her stomach drop at his tone. All her fault. "- And Ruby is still MIA."

Her head snapped up.

"What?"

"You hadn't heard?" he sighed. "Ruby, Jaune, Nora and Ren are missing. We think they met up to go find Pyrrhas killer. They are probably almost at Haven by now... I'm sure they are okay."

It didn't make her feel better. Not that she didn't think her former leader was okay. Sun was probably right about that, Ruby had faced Cinder and lived when even Pyrrha had fallen.

No what made her feel worse was the guilt. Yang was hurt and Weiss was trapped but Ruby was out there. She had lost just as much as Blake had. Probably more. Yet Ruby hadn't given up while she had. Ruby was moving forward while she was stuck with the sins of the past.

"It doesn't matter anyhow," Sun said with a smile. "You're here now so we can-"

"I'm not staying."

He paused before letting out a sigh.

"Yeah I figured I just kinda hoped..."

"I'm sorry Sun. I didn't mean for you to get involved in this. You deserve better than me. If I stay, I'll just get you hurt."

"I can look after myself Blake."

"Not from him."

The air between them cold and Blake watched as Suns eyes darted away from hers. He couldn't even look at her. Then suddenly he closed the gap between them and kissed her.

For a moment she froze before accepting fully. She had to know. They broke apart after a few seconds, breathing heavily. It had been nice, warm even.

But that was it.

"Sorry," Sun said with a sad grin. "Just had to be sure."

* * *

Blake tried to leave in the night. It would be easier. Glynda had offered her a few supplies. A Beacon parting gift so to speak. So with weapons in hand, she was ready to slip into the shadows and vanish.

Of course Sun wouldn't let her go that easier, meeting her at the edge of camp, a determined glint in his eyes. So much like Yang and the words he spoke, where the exact same that she would say.

"I could go with you."

"No."

"Blake I can help."

The guilt was starting to build again. They had strung each other along for long enough.

"Sun I'm sorry but I don't-"

"It's not about that," he snapped giving her pause. "Look Pyrrha was my friend too and the White Fang are out of control. They are just making things worse for all Faunus."

"I know that-" she tried to speak, but Sun cut her off.

"No you don't Blake," he said harshly. "You've been alone too long. The guys here are cool now but it took me time to get them to trust me. And then you show up and they all start wondering why a Faunus hid for an entire year before vanishing once the White Fang attack."

"I'm not with them," she snarled.

"I know that but they don't and they are Hunters. What do you think normal people will be like when they see a trained lone Faunus running about?"

"I won't be alone."

"We would- What?"

Finally, he stopped yelled.

"I caught a small White Fang patrol before Glynda brought me here," she explained. They were planning an attack on the White Castle."

"Weiss?"

Blake nodded.

"Yes. I'm not going to let them hurt anyone else I care about," Blake said. "And that's why you are going to stay here. We need people out there showing the humans we aren't all like the White Fang. I can't do that, but you can."

Sun glared ahead before sighing.

"I hate it when you make sense."

She laughed despite herself.

"Take care of yourself Sun... please."

"You know me," he smirked. "Say hi to the Ice Queen for me."

Oh Weiss would be thrilled no doubt about that. Maybe if Neptune had been her, although considering how they had left things... Perhaps it was best Neptune wasn't here.

"I will. Good bye Sun."

"Good bye," he said as she turned to leave. "And Blake."

She hesitated, pausing on the edge of the roof.

"Good luck."

And then, she was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

The bedroom was pristine. An elegant blend of brilliant whites and mahogany browns blended together to create a relaxing place of rest for the occupant. The four poster bed was neatly made and the curtains drawn and tied back. Not a single item of clothing lay scattered on the floor, unexpected for a girl of her age. Though few girls of her age had quite as many servants to look after them as this one did.

Their task was a simple yet time consuming one. Ensure that the young heiress is well looked after. Clean her clothes, bring her meals, dispose of any dishes, and generally perform any and all commands given to them. In short, make sure the girl has everything and anything she could possibly want.

Unless of course this goes against the wishes of her father.

At any rate, if question a year ago on the difficulty of their jobs, the servants would smile politely and bow their heads. The young heiress demands little from us, and anything we can offer her is humbly accepted with the grace befitting of her name. When she left to attend her further education, they all doubted that their work schedule would change at all. It was safe to say however; they had been mistaken.

Upon her return home, the young heiress had been noticeably quieter. The bluster and arrogance had all but gone and for the first month, the girl had followed the same pattern every day. Arise, make herself presentable, eat, complete her lessons, attend any formal events required of her and then she would retire.

The events at Beacon had been trying on her after all. The loss of her classmates and destruction of Vale had affected everyone but she had fought on the front lines. And from what they had seen of the Vytal Festival, the students and teachers of Beacon were not what they once were. The White Castle was in agreement, attending Beacon had been a mistake.

So the servants continued to fulfil their duties and hoped they could return their charge to the girl she had once been, though perhaps a little more mellow would be preferable.

And then something had changed.

The young heiress stopped attending her lessons and meals soon followed as she took all food in her room. The formal events became fewer, under attendance only due to the demands of her father. But apart from that, she rarely left her room.

Because Weiss Schnee had thought she was useless here. Locked away like a doll in a glass cabinet unable to help her friends and fellow hunters and huntresses as the whole burned. Trapped and hopeless, she had resigned herself to a life without any meaningful purpose.

But then Emerald Sustrai had been spotted in Vacou. And she could do something about that.

* * *

Her desk was a mess. Normally Weiss would hate appearance of disorder but now she treasured it. It was the one area of the room that was hers to control. The servants all knew better than to touch anything on it after Weiss had summoned a Beowolf upon discovering her map moved. Now they were even nervous to move dishes after she was done with them.

Rather annoying but Weiss had been too surprised by her summon to properly apologize. It was only natural they were slightly afraid of her. That didn't matter though. Weiss didn't care what anyone though about her here. As long as she found Emerald.

With the CTT down, arranging a man hunt had been difficult. Everyone was too busy with other more important matters to worry about finding one woman. But after hearing about the sighting of the green haired thief, Weiss had been unable to let it go.

At first it had just been a small project, gathering up what information she could find. There was almost nothing on Cinder and Mercury but Weiss had researched what she could.

The heiress wasn't even sure Cinder Fall was her real name, there was no record of anyone by that name anywhere in Mistral. Perhaps she had chosen Fall for whatever reason to blend in. Weiss was sure that Cinder was real though. In their few interactions, Cinder had said it with too much confidence for it to be false.

Mercury had been a dead end literally. There had been an old assassin by the last name Black but he had been killed over three years ago. No record of a son but that meant little. Assassins didn't often keep family photos.

But Emerald had left a trace. Just a small one that Weiss had stumbled upon mostly by accident. But there had been a record of a sixteen-year-old Emerald failing out of combat school.

From what she had seen of Emeralds ability, Weiss couldn't imagine why she had failed. Just her semblance alone but she was also a highly skilled fighter. What had caused her to fail?

Working out her semblance had been simple. Coco, Yang and Pyrrha had all seen things that weren't there. That meant it was illusion based in nature. Cinder seemed to have control of glass, ruling her out. Mercury had no aura left at the time of Yang's incident and Emerald had been the one facing Coco.

Everything pointed to her so Weiss just had to find out its limits. Unfortunately, without being there to face Emerald herself, the young heiress was forced to rely on the reports of others. Unreliable but the best she had.

Still, Weiss had managed to write up a fair amount on Emerald. Her last name for one thing. Sustrai. It was the name of a street in Mistral. Perhaps a coincidence but the surrounding areas had all experience a bout of thefts about the same time, Emerald had failed out of combat school.

An orphan then. Most likely anyway. Without combat school and the chance to be a Huntress, she must have been forced into a life of crime to survive. Then Cinder must have found her. It was almost tragic.

Almost.

A hard childhood didn't excuse murder. Desperation didn't change what she caused. Any empathy Weiss might have felt for the girl would evaporate the moment, she thought of Blake. A hard childhood. Dangerous people. A life of crime with no way out. Yet her friend had made the choice to leave it behind. There was always a choice and Emerald had made hers. It was a choice that ended with the destruction of Vales and the deaths of two of Weiss's friends.

But even Weiss had to admit that there was something odd about Emeralds current situation. No one had seen Mercury or Cinder since the fall of Beacon yet the thief had been spotted and engaged three times that she knew of. Strangest of all, was that one of her encounters was against the White Fang, who should be her allies.

That led to a conclusion that Weiss had only reluctantly accepted. Right now, Emerald was a rouge agent. Perhaps her usefulness had run out or maybe she had become a liability. Whatever the reason was, Emerald was now alone. And that made her valuable.

Staring down at the latest report, Weiss cursed. When she had heard Cocos team had engaged the thief she had hoped for the best, but unfortunately it seemed that Emerald had slipped away again.

Still they had gained more information on her tactics and semblance. Emerald had the opportunity to use it on Coco and Yatsuhashi but had only used it on one. It seemed her theory had been correct. Emerald was limited to one mind at a time. It made sense. The human brain was complex and tricking it was difficult. Weiss wouldn't rule out the possibility of two minds but in the chaos of combat, it seemed unlikely.

Tactically, Emerald was starting to form patterns as well. Although no push over, she was not on the same level as Mercury and prefers to run rather than fight. If pushed into one, Emerald often used the illusions of friends and team mates against her opponents. Weiss almost had to admire the cunning of the cruelty.

In a fight, a second was all it took for your opponent to take you down. Weiss winced as she remembered the bite of the chainsaw. All it took was a second... Emerald could give herself that second at any point. It was hard to fight the face of your partner after all.

Even if you knew what Emerald could do, you could never know for sure what was happening. A wrong decision meant her escape or worse, you hurt someone you care about. How do you fight that? How can you make a decision when you can't trust what you are seeing? When the only way to catch her was to assume everything was a lie and the only way to stay safe was to assume everything was true.

Sighing dejectedly, Weiss finished updating the dossier and readied it for distribution. Atlas could circulate the information and hopefully the next team of Hunters would be able to catch her.

A knock at the door caused Weiss to jump and instinctively she reached for Myrtenaster, before realising her own foolishness. She was hardly going to be attacked in her own home. Least of all with the courtesy of a knock at the door. It was probably just a servant wondering if she wanted dinner yet.

"Enter," she called out, not turning away from the desk. A decision she would soon regret.

"Weiss."

"Father," she said whirling around and hastily standing up. "I apologize I didn't realise it was you."

"A Schnee should always be attentive to their guests," he said. "No matter what their status might be."

"I- Yes father, I will do better next time."

Her father let out a non-committal noise that made Weiss stomach drop. Next time wasn't good enough. He walked over to her desk and picked up the weapon that lay there. The prize of Weiss collection. Emeralds gun.

Carefully he examined it, unfurling it to its blade form before sheathing it again. In its gun form he held it one handed and aimed it across the room. Weiss could only watch as her father performed the same action that she had upon first receiving it.

"An effective weapon if a little crude," he said placing it back onto the desk. "Made as part of a set of I'm not mistaken."

Nodding, Weiss tried to ignore the fact that her father would know this if he had been watching the Vytal Tournament. Her father was a busy man so he probably couldn't watch every match. Maybe he had only watched hers...

"Forgive me father," she said, suddenly wanting to be alone. "But can I help you with anything."

"The company is hosting its annual gala in a few days as you are no doubt aware," he said. "Your attendance is required.

It was not an invitation.

"Of course, I had not forgotten."

It was a lie, one her father no doubt saw through but he seemed to let it slide. Honestly she had far better things than attend that puppet show of a gala but Weiss doubted her father would see it that way.

"I have you scheduled down for a performance. That will be no problem I assume."

Once again, it was not a request.

"Of course Father," she said emotionlessly. "Will that be all?"

Her father nodded then wordlessly left the room. Slumping back down into her chair, Weiss repressed the urge break something.

She had almost forgotten how much she hated this place. It was good to have a reminder every once in a while. This was her and life Beacon had been nothing more than a blip. She was never going to see her friends again; her father would make sure of it.

Emerald was the last thread remaining. Once she was apprehended then Weiss could close the book on that portion her life. The rest of her life wouldn't be and by any stretch. Weiss would be safe and comfortable while she watched the world burn.

Her mirror sat on her desk. Gold with red and black gemstones adorning the frame. Weiss looked at her reflection focusing on the scar that marred her flawless face. The price of getting into Beacon.

Slowly, Weiss tilted her head so that only her perfect side was visible. The face of a true heiress. That was the only side that mattered now.

The huntress was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

They followed Emerald for a few streets, keeping a distance to make sure she didn't see them. It wasn't difficult. The green haired thief seemed distracted almost knocking into several people. At one point, Ren even said it looked like she was talking to someone, but as far as they could tell, she was alone.

"How are we going to do this?" Jaune asked, breaking the silence. "How do we catch her?"

"Break her legs."

"This isn't the time for jokes Nora."

"I wasn't joking."

Jaune glanced at her, worried about the dark look in her eyes. Worried about it had to be him to calm her down and not Ren. Worried that Ruby hadn't said a word since they had left the tavern. The last one worried him the most.

Ruby had always been smarter than him and when it came to strategies it wasn't even close. With his team he had led them sure but they were all such competent warriors that he had never really needed to do much. The Deathstalker, way back in imitation, was the only time he really remembered coming up with a plan.

However Ruby was on a completely different level. She had instantly been able to size up her new teams strengths to shoot down a Nevermore out of the sky. Jaune could remember Yang bragging about destroying Torchwicks Paladin before Weiss had interrupted saying they had only managed because of Ruby's training in teamwork.

He had even tried to come up with his own set of team moves for JNPR in the Vytal festival but that hadn't really worked. In the end, he had just resorted to the tried and tested tactic: Nora Smash.

Now they were facing down an opponent who, according to what Ruby had told them, could make them see things that weren't there. The person who had made Coco Adel panic, framed Yang and made Pyr-

Jaune didn't know how to fight someone like that. He was hoping Ruby would but his partner didn't look like she was in a planning mind-set. Emerald was responsible for the death of Penny after all. She couldn't think clearly so it was up to him.

"We need to clear the streets," he said. "There are too many people around and if we start firing, Emerald will be able to disappear with them or worse, use them as a hostage."

Immediately, Ren and Nora nodded used to listening to his order. Ruby took a second, her silver eyes still locked on Emerald before she spoke.

"Okay."

"Ren, Nora. Try and overtake her so she can't just run ahead. Ruby don't take your eyes off her."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try and get close to her." Three pairs of eyes snapped to him and suddenly Jaune had a lot less faith in his plan. "What?"

"You want to get close to her," Nora said incredulously. "And do what? Talk her down."

"It does seem rather unlikely."

"I wasn't going to talk to her," he muttered. "But she knows you Ruby and there's a good chance she knows you two."

"Why?"

"You don't exactly keep a low profile Nora and Ren was in the doubles round," Ruby said. "But you are still the leader of their team Jaune. She could still know you."

"She could but let's face it, I'm kinda unexceptional. She's guaranteed to see you all coming but I might be able to get close enough to... I don't know take her out or something."

The three of them were staring at him again.

"Do you have a better idea?"

There was a slight pause and then Nora and Ren headed into the crowd, quickly disappearing from view. Jaune swallowed nervously, hoping that it wasn't showing on his face. Judging by Rubys, it most certainly was.

"I'll be fine," he said, trying to reassure them both. "When you see my signal clear the crowds."

"Be careful..."

With a grin, he jogged forward leaving Ruby behind. Once he got a little closer, he slowed his pace to a walk again. Emerald might be distracted but he didn't want to take any chances.

Suddenly, Emerald turned down an alleyway and disappeared from view. Strange but this could be good for them. It would restrict her movements and make it easier for them to corner her. Plus, it would keep her away from the crowds, so they might be able to limit the collateral. No one had to get hurt.

Turning down the alleyway, he was just in time to see her head down another side street. Jaune frowned. Where was she going? Could she be meeting someone? He didn't like his odds against... Well he didn't like his odds against just Emerald, anyone else and he really was screwed.

Then he turned down the next street, Jaune ran into someone that made his stop in his tracks.

"Pyrrha..."

She looked exactly the same. Exactly as Jaune remembered. Her hair still a brilliant vibrant red. Her armour gleamed in the sunlight. She even smelled the same, maple.

"Jaune, where's...," Pyrrha sighed. "She must have got past one of us."

Jaune continued to stare at her, then his eyes flickered up to her hair where her head piece sat. Just like it always had. Except her headpiece was currently sitting in his bag.

"Jaune why are you looking at me like that? We need to find her before she-"

With a roar of rage, Jaune drew his sword and slashed it in a wide arc around him. Pyrrha vanished leaving only an amused looking Emerald.

"Not bad Jaunie boy. Most people take longer even when they know what I can do," she smirked. "What gave me away? So I know for next time."

Metal met metal as their blades clashed. His attacks were slow and clumsy. Anger clouded his mind making him forget everything she had taught him. Emerald parried every strike with ease but she wasn't getting past him.

"Don't you dare," he yelled as she ducked under a sword. "After what you did to her."

"This seems like an overreaction," Emerald said. "I didn't make her do anything. Your invincible girl was the one lashed-"

Emeralds eyes widened in shock as barely managed to dodge under his strike.

"You did that on purpose," she snarled.

"That tends to be how fighting works."

"Not you."

Jaune frowned as he confirmed none of his team mates had arrived.

"What?" he said. "We're the only ones here."

"Shut up!"

Emerald lashed out, knocking his feet out from under in and stabbing down. He didn't have time to move. Didn't have time to block the strike with his shield. All he could do was watch as the blade impacted his chest. She would kill him and then go after his friends. He couldn't let that happen.

The blade met his aura and then the world exploded in a brilliant white light.

* * *

White light filled her vision and Emerald was thrown off her feet by the sudden super nova. Landing awkwardly on her back she felt the air driven from her lungs and a moment later she heard the sounds of high calibre gun shots. A signal to converge no doubt. She needed to get out of here.

"Emerald," Penny said, her voice filled with concern. "Are you okay?"

The ginger haired girl, stood over her oblivious to Emeralds fury. The android shouldn't be here. Penny haunted her every step, but when the fighting started she always vanished. This time she had stayed, stealing Emeralds focus. The blonde had gotten far too close in the crowds before she noticed him.

Jaune Arc. Leader of Team JNPR consisting of him, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren. Cinder had them investigate every team but Pyrrhas team was of particular interest. Something about the girl had interested Cinder and when Mercury had worked out her semblance, Emerald had been told to learn everything about her.

From what Emerald had worked out, Jaune Arc was utterly unexceptional. Average fighter, even if he was improving. No semblance as far as she could tell. Hadn't even gone through to the doubles round. So where had he pulled that light show from?

She had only been aiming for the shoulder, to disable him and maybe force one of his team mates to stay behind. Now Emerald was flat on her ass and he- crap Jaune was already up. It's like he hadn't been hurt at all. At least he seemed as confused as she was. Maybe it was a one off.

Not that she could take that chance.

Spinning to her feet (Mercury had taught her that), Emerald resorted to her base instinct. She ran. Throwing an illusion up to make him think she was heading left, the thief drove her elbow into his right shoulder knocking him to the ground before she sprinted past him and out into the street.

The crowds were already mostly gone. Scattered when the gun shots had fired off more than likely. Wait JNPR didn't have a weapon that could do that. The closest was Pyrrhas rifle but Emerald had heard something bigger than that... If JNPR had some other team or a full-fledged Huntsman on their side, her chances of getting away were slim at best.

At least Penny had finally vanished. If she got out of this, Emerald was going to find a way to get rid of her once and-

Combat instinct took over and Emerald back flipped out of the way and narrowly avoiding the war hammer that would have crushed her into the dirt. Nora Valkyrie. Heavy weight of JNPR. Surprisingly fast with her hammer considering its size. Her semblance wasn't an issue and Emerald was more than capable of dealing with mindless strength.

Deploying her weapon into its revolver form, she dodged back from another wild swing before firing three rounds into the gingers unprotected leg. Nora let out a cry of pain dropping onto one knee. Emerald couldn't help the smirk that crawled its way onto her face. Months of an ethereal ginger she could do nothing to. This was going to be very therapeutic.

Her sickle cut across Nora's face releasing another cry of pain. Nora lashed out again with a swing that stopped in its track when Emeralds hair turned from green to black with pink stripe.

"Can't you do anything Nora?" she said with Ren's voice.

The effect was instantaneous as all confidence vanished from Nora's face. The hammer went slack in her hands and it the ground with a loud thud. Emerald smiled. It had been a guess but it had paid off. An orphan with only one friend for most of her life. Self-esteem issues were almost a guarantee.

"Ren? I'm sorry. I just-"

 _Crack_

Nora dropped to the ground and lay still. Emeralds smile suddenly felt rather hollow. That hadn't made her feel nearly as good as she thought it would. Beating someone had used to make her feel strong. A reminder that she wasn't some helpless street rat anymore. Staring at Nora's body now she didn't feel strong.

"Nora!"

The girl's other half appeared by her side checking if she was okay. The relief was almost palpable when he realised she was just unconscious. So concerned for his partner. Emerald felt her jaw lock. No one had ever cared for her like that.

"You can chase me or make sure she's safe," she said coldly. "You've got to ask yourself, is your girlfriend okay or does she just look okay?"

Without waiting for a response, Emerald turned and ran. She didn't need to look to know Ren was staying with his partner. That just left one member left to deal with. Pyrrha Nikos. She was practically in the clear. Just had to get through the champion of Mistral.

The sound of metal cutting through air and a hint of red let Emerald know she was here. Ducking under a blade so quick that Emerald could barely see it, she turned to face her opponent. Then she frowned.

"Ruby?"

The red hooded girl stood glaring in front of her, steady fast and resolute. That explained the gun shots at least. Emerald suppressed a grimace. She was in no state to face down another team. She had to vanish-

With a flurry of rose petals, Ruby shot towards her like a bullet. No other option, Emerald moved forward to meet her, dodging under the oversized scythe. Trying to take advantage of the weapons over swing, Emerald slashed at the girl's legs hoping to slow her down.

Instead Ruby fired off a round, propelling herself away. Slamming her scythe into the ground, she skidded to halt landing a few metres in front of Emerald, blocking her path. Taking the respite to catch her breath, the thief forced a smile.

"Hey Ruby, it's been a while." The hooded girl didn't respond. "Oh don't be like Rubes, I thought we were friends."

"Was any of it real?" Ruby asked, with almost a hint of desperation. "Or was all of it just part of your plan?"

"Not my plan."

The grip on the scythe tightened.

"You need to pay for what you've done. You're a monster."

Anger flared within Emerald. How dare this girl judge her. She had seen the life Ruby led. What she had been through and what she had suffered. So what she had lost her mother. She still had a father, a sister and friends. But if she wanted to talk about monsters.

"Oh I'm a monster," she said, her hair extending and turning yellow. "At least I don't crippled defenceless-"

Ruby didn't hesitate for a second, slashing forward with a speed that Emerald simply couldn't keep up with. One second she was standing, the next she was thrown backwards onto the dirt, rolling to a painful stop.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she said, staggering to her feet. "That was your sister and you didn't even flinch."

"My sister is in Patch," Ruby yelled. "Lying in bed without an arm because of what you did to her."

"That wasn't me."

Dust her ribs hurt. The red hooded brat must have cracked a rib. Wait if Yang was still in Patch, maybe the rest of the team weren't here either... She might still have a chance. But not in a fair fight. As loathe she as was to admit it, her aura couldn't take another hit. One more attack and she was done.

Only one thing left to try. With a grimace that didn't come from pain, Emerald activated her semblance.

"Salutation friend Ruby," Penny chirped happily. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"Penny..." For a moment, Rubys face softened but an instant later it was replaced by rage. "You monster!"

Ruby charged forced in a blind rage but this time, Emerald was ready for it. Penny vanished as the huntress charged through her, determined to strike the thief down. Emerald rolled under the blade before wrapping her chain blade around Rubys legs and pulling as hard as she could.

Tumbling to the ground, Ruby cried out in pain at the weapon tangled around her but Emerald was already running. This was it. She had gambled her only weapon on one chance. If she could get o the crowds, she could vanish. They were so close; Emerald could see them just down the streets. Just a little further.

And then she heard the flap of wings and the caw of a crow.

Before she could react, a man had grabbed her by the throat and slammed her head into a wall. Her visions blurred from the impact and when it cleared Emerald found herself staring into a pair of bright crimson eyes.

"So you're the one with the illusions," Qrow said darkly. "You're the one who attacked Amber."

Fear rushed through Emerald as she stared at the Huntsman. He wasn't like the others. She didn't have a portfolio of his abilities. She didn't know how to manipulate this man. And unlike the others he wasn't angry at her. Fury could be exploited but the contempt in his eyes could not. The others would scream and rage at her but he wouldn't. Qrow would just kill her.

In panic, she tried to claw his hand away from her throat but was unable to dislodge his iron grip. Unless she could distract him, she wasn't going anywhere. Ruby was his niece wasn't she? Maybe she could-

"Don't try it," he chuckled without humour. "In your position, you really don't want me making any sudden movements."

As though to emphasize his point, the huntsman tensed his hand and the girl felt her aura start to crack. Emerald slumped forward. It was over. All that running and they had finally caught her. Dropping her aura, Emerald felt the last of her hope disappear. Then a sharp pain hit her head and everything went black.

* * *

Qrow stared down at the unconscious girl's limp form. The girl responsible for Ambers coma. The girl responsible for the framing of Yang and the destruction of Vale. God knows what else she had done. The other people she had killed or the lives she had ruined.

It was taking all his self-control not to just kill her where she lay. It wouldn't be hard; it wouldn't be the first time either. Death was a necessary part of being a Huntsman and not all monsters were Grimm. Unfortunately, this monster had information he needed.

Information on where Cinder had gone. No one had any idea where the damn witch was. It was like she had vanished off the face of Remnant and although Qrow wished it could be true, he knew Rubys power wouldn't have taken her out of commission for long. Cinder was human, as far as they knew, so the silver eyes would have little effect on her. After facing both Ozpin and Pyrrha, she had probably just decided to not push her luck and fled.

"Uncle Qrow?"

He couldn't help but smile as he turned to face his niece. The confusion was evident on her face, clearly not expecting him to be here. Crescent Rose firmly in hand, her guard still up despite his familiar face.

"Hey kiddo," he said hoping to reassure her. "It's just me."

Ruby didn't move, still ready to strike. Given who she had been fighting it made sense but it was still strange to have his niece look at him like that.

"How do I know that?" she muttered. "How do I know this isn't just another trick?"

"Your dog's name is Zwei."

She didn't relax.

"I told her that."

"Did you tell her about the time you switched Yang and Zwei shampoo for a week?"

A smile broke across Rubys face as sheathed her weapon at last.

"No I couldn't risk Yang ever finding out. I was afraid she might kill me." She ran to him, hugging him tight. "I missed you."

Their old joke didn't seem appropriate anymore. It was strange. Usually on missions Qrow was able to push his family from his mind so that he could focus. Obviously he still loved them but the disconnect was necessary.

This time however his niece was the mission. She had barely left his sight even though he could never let her know he was there. Somehow being near her had been harder than being away. So when he spoke, it wasn't jokey or clever, it was just honest.

"I missed you too kiddo."

They stayed like that for a few moments simply enjoying each other's company. Then as quickly as she had engaged Ruby pulled away, looking up at him with panic in her eyes. Crescent rose was back in her hand and only then did Qrow notice the green blade at her waist. She must have picked it up without thinking. She never could resist a weapon.

"Wait we need to get go after Emerald," she said. "We can't let her get away."

"Slow down. It's okay. I caught her." He leaned to the side and gestured to where the thief lay unconscious. "She's not going anywhere."

For a moment, Ruby relaxed but all too quickly her relief turned to confusion. It had probably been too much to hope that his niece would just accept his presence without question. It was his own fault. He was the one had taught her to focus more on just what was in front of her. Yang had never really cared for those lessons but it was nice to have one niece who was a challenge at chess.

"But what are you doing here uncle Qrow?" She paused for a moment. "I thought I heard your gun when we were fighting Grimm..."

"Yeah, that was me."

"So you were the one who got us out of processing? You've been following us the whole time." It wasn't a question. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"These are some very dangerous people Ruby," he said, trying to explain. "Some of them we can't fight conventionally. Stealth seemed like my best option. If you didn't know I was there, it was less likely they would know."

The words didn't seem to comfort Ruby. If anything, his justification only served to turn her confusion to anger as she glared up at him.

"So you were using me as bait?"

"No never that." A memory of a woman in a white cloak lying on the ground. He grimaced. "Your dad didn't want you involved at all. Summer never told him about the mission she went on. About what you are. I only found out after she died. Tai just wants you safe but you were always going to be involved." He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "This just felt like the best way to protect you."

"We want to talk to her," Ruby said, changing the subject and her tone to a business-like manner that Qrow hoped was never directed at him again. "Before you hand her over, we have questions."

That was something he had been hoping. Getting information from Emerald could be a long process. It was going to be a lot of talking (possibly more than talking) about the events of the Vytal festival and leading up to it. Questions about why the green haired girl had done the things she had done and what else Cinder had planned. It was not something that he wanted her to relive but right now he doubted he would be able to send her away. Qrow had let her get involved with all this, he couldn't expect her to go half way

"Okay," he nodded. "You can help me interrogate her."

That gave her pause.

"You're not handing her over to the police?"

"Not until I know they can hold her. She might be the key to finding Cinder and stopping all this. We need to protect her."

"From who?"

"From Cinder," he muttered. "Go get your team. I have a safe house we can lie low in for a while."

Ruby looked like she wanted to say something more but instead she just turned around and ran off to find the rest of her friends. He watched her go before turning back to the unconscious girl and picking her up. Throwing her over his shoulder, none too gently, he started to walk after his niece. Emerald had better have some good information otherwise; they were back to square one.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note**

 **Unfortunately, this is only a partial update and most of you will probably have read half this chapter. However the second half is new and from here on out it will be full new chapters again.**

 **Additionally most chapters will focus on one character or group. I think this will work better to give the story a stronger sense of progression but any feedback on this is welcome.**

 **Thanks for sticking with this and we will be back to your regular programming soon. Next chapter, Emerald and RNJR talk things out.**

* * *

Yang collapsed to the floor with a thud as she exited the portal. Stone, sand and water. She was in a cave. With a grunt of effort, Yang pushed herself up onto her knees. Spitting sand and dirt from her mouth, the blonde barely managed to repress a retch as a wave of nausea passed over her.

The blood red glow of the portal vanished and for a second they were plunged into darkness, then there was a hum of electricity and lights flickered on. The harsh white lights forced her eyes shut and Yang groaned in pain.

"Careful."

Still not quite believing it, Yang looked up at the woman who had saved her. Raven Branwen. Her mother. The woman who had given birth to her and then left before Yang could form memories of her.

For years Yang had chased her wanting to ask why she had left. What was so important that you would leave your child for years with no contact. Not a word. Not a letter. Once she had appeared to drive off a mute psychopath but left just as quickly leaving Yang to wonder who it even was.

"Take your time," Raven said casually. "It takes some practise to get used to teleporting. Qrow threw up the first time he tried it."

"I'm fine."

Her natural stubbornness reared its head and Yang fought through the discomfort to stand up. Her legs were shaking but strong even without her aura to help her. She didn't need anything to help her.

Raven was looking at her. Her red eyes were studying her, like she was judging Yang to determine her worthiness. Clenching her fists, Yang felt the anger surge through her. She was her daughter; she shouldn't have to pass a bloody test to be around her.

Looking away from the source of her anger, Yang looked around the cave. It was sparse to say the least. White lamps were pinned to the wall with cables connecting them to a generator that was whirring softly as it powered the cave.

"Where are we?"

"Safe."

"That's not what I asked."

"No it's not," Raven said, her tone unchanged. "We are in the wilds of Vale in one of my safe houses."

"One of them?"

"I have a few, here and around the other kingdoms. Wherever I need them."

The woman's evasiveness was starting to piss her off.

"How far from the city are we?" she asked, her anger worsening when Raven barely reacted.

"Not far. This is just my closest to the White Fang camp."

So, very close to Patch then. It had never been distance that had prevented her from stopping by. But that was just confirmation of what she had already know. Ever since Qrow had talked to her, part of Yang had known. Raven had never visited her because she didn't want to. The woman simply didn't care about her.

Trapped in her thoughts, she didn't even notice Raven approach her until her hands touched the back of her neck. Instinctively, Yang tried to flinch away but was held in place by the far stronger woman.

"Don't move," Raven said softly. "I need to remove this."

Yang had forgotten about the collar having got used to its weight after everything else that happened. Now that it had been brought to her attention though, Yang yearned to be rid of the metal that was sapping her strength.

"Can't you just cut it off."

"Just like your father," Raven muttered. "Yes, I could cut it off but that would break it. An Aura blocking device could be useful. Just be patient for once, it won't take long."

Biting back a retort, Yang stayed quiet. Ravens hands were surprising gentle, something she hadn't expected from the woman who wore a mask of Grimm. They worked quickly, sliding between Yang's neck and the collar as she worked to unlock the mechanism. Shivering slightly, Yang couldn't help but remember all the times her mom had brushed her hair when Yang was small.

Then with a soft click, Yang felt a surge of energy as her aura was unlocked. The familiar warm glow was comforting and soon Raven had removed the collar completely.

Massaging her bare neck, Yang breathed deep and closed her eyes. It may be freed but still her Aura felt sluggish. Remembering the lessons that she had been taught back at Signal, Yang focused on trying to let it flow. It seemed to help and although it still didn't feel quite right it was far better than it had been.

Content that it would sort itself out, Yang turned her attention back to Raven. The woman seemed to be focusing on the device, interested in how it worked. The bitterness surged through her again. Had Raven even come for her or that collar?

"Are you going to ask?"

"What?" Yang asked

"You are very transparent Yang." She hated the way Raven said her name. "You clearly have questions."

Yes, she did have questions. Why now? After all this time, after everything I've lost why are you here now? How can you just stand there like I mean nothing to you? Why are you here now?

The old Yang would have shouted. Before everything fell apart, Yang might have even tried to attack her. It would have ended with Yang lying in the sand but it would have made her feel better. Now she didn't even have that to comfort her.

"They can wait," Yang muttered. "I just want to sleep."

It was petty and childish but Yang didn't care. Let Raven wait on her for once. However, if she was hoping for a reaction, Yang was severely disappointed. Raven didn't even blink simply taking Yang's answer in stride.

"Down that way is a shower," Raven said. "It's a little rougher than your used to but it will get the blood off you."

* * *

Rougher was an understatement. The shower consisted of a single stream of water that wasn't heated at all. It was freezing but having not showered in days, she would have accepted solid ice. Gritting her teeth, Yang plunged her head under the flow of water.

Despite the temperature, it was good to be clean again. It felt like it had been weeks not days since juniors bar. Junior... Pushing thoughts of the man from her mind, Yang scrubbed at her body with her good arm. Layers of blood, sweat, and even a little alcohol ran off her in a foul smelling soapy mess that barely made it down the drain.

Even once she was clean, Yang stood under the shower unwilling to face Raven just yet. Her metal arm felt heavy and she realised she had yet to really clean it properly. Most of the dirt and grime had worked its way into the gaps in the metal. If she wanted it clean, she would have to take it apart.

Yang turned off the water. She didn't know how it worked well enough to dissemble and reassemble it properly. Skill wasn't the issue. Dad had worked her and Ruby hard growing up. In his mind, if they were going to be Huntresses they had to be able to do more than just break things. They had to be able to make things too.

Her sister might be more outwardly obsessed with her weapon, but Yang knew Ember Celicia just as well. Bumblebee had been a hunk of junk before she got her hands on it. This mechanical arm was a basic model but she hadn't been able to bring herself to remove even one screw.

She left her clothes in a messy pile for Raven to collect. Another petty act of rebellion. Wrapping herself in a towel, Yang made her way towards the room Raven had pointed to. It was small, probably adapted quickly so she had a place to sleep. Yang doubted that Raven hosted many guests. Probably only prisoners... Oh Dust, she was in a prison cell.

Raven had at least tried to make it accommodating. There was a bed... That was about it but even the best interior decorator in Remnant couldn't do much for a room without windows. Yang frowned. On the bed was a neatly folded pile of clothes. Her clothes. These should be back in her room on Patch.

Fatigue left her immediately, replaced by anger. Roughly getting changed, Yang went to look for Raven, finding her sitting over a fire, stirring a pot.

"Are you feeling better?" Raven asked without looking up.

"You were in my room," she said. "My home."

"There was a time when it was my home too."

"Well it's not anymore. Stay away from it."

Raven merely shrugged.

"You needed clothes and when Tai comes home I assume that he will want to know where his daughter is."

"So what, you left him a note?" she said sarcastically.

"I also left food for Zwei," Raven replied without humour. "I always liked that dog."

"You needn't have bothered," Yang muttered. "I'll be home tomorrow."

"No you won't."

"What does that mean?"

Raven didn't answer. Instead she stood up and headed towards a small counter. Opening up a cupboard she brought out a bowl and walked back to Yang. Soon a bowl of rice and meat was placed in her hands.

"Eat, then you should get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

With that, Raven opened another portal and stepped through it, leaving Yang alone in the cave. With a sigh, Yang began to eat until a thought made her let out a bitter laugh.

Raven had picked her up, cleaned her up, cooked for her and now put her to bed. She was practically mother of the year. Just seventeen years too late.

* * *

"Wake up."

The words were joined by a gentle but firm shaking. For a few moments, Yang forgot where she was. What had happened and who she was with. For a few blissful moments, Yang was eight again and it was time for school.

"Mom?"

Then the illusion shattered and she awoke fully to the cold cave. With her good arm she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and propped herself up to face the woman.

"Oh it's just you," she muttered. "What do you want Raven?"

Raven sat on the edge of the bed, gazing down at her with eyes that revealed nothing. Not that they ever did. Even now, without her sword or a mask, Raven was still on her guard. Yang wondered if she ever opened herself to anyone. Was that why she had left?

As expected, Raven showed no reaction to Yangs attempt at disrespect apart from a condescending roll of her scarlet eyes.

"It's time for you to get up," she said. "And I'm not talking about bed."

Irritation quickly swelled to anger and Yang turned away. Flopping back onto the bunk, she rested her head on the pillow and stared at the wall.

"I'm not doing anything just because you want me to. If you want to take me home, fine, if not go away and let me sleep."

The weight lifted from the bed and Yang sighed in relief. It seemed that Raven wasn't going to bother trying to get her to talk. She'd had enough of that from dad and he had at least earned the right to be concerned. After hearing Raven leave the room, Yang closed her eyes hoping she could fall back to sleep quickl-

Suddenly, the bed beneath her vanished and Yang let out a cry of shock. The world was a swirl of red and black and she felt like she wanted to vomit. Then reality returned and she tumbled out of the air hitting damp soil with a soft thump.

Growling, she rolled over to find herself staring at the open sky. Grey crowds moved slowly by letting her know she was out of the cave. Rising to her feat, she found Raven staring at her. Her sword was back at her side and in one hand she held her mask, in the other a brown bag.

They were in a clearing, one surrounded by trees and foliage. No trace of leaves was left on any of the branches, the winds of winter long since taking them away. Behind Raven was a mountain range, steep and wide, no doubt where Rsven hid her safe house.

But Yang didn't care about any of that.

"What the hell was that for?"

"If you insist on acting like a child, then I will treat you like one," Raven said calmly. "I did not rescue you from that White Fang Camp so that you could lie in bed feeling sorry for yourself. There is work to be done."

"I don't give a damn about your work and you don't get to decide how I act, Raven." She spat the name out like a bad taste. "Now take me home."

"Why? So you can go back to getting drunk and beating up thugs in undergrounds brawls?"

Yang blinked, her anger momentarily giving way to confusion.

"How do you know abaout that?" she demanded. "How long have you been watching me?"

"I've never not been watching you Yang."

More evasion.

"Since Beacon?"

I "Since always."

Raven took a step forward before throwing the bag. It landed with a heavy thump at Yangs feet but she didn't react, instead just waiting for Raven to continue.

"You are strong Yang."

"I was."

"No you are. You always have been." Raven paused. "And that's always been your problem. You have always been able to brute force your way through any problem. You never learned to think."

This was what she had been chasing all her life. A woman who would save her life, kill dozens then insult her. Mock her former strength as weakness before calling her stupid. What was this woman?"

"You don't get to do this," Yang shouted, as her rage broke through. "You don't get to come back after all this time and lecture me on lessons that you didn't care enough to teach me yourself. You have no right to do that."

"I'm your mother, aren't I?"

"No you're not, Summer was. She was the one who was there for me. She raised me, she loved me. She was my mother."

The words burst from Yangs mouth like a feral rage, but already she could feel her fire begin to die. Her breathing began to slow and her arm fell limp to her side. The last of her energy left her and Yang was once again left feeling hollow.

"Why did you leave me?"

There it was. The question she had always wanted to ask. The answer she had been chasing half her life, ever since the day her dad had sat her down and told her the truth of her parentage. What was so important that Raven couldn't stay?

"It won't help."

"I don't care, I need to know." Raven didn't answer her and Yangs whisper escalated to a desperate yell. "Tell me!"

"No."

Yang blinked, shock snapping through her self pity if only for a moment. Looking up for an explanation she was met with a sight that made her heart stop. Raven had put on her mask and opened a portal. She was leaving.

"What are you..."

She couldn't even finish. After all this, she was just going to leave again. To vanish into the ether without any explanation. That wasn't fair, Yang deserved an answer. She deserved something.

The mask stared emotionlessly down at her. The mask of a killer who had slaughter at White Fang outpost just to get bring here. There was no fairness in that, it seemed to say.

"You have a choice Yang," Raven said. "Travel west and you will arrive in Patch by nightfall." Raising her sword she pointed to the mountain that loomed behind them. "I will be waiting at the summit until then. If you want answers, come find me. But know if you go home now, you will never see me again."

With that Raven stepped through the portal, closing it shut behind her. Minutes past as Yang just stood there, unable to process what had happened. What was this? An ultimatum, a challenge or just a mocking taunt?

Did Raven even want her to follow? Maybe this was her way of absolving herself of responsibility. To present a choice and let Yang cut the ties. Then she could pretend that it had always been what Yang had wanted, not what she had chosen.

Yang wanted to leave, to turn around and just go home. So what if she never saw Raven again. The woman had done nothing for her and the mystery routine was growing thin. Raven unlikely to give her an answer anyway, even if she chased all over Remnant. She should just go home.

And yet still she stood.

"God damn it," she yelled, lashing out at the bag Raven had left behind.

Still barefoot and in sleepwear, Yangs foot hit the bag with a metalic thump that shot pain up her leg. Swearing again in pain, she ripped open the bag wanting to know what Raven had left for her. Her anger dissipated as her eyes found the source of the metal.

Ember Celicia. Not just the guantlet that should be at home, but the one she had lost had Beacon as well. She had thought she would never see it again... It was clean as well, as though it was never gone.

The rest of her clothes were in the bag too, as well as a water bottle. Full enough to climb a mountain or walk to Patch. Some food as well. Raven really was just giving her the choice. Whatever happened next was entirely in her hands.

Letting out a final curse, Yang pulled off her sleepwear and started to get changed. Modesty was the last thought in her mind and it wasn't like anyone was around to watch. Only once she was dressed, did she attach her weapons.

Her left one first, sliding it over her skin with habitual ease. The other was more awkward, catching slightly on the fabric of her glove and requiring a little help from its partner. Once it was on however, Yang could almost pretend it was real again.

Punching forward, the familiar recoil shot up her arm and through her body. Yang staggered slightly suppressing a grimace. She didn't remember it kicking so much. Well she had till nightfall to get used to it.

Yang had a mountain to climb and the after everything she had been through, the view had better be bloody worth it.


	15. Chapter 15

Ice cold water wrenched Emerald back to consciousness and she awoke coughing and spluttering. Jerking forward in shock, her neck crushed against a collar that held her in place. Her hands too were restrained, shackles that were chained to ground, too taunt to allow her to fully stand up.

Disoriented her eyes darted around the dimly lit room as she tried to remember how she got here. The memories returned as she found herself staring up at her captors. The four students stood all trying to conceal their emotions but the anger and contempt seeping through. Not that she could really blame them. Only Qrow managed to look passive. The older huntsman looked like he could be anywhere in the world, not in cell holding an empty bucket he had just used to wake her up.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked, wiping her wet fringe from her face. "Haven't you heard of lightly shaking to wakes someone up?"

Her blood red eyes flickered around the faces trying to see what sort of reaction she would get. If she was going to get out of this, she had to know what she was working with. Who she could plead with and then capitalise a moment of weakness to escape when the opportunity arose. Ruby was probably a lost cause. She might be naive but after the incident with her sister as well as the whole, pretending to be her friend thing, it was unlikely she would see Emerald very favourably.

"Sorry," Qrow casually replied. "Didn't mean to startle you. Waking up here and all was probably a shock on its own."

Qrow was out for obvious reasons, he was far too experienced for her to have a shot at manipulating. She had a to suppress a surge of anger to stop it from showing on her face. If it wasn't for him, she might have been able to get away. He almost seemed to be there at the worst times.

"I've had worse wake up calls."

"Is that meant to make us feel sorry for you?"

It was Jaune who has spoken. The leader of Beacons most unbalanced team was staring at her, a look of derision on his face matched only by his team mates that flanked him from behind. That didn't bode well for her. Nora looked like she was using all her power not to attack Emerald right now.

What was their problem? Emerald hadn't even done anything to them. Not specifically. And why had RWBY and JNPR decided to switch up the teams? Guess it didn't really matter right now but once she escaped, running into team PWBY didn't sound like something she could survive. Obviously her information was outdated.

"It's not meant to make you feel anything," Emerald replied. "It's just the truth."

"Why should we believe anything that you say?"

She laughed.

"What's the point of interrogating someone if you don't believe their answers?"

Emerald smirked at the students as none of them found an answer. Clearly they weren't prepared for this. They had been taught to deal with Grimm not people. That was good. It was important that she gained control of the situation even if it was just the illusion of control.

Letting out a sigh, Emerald reshuffled herself trying to get more comfortable. It was difficult, the chain was taunt no matter where she moved and the cold stone beneath her was unlikely to change soon. She really only had two options and Emerald had only ever kneeled to Cinder.

Arranging herself so that she sat cross legged, Emerald waited for the questions to start. No one seemed to want to be the first though the look in Qrow's eyes made her nervous. She looked away trying to see if there was anything in the room she could use. Nothing. Four walls, no windows, one door and a light. Stone floor, no bed or even a blanket. What the hell was this place?

A drop of water of slipped from her hair and ran down her back causing her to shiver from the cold. Then Emerald realised she had shivered and her eyes widened in shock as her facade broke.

"What? No-"

The normal glow of her aura was gone. For the first time since waking up Emerald felt fear. Even unconscious her aura should have regenerated by now. Had they found away to take it from her? Was it permanent? Her captors noticed her reaction and the Nora shot her a smug smirk.

"Something wrong?"

Fear turned to anger and she snarled reaching out to crush the gingers mind with images of snakes, spiders or any other nightmare that she could think of. Nothing happened. She didn't even blink, her semblance was gone.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"Oh relax, it's not permanent," Qrow said. "It's the collar. Atlas tech, Jimmy is good for some things. As long as you are wearing that, you won't be going anywhere."

A growl escaped her throat but she didn't say anything. What could she say, it wasn't like she was going to convince them to take it off. Still she hated the feeling, the helplessness of not having her aura. It took her back to a time before Cinder, before the streets or even combat school. Back to when she was just another girl in an orphanage, far too small to look after herself.

"Yeah," Nora said, pulling Emerald back to her cell. "While you are wearing that you won't be able to make us do anything."

"I couldn't do that anyway."

Nora hesitated, her smugness deflating slightly.

"Your semblance-"

"My semblance makes people see things, how they react is up to them." Emerald smiled at her. "Don't blame me if you're so insecure that a few words will freeze you up-"

 _Crack_

Nora's fist struck her face, knocking Emerald to the ground hard. Her vision went black for a few seconds before returning slightly blurred. Damn, she hadn't expected that to hurt so much or for it last. She was used to her aura dulling the pain moments after each blow.

Spitting out blood from her burst lip, Emerald smiled at Nora.

"Huh, I guess I can make you do things."

Nora's eyes sparked angrily but before she could make another move, Jaune stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. The two shared a look before Nora gritted her teeth and moved back to stand behind him.

The taste of copper still on her tongue, Emerald sat back up, nursing her jaw. It had been petty and painful but worth it. Even if it was just a small modicum of control it made her feel just a little bit less helpless. Penny was probably going to lecture her later for it though...

Emerald blinked as she realised for the first time in months, the red headed robot wasn't visible. Confusion ran through her head until it dawned on her. Her semblance had created her and without aura, Penny had no way to form. As long as she wore this collar she was free from the ghost that tormented her.

"What are you so happy about?" Ren asked.

It was then Emerald realised that she a slight smile had been playing at her lip. If only you knew she thought to herself.

"Just remembering a funny story," she lied deftly. "I would share with the class but I doubt you would find it as humorous."

"How do you do that?" Jaune asked. "How can you act so casually about everything you did? Do you just not care at all?"

 _The smell of blood and fire filled the air. Screams of fear and the roars of Grimm echoed through the night. Civilians ran through the streets as the remaining huntsman fought to defend them._

 _Emerald looked down on the destruction as Mercury filmed it with a smirk on his face. From their spot atop the building, they could see it all. Everything they had worked towards laid out in front of them. Everything they had done... Everything she had done._

"It was almost sad."

Emerald forced a smirk and tried to ignore the pit in her stomach and the desire to throw up. It must have convinced them judging by the looks of disgust on their faces. All except Ruby, the young girl still hadn't said a word. Emerald wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She needed information to work these people and Ruby was giving her nothing.

"So what's up with the whole team swap," she asked. "What limbs did your other team mates lose for you to just up and abandon them? And how did you convince Nikos? Did you say you would put in a good-"

"Shut up," Jaune said. "Don't you say anything about her."

"I seemed to have touched a nerve," Emerald said as cruelly as she could. "What happened? Did she get hurt to?"

Silence was her answer and it didn't take long for her to work out why.

"She's...?"

Emerald trailed off, not quite sure if she believed it. Out of all of them, she would never have guess that Pyrrha would have been the one to fall. Another name and face to the list of people she had hurt.

"Cinder killed her," Jaune said.

"Sorry."

The words came out before she could stop them. It was pathetic, she had nothing to feel sorry for. She hadn't killed Pyrrha, she had just... It wasn't her fault.

"You're sorry?" Jaune said. "You mock her sacrifice and then say you're sorry?"

"I didn't know."

"How could you not know?"

"Emerald hasn't exactly been popular recently," Qrow said. "She's got Hunters, Huntresses, White Fang and Atlas chasing her. If I didn't know better, I would say that you weren't in Cinders inner circle anymore."

The words hurt more than they should have. It had been her choice to run after all. She couldn't help but feel like every decision she made was the wrong one and only served to cause her pain in the long run. Once again, Cinder had been right. She shouldn't have tried to think, only obey.

"How very insightful of you," she muttered. "I didn't realise my life was such a popular subject these days."

"So what," Ren said. "Cinder used you then dumped you when you weren't useful anymore."

"Don't talk about her like that," Emerald said coldly. "You don't know anything about her. She wouldn't do that to me."

"That's interesting you say that," Qrow said. "If she didn't dump you, that means you left her."

"That doesn't make any sense," Nora said. "Why would you do that?"

Emerald didn't answer. She still didn't know why she had left really. It had been a stupid snap decision made from guilt that she didn't deserve to carry. She hadn't really done anything. Not really... Even she didn't believe that.

Looking up at Qrow, red eyes met red as the older huntsman studied her. He was like a cat, staring down at the rat and looking for weakness before he pounced. Then he smiled and they both knew he had found it.

"There is a theory about semblances you know," Qrow said to the room and Emerald felt her blood run cold. He couldn't have worked it out. Not so soon. "In times of great stress of high emotional turmoil, semblances can become unstable." He turned to Ruby. "It's why Yang's activates when she gets angry."

Ruby nodded but it was Jaune that spoke

"Before her fight with Penny," Jaune said slowly. "Pyrrha seemed upset, I tried to talk to her but I think I just made it worse. She threw me against the wall but it didn't seem like she meant to."

"Yeah that figures," Qrow replied. His voice was quiet, almost tinged with regret before reverting back its usual casual tone. "Semblances are tied to the user's aura and their soul. If a soul is in turmoil, then the semblance becomes unstable."

"Do you have a point to this," Emerald said, hoping her voice didn't sound as shaky as it felt. "Or do you just enjoy the sound of your own voice."

"I do actually," Qrow countered, knowing he had struck true. "I think it's an interesting subject, especially if someone's semblance was illusions. What do you think would happen to that person then?"

All eyes turned to Emerald and the thief didn't even bother to deny it. It was written on her face as plain as day and all she could do was stare at the ground and try to block out their judgement and the varying reactions from each of her captors.

"You're hallucinating?" Jaune said in disbelief. "Back in the alley you weren't making any sense... Who were you talking to?"

"I'm done talking," she muttered. "Just leave me alone."

"Sounds like you aren't ever alone," Qrow said. "But we are just getting started. I don't exactly consider the opinions of killers very highly."

Anger flared within Emerald. She was getting sick and tired of all these self-righteous children looking down on her.

"I am not a killer," Emerald snapped. "I'm only a thief."

"Like that's much better," Nora muttered.

"Shut up. You have no idea about my life or what I've dealt with. I'm a thief because there are two ways to survive on the street if you're a girl. Being a thief was preferable to the other option and I needed to eat."

"So that's your excuse," Ren said. "You were hungry?"

"Don't say that like it's a small thing. None of you have any idea what's it's like to be really hungry. What's the longest you've ever gone without food? Four hours? Six? Maybe you skipped a meal once when you had to study for test."

She shook her head derisively.

"Try three days without food and then talk to me like it's not important. I survived weeks at a time eating nothing but the scraps out of bins. If you lived the life I had to live, then you would be in the exact same place I would be so don't you dare stand there and judge me for it."

Still seething and breathing heavily, Emerald glared up at the group.

"I'm sorry your girlfriend is dead but it wasn't my fault. If she was stupid enough to face a Maiden, then she got what was coming to her."

For a moment, it looked like Jaunes aura seemed to flair with his rage. A white glow that strained her eyes. Then as quickly as it had come, the insult to Pyrrha forgotten as they registered her words.

"Maiden..."

She blinked, unsure why he was questioning her until suddenly it dawned on her.

"You don't know..."

Emerald laughed. She couldn't help it. It was just so ridiculous to her. They were with Qrow so see had just assumed but apparently not. All this time they had been chasing her and they didnt even really know why.

"I ran for months and then I get caught by a group that doesn't know a damn thing." Shaking her head, she looked up Qrow." Say what you want about Cinder but she never hid anything from me. She's your niece and you're not even telling her what she's meant to be fighting. That's cold even by my standards."

"Uncle Qrow," Ruby said softly. "What's she talking about? Maidens are just meant to be stories... Just like Silver eyes."

Qrow didn't answer straight away, continuing to stare down at Emerald, an edge in his eye that wasn't there before. Then he turned away.

"Come upstairs," he said to the group. "I'll explain the rest to you. You deserve that much I suppose."

They filed out of the room, Nora casting Emerald one last glare. Everyone else seemed more interested in Qrow, her words about the maidens casting doubt on the guardian and what he had and hadn't told them. But all Nora had was her rage for the ones that had torn her family apart.

And then the door shut and Emerald was alone. They would be back soon and she needed to be ready next time. Her carelessness had given far much away. too many weaknesses for them to exploit.

Not like it really mattered, she thought bitterly. Her life was over. She had been caught and didnt really have much chance of escape. Even if they didnt kill her then they would send her to prison. After Cinder found out about that... Emerald wouldn't last long enough for a trial. Emerald loved Cinder more than anything but she knew that their was one thing her mentor despised above all else.

A loose end.


	16. Chapter 16

Nika couldn't sleep. She knew she had to. They would be leaving this place tomorrow morning and Cinder had wanted to make sure she was fully rested. It would be her first trip to the outside world since... It would be the first trip that she could remember.

She could remember what the world was like. She could picture grass and trees, mountains and cliffs, rivers and lakes. If she really tried, when Nika closer her eyes she could imagine the smell of salt and feel the sand beneath her toes. When had visited the sea she wondered. Had it really been her or had it just been a part of living Pyrrha Nikos life?

But although she could remember the world, she didn't have memories of it. She could think of the names of the forest, or when she had visited them. It was like they were all obscured from her by a pane of glass.

Staring up at the ceiling, Nika wondered if she would ever get her memories back. Cinder reassured her they would come back in time but did she really know that or was she just trying to make her feel better. Nika had asked what it was that Ozpin had done to her but Cinders answers were always vague. Perhaps it was because she wanted to spare Nika the pain or maybe she just didn't know herself. Either way it didn't really matter. The explanations felt hollow as did the comfort they were meant to bring.

Rolling over, Nika tries to reposition herself hoping that would lead to sleep. It did little good. The bed was comfortable enough, a large double bed with a soft mattress and many blankets to keep out the unnatural cold that reigned perpetually in this world.

That was what she was looking forward to the most. Sun light and warmth. A world that felt alive. Nika didn't know how Cinder could stand it here. Even this house as extravagant as it was felt cold and lifeless. Beyond the walls, out to where the Grimm roamed and Cinder would go to commune with her master, that land was even worse.

Sighing, Nika stood up knowing that sleep would continue to elude her for at least another hour until exhaustion won out. Stretching slightly, she winced as she felt one of the bruises for her match with Mercury. Some of his attacks had hit her hard. Guilt sparked through her and she remembered what she had done to him and she took comfort in the fact he wouldn't feel much pain in metal prosthetics.

Her silk sleeping robe rubbed against her own legs as she walked across the room towards the night stand. Another gift from Cinder. It was nice, comfortable either but it didn't help her sleep. Only one thing could and Nika was unable to have it. Companionship. The room was large but empty and she felt like she should be sharing it with others.

She had considered asking Cinder to sleep in her room. She didn't need to share a bed, sleeping on the floor would be preferable to this room. Anything to feel just that little bit less alone. The other night Nika had actually made it all the way to Cinders door, her hand poised to knock before she lost her nerve. It would have been selfish to ask that of Cinder and Nika refused to be any more of a burden than she currently felt.

There was a jug of water on her desk. She didn't know who had put it there, just that it was always there, cold and fresh for her whenever she needed it. Just like her meals and clothes, everything was always prepared in this house though there were no signs of any servants or workers. It was slightly unnerving.

Pouring a glass, Nika took a drink trying to ignore the slightly filtered taste that accompanied all the substance here. And then she heard a voice.

"Having trouble sleeping?"

Spinning around, her weapon shot across the room and Nika dropped into a battle stance ready to strike. A man stood a few meters in front of her. His hair was short and grey, dark glasses sat on his nose and both his hands rested on a cane. Upon seeing her reaction however, he raised one of them as though to reassure her.

"Please don't be alarmed," he said. "I do not wish to harm you."

Part of her believed this man. She didn't know who he was but Nika felt a nagging sense of familiarity in the back of her mind. The other part of her however, held her spear level. She had wished for great many things recently; it didn't mean she had gotten them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "How did you get in my room?"

"I'm not," he said matter-of-factly, as though taking a lecture. "What you see is merely a projection of my consciousness."

"Is that your semblance?"

"No."

"You didn't answer my first question," Nika said. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Answer my question."

"I am trying to."

Taking a step forward, Nika raised her spear hoping to scare the old man out of his cryptic answers. Much to her chagrin, he didn't even blink. She supposed threatening a projection wasn't going to do much good.

Still, she kept her weapon raised if only to make herself feel better as she studied the man's features. They were definitely familiar.

"You're professor Ozpin."

The headmaster of Beacon nodded.

"And what should I call you," he said. "You seem rather different since we last spoke."

"That's your fault. You're the reason I feel so-" She stopped herself. "You're the reason I'm like this."

Ozpin didn't respond right away. He just gazed at her, a sad look in his eyes. Nika felt the spear falter slightly, even as she made an effort to keep her shaking hand still. Ozpin seemed to notice, letting out a sigh before answering her.

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"Why?"

It was a childish question. She had infiltrated his school hadn't she? It was simply war and he was on the other side. So why did it feel so personal? Why did it feel like a betrayal?

"It was not my intention to cause you unnecessary grief."

"Not your intention?"

"I doubt my words are of any comfort to you in your current state," he said sadly. "But please know that I am truly sorry for the trials you must face."

The tip of her weapon began to dip slightly at his words. Either he was a tremendous liar or he really did mean the things he said. That just made things worse. It didn't make any sense. She had helped destroy his school and he had left her mind empty of its place in the world. What reason did he have to be sorry?

Sorry. The words played in her head and for a moment a memory stirred of the last time he had said them. She remembered fear and being trapped. A pane of glass and then agony beyond anything she had ever experienced. At the time it had seemed so important but now, all she remembered was the pain.

"You're right," she said, reaffirming her grip on her spear. "It does not comfort me. Now why are you here?"

Ozpin paused again, as those trying to find the right words to answer what should be a simple question. It was an action that Nika was quickly learning to despise. What little patience she had was beginning to wear thin. Every word he said seemed so calculated, a precise move to elicit the correct reaction.

"Tell me."

"It is difficult to explain," he began but before even Nika could interject another voice spoke.

"Because I brought him here."

No spoke wasn't the right word. That was too small a thing to describe this. It was soft but sharp, cold yet burning. The voice was deafening in its intensity yet Nika could not even be sure that it was been spoken out loud.

A figure appeared from the shadows, a transition so seamless that it was like she had always been there. It looked female, yet at the same time hardly human or Faunus. Her face was bone white, her eyes gleaming pools of blood that looked like they had seen eternity pass by before deeming it beneath her.

Cinder had rarely spoken of her master but Nika knew this must be she. Cinder could only bow to someone like this. The power and aura emanating from her felt like it would crush Nika if the woman so desired. Now Nika understood why Cinder would return from her master with such frustration. Cinder was the strongest person Nika knew and this woman made her look like nothing.

"Does my appearance frighten you child?" She said. "I would have thought Cinder would have seen fit to prepare you." She smiled. "She likes to see herself as wise but the truth is, it is only through others that she has gotten this far. Yet even now one of her pets has left her, she sets her ambition even higher. So like humans to aim further they can reach."

"I don't understand."

Salem just smiled.

"No, I don't imagine that you would."

"Salem," Ozpin said, a warning tone in his voice. "Don't."

"What's wrong Ozpin, I thought you were a teacher? Should we not seek to enlighten?"

Ozpin didn't reply, choosing instead to just stare her down. His aura glowed around as strongly as Salem's and Nika felt like an ant among giants. She was nothing to these being and she wasn't even sure if Ozpin was human and it was obviously that Salem wasn't.

But this was Salem's realm and Ozpin was only here because she wanted it. For all his power, he might as well just be an old man. He could do nothing to stop Salem here. Salem turned away from his gaze and focused her attention on Nika.

"You know the story of the Maidens of course?"

"Yes it was my mother's favourite."

Eyes still fixed on Salem, Pyrrha did not notice the tiniest smile that appeared on Ozpins lips. Salem, however, did not seem to care.

"It is well known tale and a favourite among many. A parable of virtue to impart upon the young to try and fool them into becoming something they are not."

"Humanity and Faunus are more than you give them credit for," Ozpin said.

"I give no credit to a race that requires the promise of power or rewards to be good." The contempt dripped off every word as the woman shook her head. "Do not try to deflect Opzin. You know of the Maiden Tale then child, how does it end."

Nika hesitated, but only for a moment. It did not seem wise to keep Salem waiting. Even if Cinder was her teacher, Nika did not think she mattered to the White Woman in the slightest. She was an amusement at most.

"The Wizard granted the sisters magical powers due to their virtues. He opened himself to the world again and the Seasonal Maidens promised to visit him every year."

"And did they?"

"I'm sorry?" she said.

The question caught her off guard. She had been expecting a question about the abilities of how they passed from host to host, not whether or not the final line of a fairy tale held any truth.

"Did they visit? Did they keep their promise?" After Nika didn't respond, Salem turned to Ozpin. "Did they?"

"They tried their best," the man said. "But with the responsibility put upon them, days of rest seemed like luxury they could not afford. There visits became shorter. Before long they were taking turns to visit and when Spring was... When she passed, it became too painful for the others to return."

The way he spoke... fond nostalgia tinged with loss and sadness. It was as though he was remembering a happy time from when he was young. No not young. Even then he had been old. She could see that now.

As the idea came to her, she found her gaze to the old man. Their eyes met and for a moment he hesitated. Then she felt it, just like Salem's but repressed someone. But still it was strong. An aura unlike any she had felt before. Something more than a man.

"You're him," she said. "You are the Wizard of the legend."

There was one final pause.

"Yes."

Like Salem's, his aura was vast and seemingly limitless. A deep ocean of power. But where hers was black and consuming, Ozpins was bright yet unyielding. Darkness would envelop and one could lose themselves in it. But light could be just as destructive. An unstoppable force that could burn those left in its wake.

Almost without knowing, she took a step back from the being that stood before her. Above all she wished that there were others with her now. Cinder or... or the three she felt in the short moments of sleep she managed to get. A feeling she couldn't even be sure was real. The people might be, but perhaps it was all just some muddled thoughts. The false life she had lived for a year come to torment her.

"But then," Nika said finally being able to speak. "Who are you? I don't remember any stories about someone like you."

Salem smiled.

"No you wouldn't and you can thank Ozpin for that," she replied. "Over the centuries he has tried to suppress knowledge of me, to cover up his mistakes."

"His mistakes?"

"Hard to believe, I know."

"I never claimed to be all knowing," Ozpin said. "I sought only to help them. Four people to defend a world. I knew I could do more for them, as they had done for me."

Ozpin sighed, pushing up his glasses as he continued to speak.

"It couldn't be just anyone. I knew that. I had to find the right person. Someone like them."

"And you found her," Salem said.

"Perhaps I did, or perhaps I chose too soon," Ozpin replied curtly. "In any case, she is long since gone."

"What happened," Nika asked, wanting it to be over but needing to know. "What went wrong?"

"Summer was attacked a few days before the next spell was set to be cast. She lived but it made me think. The next guardian needed more. Not just power but a way to be safe. Something to let them sense the danger coming but also to guide them to where darkness was growing so they could be best placed."

"And what did you think would happen?"

Salem's voice was cold now, the amusement gone and replaced only with malice. Centuries of anger come to bear at the man who had inflicted this fate upon her.

"You gave me the power to feel all of mankind's darkest thoughts, unfiltered and unrelenting. You opened my eyes to what humanity truly was and once I had seen that, I knew there was only one thing that could be done to save this world."

Throwing out her arm, a black slime burst from Salem's arm and struck the wall. Pyrrha watched on in horror as is fizzled and burst before it began to manifest itself into a shape. First a beak and talons, then a white skull pressed through the sludge until the Nevermore was formed.

It screeched at her, only the size of a dog but to see a creature born in such a manner was beyond description for Nika. She could only stare, her weapon slack at her side as the beast fell silent, obeying without question its masters unsaid commands.

"You created the Grimm."

"I am Grimm," Salem said. "And they are me. They are the worst of humanity made manifest and they flood your world for it is where they belong. They feed on the darkness inside all humans in an attempt to cleanse you of your filth."

"Even in those as pure as you, Nika Ros." Nika felt herself shiver at the almost mocking use of her name. "Such fear and anger within you. Loneliness and jealously enough to feed an army of Grimm. The world cannot be pure while humanity walks the earth. You must be cleansed and that is why you and Cinder are here."

Salem composed herself, the soft smile returning as her voice went back to its quiet power.

"But," she said. "I think that is enough for you tonight child. You must be tired, no?" She grinned. "And weren't you having trouble sleeping?"

Nika took a step back, her heart pounding in her chest. She didn't know what was going to happen but after seeing her make a Grimm, she didn't want Salem near her.

"No I'm fine," she stammered. "I just-"

"Nonsense," Salem interrupted. "Just relax now child."

Before Nika could react, Salem stepped forward, pressing one of her cold white fingers to Nika's forehead. The cold stiffened her body and her eyes widened in shock. Almost immediately she began to feel heavy. Her muscles couldn't not support her and now her eyes were fluttering, struggling to stay open.

She stumbled slightly, still standing away from her bed. But it was too far and even as she tried to take a step, her legs gave out and she tumbled towards the floor. Strong arms caught her, though Nika couldn't see who it was. All she hears before consciousness left her were some final parting words.

"Stay strong Miss Nikos," Ozpin whispered. "Find your anchor in this storm."

And then she knew no more.

* * *

Ozpin stared down at the sleeping form of Pyrrha Nikos. Ancient eyes looked upon her, still not really believing she was truly here. Cinder had told him of how she had fought against her and realised in informing him of how she had pierced Pyrrhas heart.

Yes, here she was. Her hair was darker and shorter, her skin paler and yearning for real sun light. Anyone else might question the validity of the girl, but Ozpin could see far more than just her body. Her scarlet soul flickered the same as it had always done, though blackened gold sought to envelop it. A soul in flux, but still alive even if her mind was scattered and confused.

"Why have you shown me this?" he asked quietly. "Why now?"

"I would have thought you would be happy," Salem said coyly. "To know you didn't send another innocent girl to their death."

"Instead I sent her to you. Death might have been easier."

"You wound me Ozpin and besides this wasn't even my doing. Cinder thought up this idea all by herself."

"You didn't answer my question," Ozpin said with barely contained anger. "Tell me why you did this."

Salem's eyes burned cold.

"Careful Ozpin. You do not get to make demands of me. Not anymore. Not here. This is my realm and while you are contained your actions are my privilege." The flames quietened. "But if you must know, I wanted you to see her. I have already corrupted your Maiden and now I take your guardian. Cinder Fall and Pyrrha Nikos will burn across Remnant and there is no one who could stop them."

"Only if she succumbs."

Ozpin felt his blood run cold at the sight of her smile. A smile he had once counted equal amount four of the purest. A smiled corrupted by his worst mistakes and arrogance.

"And if she doesn't, then Cinder will kill her again. I use her soul because I can. You left me screaming in the dark so I will pull all that you create with me. But if it's not suitable, a husk will do just as well to spread my message."

"What message?"

"Hope, my dear Ozpin," she said. "Like you have always said, hope is the greatest force of all. When humanity sees Cinder their hearts will be gripped with terror. My Grimm will wash through the streets and they will scream for someone to save them."

"Can you imagine it Ozpin?" she whispered as her eyes closed. "The moment they see her, Pyrrha Nikos. The most famous huntress in Remnant. A guardian come to answer their prayers."

Her blood red eyes snapped opened as Ozpin felt himself being pulled back to his cell.

"And when she extinguishes that hope and their blood stains her spear, hope will never rise again."


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm really, really out of shape." Yang said to no one in particular.

Well she tried to say it anyway. It was more of a pant really and even that might be a little generous. After six hours of hiking, claiming and even having to jump a few gaps, her energy was all but spent.

She didn't know why Raven had set up base in the such a gruelling environment or why the woman felt the need to test her this way. In any case, this trek would have challenged Yang a year ago, let alone now with one arm and a damn tin replacement.

"Probably really easy when you can teleport," she muttered. "Or whatever the hell those things are."

It was definitely a unique semblance. Nothing that Yang had ever heard of, though she was hardly well versed. Professor Goodwitches lectures on aura had been better than Ports "heroic" tales but the practical elements of Beacon had been what Yang was there for.

Deciding to take a break (because she felt like she might fall over anyway), Yang leant against the cliff edge and slid down slowly. The small rocky path wasn't exactly comfortable on her rear but it was better than nothing. Pulling out a bottle of water from the pack she had been given. Taking a greedy swig of the liquid, she idly picked up a rock from the path.

She threw it up into the air watching it sail high before falling back down into her palm. She repeated the motion a few times, sending it higher and higher before she missed a catch and watched as it bounced off her aura and down to the forest below. Too far to even hear it hit the ground.

 ** _Caw!_**

"Huh."

Yang barely had time to reach before the black Grimm slammed into her. Claws of the Nevermore dug into her aura as she only just managed to throw up her good arm. Curses were drowned out by the shrieks of the eagle sized Grimm as it continued its assault.

Waving her arm to try and ward it off, she fought to try and grab the creature with little success. Her frustrations began to grow, as she managed to get to her knees. This should be easy. With two arms a swarm of these things wouldn't be able to stop her.

By more luck than skill, the young former huntress managed to get a grip on one of the legs. It let out another caw as it seemed to sense its impending doom but considering her anger, that wasn't surprising. With a roar, Yang slammed it down on the rock, relishing the crunch of flesh on rock.

There was silence once more, save for her own panting breath. Her anger faded quickly, just like it always did, leaving her empty once more. Sighing she watched the creature's corpse dissolve into ash and float away on the wind.

For a few more minutes she did nothing but watch where the creature had once been before standing up. Her rest had been rather pointless all things considered but if that Nevermore was here there was probably more. It would be best to continue and hope her anger could fuel her to the summit.

* * *

 _"Are you sure you don't need anything?"_

 _Raven growled at the blonde. How many times was Tai going to ask that question? If you were going to count, which Raven was going to be, because she had nothing better to do while in this state._

 _Her state, of course, being pregnant, which was his fault as well._

 _"I think you should back off Tai," Qrow said, leaning against the wall. "My sister is stubborn at the best of times and this is not the best of times."_

 _Ravens glare turned briefly to her younger twin before she decided to find something to throw. She might not be her best physically but her brother really shouldn't be trying to push her right now._

 _Seeing that the situation was escalating, Summer let out an exasperated sigh._

 _"Honestly, when will you three grow out of this?"_

 _"When it stops being fun."_

 _Their fearless leader was not amused._

 _"Qrow shut up, Tai stop smothering her and you get into bed."_

 _Summer Rose stood a full foot shorter than Raven but her old friend had her Grimm face on. Her Grimm face, the title given to the determined look she wore whenever she went into battle left no room for argument and Raven scowled as she wobbled back over to her hospital bed and sat down. Then she heard a giggle._

 _It was quiet and anyone else would have struggled to hear it at all but even months off duty had yet to dull her senses to that degree. Glaring at the source, Summer at least had the dignity to look a little guilty._

 _"Sorry Ray," she said, as though she hadn't just ordered Raven to bed. "It just occurred to me seeing you walk, you look more like a duck now than a Raven."_

 _Qrow's barely made it out the door with Ravens pillow following soon after, his cackles of laughter still audible. Fuming but unable to follow, Raven crossed her arms hating how useless she felt._

 _She was a huntress, a member of the finest team to graduate Beacon in the last ten five years. Yet here she was, stuck in bed and out of commission also because of a one night stand with a friend._

 _Tai appeared by the side of the bed, her pillow in hand. Raven hadn't even notice him pick it up, to wrapped up in her own thoughts. Unable to look at him, she took it and placed it behind the small of her back._

 _"Thank you," she muttered. "And sorry. I'm not mad at you. Either of you. I'm not even mad at Qrow." She sighed. "I just hate this."_

 _"We know."_

 _"It's just a few more days," Tai said. "Once Yang is born, I can take the pressure off and you'll be back to kicking Qrow's ass in no time."_

 _"You never know," Summer said. "Once you meet her, you might not want to give up."_

 _Raven smiled, more for their benefit than her own feelings. Could she give it up? A huntress was more than a career; it was a way of living. One that had been a part of her since she had first held a stick. It was what she had dedicated herself through Signal and then Beacon._

 _And then a year after graduating here she was. The skills and power she had developed to protect the weak atrophying every second. Could she let it wain even further, give up that life all for the sake of a child? Raven knew the answer._

 _Yes. She could._

 _And that scared her more than anything._

* * *

Night had fallen by the time she finally half walked, half stumbled into the clearing where Raven sat. A small fire lit the clearing, illuminating the dark haired woman and the mask that rested next to her.

The swordswoman didn't look up from staring at the flames but did seem to notice her presence. Not unexpected since she hadn't exactly been stealthy.

"You're here then."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Yang muttered sarcastically.

"You're within the expected time."

"Well I'm glad I could meet your expectations."

"That's not what I-" Raven paused, the first sign of hesitation that she had displayed in front of Yang. It was gone in an instant. "It doesn't matter."

"You promised me answers."

"I did." Standing up from the fire, Raven drew her sword. "But I never said when you would get them."

The blade wasn't metal, of that Yang was sure. It was just as sharp and if she had to guess she would assume dust. The hilt held a device similar to that attached to Weiss's rapier. Judging by the blue hue the dust reflected it was probably ice she was dealing with.

Of course, Yang didn't give a damn about any of that.

"You expect me to fight after I spent a day climbing a mountain. I'm tired and I'm not going to play your stupid gam-"

The flat of the blade cut her off, cracking her across the jaw like a glacial brick. Growling she turned her head back to where her mother stood. It didn't look like she had even moved.

"Do you think your enemies will wait?" **Crack**. The blade struck her arm sending a jolt of pain up to her shoulder. "They will not wait for you to be ready girl."

 ** _Crack_** _._

Another strike but the derisive tone cut harder. What was Raven doing? She hadn't been like this before. Why was she mocking her now when she had been so calm back in the forest and in the cave? It didn't make any sense.

Raven swung again and Yang was forced to roll to avoid the blade. Off balanced, she turned to face her mother only to be shoulder barged onto the ground, landing hard on her rear sending a jolt up her spine.

Her mother stopped her attack, walking back a few feet and dropping into a defensive combat stance.

"Taiyang has made you soft," Raven said coldly. "He has limited your potential and made you weak. If you want answers, come and claim them."

Growling, Yang jumped to her feet and launched herself at the woman. She was out matched and she knew it. Raven was a huntress in her prime with more combat experience that all of Yang's former class mates combined. She wasn't going to land a hit but if Raven wanted to see Yang angry, then that's what she was getting.

Lashing out with her good fist, Yang met nothing but air as Raven side stepped. Hoping to catch her off guard she swung the same arm back around only for Raven to avoid that too. Growling, the brawler threw all her weight forward trying to use her mother's trick to knock her off balance.

It didn't work and it was Yang who ended up struggling to hold her balance as Raven once again dodged her attack.

"You favour one side."

"Of course I do," Yang snapped. "What do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to use everything at your disposal. You have two arms."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do," Raven said. "Now use them."

The sword was on her again in an instant and Yang was forced back barely able to get her arm up in time to block the still painful strikes. Her aura had always been strong but it was slowly being worn away. Raven had no intention of breaking it though, focusing purely on keeping the pressure on her.

"Enough of this."

The next flurry felt different, three sharp jabs along the length of her arm. But there was no pain this time. A slight tingle but that was all. The reason became apparent when the limb fell limply at her side and Yang found herself unable to move it at an inch.

Panic filled her. Irrational fear as she desperately tried to clench her only remaining arm. She couldn't have. It wasn't possible. No one could be that cruel.

"It's not permanent," Raven explained. "It's just a disabling technique. Precise strikes to disrupt pressure points." She had yet to sheaf her sword. "But the fight is not over."

Yang's eyes widen in shock as Raven adjusted her stance and lunged. The blonde could see the ice blade flying towards her but she was far too tired to dodge. Far too tired to do anything. The blade was going to hit her and there was nothing she could do to-

 ** _Clang_**

The blade never met her and Yang looked around, wondering who it was that had saved her. Even when she saw the metal hand holding the blade in place, Yang still barely registered it was her own.

"It seems that your instincts haven't dulled as much as you might think."

Angrily, Yang threw the weapon to the side, turning away and heading towards the fire. God she hoped she didn't used to look that smug.

* * *

 _Yang was sleeping finally. The doctors had warned her that new-borns could be like this but that had meant to have calmed down somewhat. In a strange way, Beacon had even prepared them for this. They had been trained to fight Grimm for days on end with very little rest._

 _However, it seemed their child was more tenacious than Grimm and Taiyang would often tag out with her so they could get some sleep themselves. Summer had helped for a night saying to them afterwards that Xiao Longs and Branden's were not meant to breed before bidding them good night._

 _It was still strange living in Tai's house. He had asked her the day she gave birth. He wanted to help and since Raven would probably be taking more missions in the future, it made sense to raise Yang in the environment she would spend the most time._

 _She had agreed, never feelings a particular attachment to her apartment anyway. It was just a place to stay on the small amounts of downtime she was forced to take, normally by her team._

 _Tonight however, Yang seemed to be as tired as they were giving them both the chance to get some sleep. The baby monitor lay next to her bedside but it remained silent, the only actual noise coming from the actual radio next to it. Its volume was soft so not to wake her daughter or Tai. Raven knew it would be best not to listen at all, but she couldn't not. Not this night or any night._

 _"Can any huntsman in the area please make your way to these coordinates. Grimm are approaching."_

 _"A flock of gryphons has been spotted flying towards the town of Evergreen. Assistance required."_

 _"Krakens sighted on the Eastern coast. Exterminate with extreme prejudice."_

 _The Hunters broadcast. A call for help should anyone require and a warning for those in the area to be wary. A valuable tool for Hunters and Huntresses to make sure they were always in the right place at the right time._

 _Unless some slipped through the net._

 _"Code red, I repeat code red. They came out of nowhere and we can't hold them. Anyone please help us. They're everywhere. We have children."_

 _Raven sat on her bed, listening to sounds of the panicked radio open operator desperately calling for help. Admirable in a way. Not trying to run but to ensure that someone came to help their home._

 _The huntress listened to all of it. She owed them to listen. With her ability to shapeshift, she could cross the land quicker than most. With her mastery of dust, swords and her skill, there were few Grimm she couldn't handle on her own. If she was in that town, or any of those towns, things would different._

 _Instead she was here._

 _"You shouldn't listen to that."_

 _Her hands clenched around the bedsheets at the unexpected arrival. Tai was in the doorway, tired but undeniably happy. Raven held no illusions that it was her making him feel that way. No that was all Yang and Raven wished it was within her to be able to live with peace._

 _"I think," Tai said softly, walking up to the bed and sitting next to her. "That's the first time I have managed to sneak up on you." He let out a quiet laugh. "All that effort I used to expend and then I succeed by accident."_

 _"I couldn't sleep."_

 _He hadn't asked._

 _"It's because you listen to that thing." Tai reached across to shut off the pleas for help, but Raven caught his arm. He sighed. "Why do you do this to yourself? It's not healthy."_

 _"I owe it to them. They are asking for help and if I'm denying them that then I should have to listen."_

 _"You aren't in a position to help."_

 _"I should be. Instead I was selfish."_

 _"Looking after Yang is not selfish."_

 _"It is, objectively," she whispered. "A life shouldn't be worth more than another just because of blood."_

 _"She's our daughter."_

 _"That shouldn't matter... but it does." Raven swallowed. "I'm sorry for waking you. I'll turn it off."_

 _Tai looked like he wanted to say more but let it go. The weight on the bed lifted and her partner moved to leave. Once again her hand moved without her thinking and Taiyang stopped, taken aback._

 _"Do," he paused. "Do you want me to stay?"_

 _There was a long silence and then she let go._

* * *

"Why did you leave me?"

The question she had been asking all her life. Raven had been the first but far from the last. Mom had died, dad had shut down. Her uncle was always traveling and when he came back he tended to focus on Ruby.

Then she had started Beacon and lost her friends from Signal. That had been okay though. She had a new team, new friends and a partner. One she could trust. Then Blake too had left. Pyrrha had died. Weiss had been taken away and Ruby had left to be the hero Yang always knew her to be.

But Raven had been the first.

"It won't help."

"That's what you said before," Yang said. "I don't care; I need to know."

Mother and daughter sat side by side not looking at each other focusing instead on the flames. Raven had yet to speak, as though unable to find the explanation. Then she spoke.

"To some, being a hunter is a job," she said. "To others, like my brother and I, it's more than that. Being a huntress is in my blood, Yang. It's not something I can stop. There wasn't room in my life for anything else."

"So what, I was an inconvenience?"

"Not an inconvenience. Just... A conflict of interests."

Yang shook her head.

"You're right," Yang muttered. "That didn't help. Stick to physical therapy."

Her hand was starting to regain feeling again. Small areas of pins and needles that she had never been more grateful for. Whatever Raven had done was just temporary, like she had said.

Remembering the carnage that Raven had unleashed on the White Fang camp to rescue her, Yang felt herself shiver despite the heat of the fire. A numb arm suddenly didn't seem so harsh compared to what Raven could have done.

"Why do you dress like the White Fang?"

"It's more like they dress like me. When I was working for them they-"

"You worked for the White Fang?"

Slightly annoyed at being interrupted, Raven nodded anyway.

"Yes, freelance work mostly whenever I thought the mission was just. I doubt I will be working much with them anymore though."

"Why am I here?" she said. "If I'm a conflict of interests why bother?"

Raven stood up, walking around the fire as she explained. There was always a pause, Yang had noticed. Raven always seemed like she was carefully considering everything she wanted to say.

"The world is falling apart-"

"Geez really, I hadn't noticed."

Raven just looked at her.

"It is far worse than you realise. Tai never told you what happened to Summer, did he?"

"She went on a mission and never came back," Yang said quietly. "It happens. Why does it matter? Was she working for Ozpin like Qrow."

Raven let out a cold snarl, her first emotional response since meeting Yang.

"Don't talk to me about Ozpin." She practically spat the words. "He is the reason that all of this happened. So many hunters and huntress dying for his war to keep his stagnant idea of the world preserved."

Taken aback by the unexpected show of rage, Yang could only stare as Raven paced around the fire. Her aura was alive with restless energy. These were feelings that she had held for years but had no one to vent to until now.

But the feelings scared Yang. She had never heard anyone say a bad word about Ozpin in her life. There had only been the speech after Penny's death blaming Ozpin and Ironwood but after working out it was the same people who had set her up, Yang knew their words to be false.

To hear Raven talking about the man with such hatred didn't make any sense. Ozpin had always been a teacher and a guardian. And what war? Vale had been at peace since the Faunus uprising.

"I don't understand," she said. "We weren't at war until the Vytal festival and Ozpin didn't have anything to do with that." A thought occurred to her. "Is that why you want me now?"

Raven looked at her, not denying but not confirming.

"Tell me Yang," she said with a small smile. "What do you know about Maidens?"

* * *

 _"Why are you doing this Raven?"_

 _Caught, just as she was about to leave. She had wanted to see Yang one last time but it had given Tai time to notice she wasn't in bed. An error in judgement. She should have just left but she had to see her. Already motherhood was affecting her._

 _"I have too Tai," she said. "I can't stay here."_

 _Yang was asleep. She had finally adjusted to a normal sleeping pattern with only the occasional wake up maybe twice on a bad night. Gently she stroked her daughters face causing the girl to move to grab it lightly in her sleep. She was strong but with her blood, how could she not be?_

 _"You keep saying that but you won't say why?" Tai caught himself and lowered his voice. "Talk to me Raven."_

 _"I'm a huntress."_

 _"That's not an answer. That's a job."_

 _"No it's not, no more than being a mother is. I cannot be both. I have to choose." Forcing herself to look away from Yang, Raven picked up her bag. "I cannot put one life over thousands."_

 _Her bag was light as she had intended to pick up most of her supplies later. Mostly it was just clothes, a sleeping mat, basic tools, her scroll and dust. Her sword remained at her side._

 _"This isn't some noble sacrifice Raven. You're just scared and running. She's your daughter, she needs a mother."_

 _"Yes she does, but she doesn't need me..."_

 _Stepping away from Yang's cot, she walked into the hallway and opened the door to the night, trying to block out Tai's protests. The lightly packed duffel felt heavy in her hand but she kept going regardless._

 _"Raven stop and listen to me please." Raven felt herself stop in the doorway. "If you walk out that door, don't expect to come back."_

 _She could feel Tai's anger, just like she had anticipated and part of the reason why she wanted to leave unnoticed. She had left a letter but Raven doubted Tai would read her explanation now._

 _Turning to face Taiyang, she smiled sadly one last time. Gripping her sword, she pressed the sheaf against a vase._

 _"I know."_

 _"Raven don't-"_

 ** _Crash_**

 _The vase shattered against the ground and instantly Yang's cries could be heard echoing through the house. Taiyang turned back instinctively before hesitating and giving her one final pleading look. Then he rushed back through the house to soothe their daughters distress._

 _Without saying another word, Raven forced her feet to move. One step. Then another. Then another. She didn't look back and before long she was gone._


	18. Chapter 18

The four of them ate in silence still trying to process what Qrow had told them. It all seemed too unreal to believe. Maidens, Witches, and the creator of the Grimm. All the legends that he had been told as a child were true. They were real. Jaune didn't know what to think anymore. Everything he thought he had known about the world was wrong.

But like always, his thoughts returned to Pyrrha. Ozpin had chosen her to be a Maiden and honestly, Jaune couldn't think of a better candidate. No one else in Beacon could match her but still she remained kind and compassionate. She knew the necessity of strength but the power of compassion. She would have been incorruptible.

And she had to deal with all of it alone. The pressure and the expectations on top of learning most of what you knew about the world was a lie. They weren't talking now, but Jaune knew he could count on his team to support him when the time came.

Ozpin hadn't given her that option. She had faced the impossible choice alone with no one to help her. Then to finally make that choice, a choice that could potentially destroy everything that she was, only for Cinder to take that choice away.

Jaune wished he had known what was going on. He wished he could have helped her understand it wasn't her fault. Had she gone to fight against Cinder in hopes it could make up for some unwarranted sense of guilt? Or perhaps she had gone purely because someone had to?

Above all, Jaune wished that he could have showed Pyrrha that she had more to live for than she had thought. Her team's opinion of her wouldn't have changed. His opinion wouldn't have changed.

Qrow had left some time ago. Gone to find a way to send a message to his friends. He had laughed then corrected to send a message to Ironwood. Atlas would have the facilities to contain Emerald and to keep her secured, from death as well as escape. If the thief really had left Cinder on the terms she claimed, her life would almost certainly be in danger.

Ren had made them a simple meal of rations that they had found stored here. After so many months of them, Jaune was accustomed but tired of the bland food. No offence to Ren but even he had his culinary limits.

Taking another mouthful of rice, Ruby broke the silence.

"Jaune, what was that light?" she asked as he turned. "When we were chasing Emerald, there was a big burst of... uh light? I think."

She smiled awkwardly, clearly trying to lighten the mood or perhaps just give them something else to think about. Not that Jaune could blame her. She was dealing with as much as the rest of them, with the added burden of knowing her family had been heavily involved and not told her.

"I think it was my semblance," he said, realising too late he sounded just as awkward.

"Your semblance?" Nora repeated. "And you didn't tell us?"

"It happened after Emerald tried to stab me." He grinned. "I guess with everything else that happened, it kinda slipped my mind."

"She tried to stab you!"

"Just in the shoulder," he said quickly not really sure why he was defending her. "I thought she was trying to kill me at first but when her weapon hit my aura she was thrown back."

"Could it have just been your aura?" Ren asked before Nora shot him a look of disapproval. "Not to put a damper on your success of course."

Jaune shook his head, letting his friend know he wasn't offended. It was him after all. He been trying to discover his semblance since her had learned what they were. It activating in the middle of a fight was a little convenient.

"I don't think so Ren. It didn't hurt at all like aura wound normally does-" He had a lot of experience. "-and she was thrown back a long way. I think Emerald was as confused as I was and she ran soon after."

"That's so cool," Ruby said before blushing at her own awe. "I mean; the combat applications would be quite advantageous."

Now that sounded like something Weiss had probably said to her.

"Thanks Ruby," he said, scratching his head. "But it's just a shield, all it will really do is keep me in the fight a little longer. I'm still not a good enough fighter for it to matter that much."

For a moment he had forgotten who he was talking to. Ruby was so shocked by this statement that she actually dropped her fork. It bounced around the table as Ruby passionately argued.

"What? No way. I mean sure it hasn't improved anything else but it still opens up so many possibilities."

Ren nodded, deftly catching the utensils she had dropped before it could hit the floor.

"Ruby is correct," he said. "The limits are what you place on it. You would not just describe Ruby as fast, would you."

Ruby nodded vigorously.

"Yeah Jaune. Think about it, with practice you might be able to keep up your momentum while running then no one could stop you. Or you could jump from an airship and be fine. If it's strong enough you could even take a punch from Yan-"

Ruby fell silent, her shoulders slumping as she remembered her sister and what had happened to her. Jaune didn't reply, not really how to reply to that. Ren placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort the youngest member of their team.

"She's okay Ruby. Your father looking after her."

"Yeah, Yang's tough," Nora said. "I'm surprised that Yang hasn't chased us down yet."

Ruby smiled letting out a slight laugh.

"Yeah, she's going to kill me when I get back. I just miss her... I miss all of them."

Jaune didn't say anything leaving both Nora and Ren to comfort Ruby. It wasn't that he didn't care, it was just they were far better at comfort than he was. Anything he thought about saying just sounded hollow in his head. Maybe he was just too close to it having also lost his partner. He couldn't imagine losing his entire team or one of his sisters like Ruby had.

Unexpectedly, his thoughts turned downstairs where their prisoner sat chained. How did she feel about her old team? Emerald seemed to defend Cinder more than she defended herself, as though the thief herself was the grand architect instead of just a piece to be used.

It was hard to imagine. The way she was acting, it was like Emerald hadn't known what was going to happen even though Cinder had hidden nothing. How could you do that? Plan to destroy a city without thinking of the consequences.

Actually that was probably the only way you could do it.

"She hasn't eaten yet, has she?" he asked suddenly. "Emerald I mean."

"Does it matt-" Nora let out a groan as her better nature took over. "Ugh no. We should probably give her something right?"

She didn't sound entirely convinced of her own words.

"We can't let her starve."

"It's been a day Jaune. From what she tells us, Emerald may be used to little food," Ren said, while Jaune just looked at him. "It was merely an observation."

"We have spare," Ruby said quietly. "I'll go give it to her."

Jaune nodded.

"I'll go as well. No one should be alone with her."

* * *

The door to Emeralds cell opened with a loud creak making Jaune shiver. Qrow has told them that he just used the place occasionally and it was his sister that actually built it. If this was her taste, then frankly, Jaune hoped he never met Rubys aunt.

Well, sort of aunt, as Ruby had been quick to correct.

Obviously a cell wasn't meant to be pleasant but having nothing but a light felt almost cruel. As long as she had the collar on, Emerald couldn't escape, so chaining her to the ground was excessive in Jaunes mind. She could barely move, let alone lie down properly to sleep.

Maybe that was the point, to keep her tired and more likely to slip up and reveal something. Maybe it was just to remind her that she was a prisoner. The psychology of prisons wasn't something that Jaune wanted to think about.

"Jaune?" Ruby whispered.

Jaune realised that he had stopped moving. Sending her a reassuring smile that he didn't really feel, Jaune kept moving. Emerald hadn't moved, not even when the door swung open. She continued to lie on the floor, as best she could with the chains restrictions. The result was the thief curled around the chained post in almost a fetal position in an effort to get comfortable.

"Uhh Emerald." He should probably sound more sure of himself. "Emerald, we brought you some dinner."

At the mention of food, Emeralds head moved, ever so slightly, betraying her consciousness. The thief must have realised this, giving up the act to turn fully to see if his words were true.

It was unnerving to see how intently she stared at the plate in his hands, like she hadn't seen food in days. Then again if what Qrow had told them about her being on the run from Cinder was true, maybe she hadn't.

Her scarlet eyes flicked towards him then to quickly onto Ruby before returning to the food.

"Why?"

"We thought you might be hungry," he replied. "You probably haven't eaten in a while, right?"

Emerald continued to stare at the food, still slightly wary.

"What's it matter to you?"

"Uh, well it's not like we want you to be uncomfortable..."

He laughed nervously while Emerald just stared at him. Suspicion was evident in her eyes but after a moment, she probably just decided he was an idiot and not a current threat to her.

Her gaze still fixed on the bowl in his hand, Emerald gave him a slight nod. Well it was a start. Stepping forwards Jaune slowly approached their prisoner while Ruby remained silent in the back. Not that he could really blame her.

Holding out the bowl, Jaune watched as Emerald reached out to grasp the plate. The first touch was a test, and she flinched back as though burned. When the food wasn't removed, she tried again, grasping the plate more tightly and pulling it toward her out of Jaunes grasp.

He tried not to stare, but the way she acted over the food. It was the actions of an animal, the runt of the litter who wasn't used to be given anything and had to fight for scraps. A crude metaphor perhaps and probably a cruel one but Jaune couldn't help but make the comparison.

So Jaune stepped back towards Ruby, leaving Emerald to eat in silence. He didn't know why he had come down here anymore and was more than happy to leave before anything escalated. It was probably a mistake to try and talk to her without Qrow around anyway.

Yet when he reached Ruby, she lagged, still staring at third captive.

"Ruby?" he said quietly. "Are you alright?"

She didn't answer him and continued to stare at Emerald.

"My uncle said you were hallucinating," Ruby said. "Is it true?"

Emerald didn't answer, though Jaune noted with slight amazement that she had already finished the rice and bread. There was barely a crumb left. That made sense though. Living on the streets, Jaune could imagine learning to eat fast and leaving nothing.

"Ruby?" he said again.

"Is it true?" She repeated the question, more forcefully this time. "Who do you see?"

"Your uncle is a drunk and an idiot," Emerald said. "I'm fine so go away."

Ruby glared at Emerald, clenching her fists in anger and Jaune could only watch, knowing that if Ruby were to do anything, there wouldn't be a damn thing he could do about it. Yet Emerald had even less of a chance so why was she trying to push Ruby now. It was just asking for trouble.

Was this the only way she could retain some semblance of power or control? By trying to manipulate their reactions through insults and taunts. Or was that the only way she knew how to act. Was this Emerald or just an act?

Either way it didn't matter. He had once promised Cardin that he would never let anyone hurt his friends. The stakes were a higher than a school yard bully but the promise remained. He had failed to help Pyrrha, but he wouldn't fail again. He would protect his friends from physical harm and emotional for as long as he could.

For the first time in a while, Jaune felt himself smile properly. Pyrrha had once told him that a semblance was a physical representation of your soul. Trying to discover his own semblance had led to a lot of self-reflection and sleepless nights. But now he had found it, Jaune could think of a lot worse things to be than a shield.

Placing a hand on Rubys shoulder, Ruby jumped slightly as though as she had forgotten he was there. She turned to him, the flame of anger gone from her eyes. No words were exchanged but they didn't need to be. Taking a step back, Ruby shot him a small smile.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem."

 ** _Clunk_**

Ruby and Jaune turned to the source of the sound. Emeralds plate was lying upside down on the floor where she had dropped it.

"You know, that was the worst part about pretending to be your friend Ruby," Emerald said darkly. "Your endless optimism. It was exhausting to be around."

"So you actually dislike happiness?" Jaune shook his head. "Not helping your case here, Em."

Emerald groaned.

"Ugh, your sister used to call me that, no matter how many times I corrected her. Still it was better than the heiress and her patronising prattle." Emerald scowled. "The only bearable one of you was the cat and that's only because she barely talked."

"So you really hated us the entire time?" Ruby asked. "How could you do it? To just pretend to be someone you're not for so long."

"Everyone does it, even you good guys," Emerald said with a shrug. "No one can really be as happy as you pretended to be. You all played the characters you want to be."

"You really believe that?"

"Sure," Emerald said with a shrug. "Everyone is out for themselves and we just pretend otherwise."

"You know Emerald," Ruby said. " I really hope you're lying because if not, I actually feel sorry for you."

"Oh grow up Ruby," the thief said. "You have no idea what life is really like. You might have lost some people, but I never even had them. Everyone is out for themselves."

"Then why did you work for Cinder?"

"She offered me a way out. I took it. Pure self-interest."

"Then why did you leave her." Emerald didn't answer him. "If she had lost that might make sense but she didn't. If what we've heard of Maidens is true, Cinder is stronger than ever. The White Fang is after you too and you have no friends to rely on. Running wasn't in your self-interest this time, but you did it anyway. Why?"

"Thanks for the food, but I'm done talking."

"You do feel guilty," Jaune pressed onwards. "You do feel bad for what happened to Yang and to Pyrrha."

"Shut up."

"To what happened to Vale and what you did to Penny."

"I said shut-"

In her anger, Emerald must have forgotten the collar and when she tried to jump at them, she was instead yanked back to ground with a clatter. Coughing and struggling to catch her breath, Emerald glared at them both.

"Fine," she said through ragged breaths. "You're right. I didn't think it would be like... Cinder promised to look after me. She trained me and gave me a life. When she asked me something, I obeyed. It was the least I could do. I owed her everything." The thief slumped down, unable to look at them. "But after the fight, when we were watching Vale burn. I didn't think it would be... They didn't even care. She thought it was funny. So yes, I felt guilty and I ran. You happy now?"

Jaune watched, not sure what to say as the defeated girl sat silently on the stone floor. He knew then there was no way they were going to get her to tell them anything if she didn't want to. Emerald was making herself suffer far worse than any interrogator could. This

"You really cared about her didn't you?" Ruby said. "The way you talk about her."

"Cinder gave me everything," Emerald said. "You probably think we are just monsters. That's fair enough, maybe we are now, but Cinder... She used to be different at least to me."

"Tell us about her," Jaune said. It seemed as good as place to start as any. "What was she like?"

Emerald shook her head.

"You won't understand. It won't sound right, it's not something I can explain," she paused. "But maybe I can show you."

"What do you mean?"

"If you take off this collar, I can use my semblance to show you what happened."

"No way," he said immediately. "We aren't taking it off. Just tell us, it's how everyone else gets by."

"This isn't something I can summarise," Emerald said. "This is my life; you don't get a cliff notes version. If you want to know what I know, you are going to have to live it. After that you can judge me all you want. You might actually understand."

Jaune stared at her. It could just be a trick. A way to get their guard down and take one of them hostage so she could try to escape. She had seemed genuine before but he had no good reason to trust her.

"Maybe we don't have to take it off," Ruby said slowly. "Uncle Qrow told me how it works. I can probably adjust it to let a little of her aura through. Not enough to break out but enough for her semblance, on one person anyway."

For a moment Emeralds eyes narrowed and Jaune felt his heart sink slightly, though he couldn't say for sure why. It seemed this had just been a trick, an attempt to regain her aura and maybe escape. Then the look was gone.

"Fine," Emerald said. "Do it."

The two hunters shared one last look before Jaune nodded. Ruby moved towards Emerald, stepping behind her and crouching at her neck. Jaune watched Emerald stiffen slightly as they touched but Ruby just ignored it, all her attention was focused on the collar. It was times like this that reminded Jaune that Ruby had designed and built her weapon from scratch.

A few moments later and she was done. Standing up she walked towards the wall to give them space. If Emerald tried anything, she would be on top of them in less than a second. It was more comfort than he should probably have right now. What he was about to try was really stupid after all.

"Alright Emerald," he said. "Show me who you really are."

The thief didn't answer, instead just touching her palms to the side of his head. Eyes squinting in concentration, Emerald stared directly into his eyes and took a deep breath.

And then Jaunes world went scarlet.


	19. Chapter 19

"You can't do this."

The words fell from her mouth and Emerald knew just how pitiful they sounded. It was more a desperate plea than a demand but it was all the twelve-year-old could muster. Her eyes stared at each of the panel in turn, hoping that it was all just some kind of sick joke. The only response she got back was slight pity from some and apathy from the others.

They were getting rid of her. Dumping her like she was nothing. It wasn't fair, they couldn't do this to her. She had tried too hard for them to dump her. But they didn't care about that.

"We're sorry Miss..." The man paused as he looked for a family name and found none. "Miss Emerald but you understand our standards and practise. Our school has restricted funding so our scholarships are limited. Unfortunately, you have been skirting under the grades needed to maintain yours and our policy cannot be bent any further."

"By three percent," she protested as though it would make a difference. "You've made exceptions before I know you have."

"Rare exceptions where we believe the individuals potential merits additional support."

Such arbitrary bullshit. If they liked a kid, they could stay. If the parents had money they could stay. But if you were an orphan with no one to vouch for you, then you didn't matter to them at all.

"My semblance," she tried weakly. "Can't you... I only found it a few months ago and I could maybe get better."

The man gave her an emotionless smile as he flicked through the notes on his desk. Her academic record as well as her attendance, behaviour and family situation.

"Emerald we reviewed your case thoroughly. Although your semblance is intriguing... it's uses seem to be limited."

"But-"

The panel didn't give her a chance to defend herself. There was the sound of flickering paper and a fat woman spoke out.

"It is not effective against multiple opponents."

"That could change."

Her protest was ignored and an older well-dressed man spoke, his voice clipped and bored.

"And it does not affect Grimm at all, correct?"

"No but-"

"A Huntresses job is to slay Grimm and at your level, with your current abilities, it would be irresponsible of us to allow you to continue." The old man pushed his spectacles up his nose. "It is unfortunate, but we have made our decision."

"Not unanimously," someone muttered but Emerald barely heard them.

She barely heard anything. It was like nothing else mattered and perhaps nothing else did. This couldn't be happening. Staring at her the ground she clenched her fists in frustration.

"Please," she whispered. "I need this. If you do this, I- I don't have anywhere to go."

The head of the council stared down at her, his eyes unflinching.

"I'm sorry Miss Emerald, but this is as far as you go."

* * *

They had offered to let her stay for a few weeks, maybe until she could find something new. Kinda words from sympathetic teachers... Former teachers but Emerald did not want their pity. They didn't care about or respect her. If she wasn't good enough, then screw them all.

It was stupid. An act of stubborn pride but Emerald would be damn if she was going to beg them anymore. She hadn't taken much, just a small bag containing her few belongings and her weapons. Honestly, she wasn't sure if civilians were allowed them but no one had said she couldn't. Emerald was no baker. Fighting was all she knew how to do and she needed her weapons for that. She had no future without them.

Besides, Riff and Raff were hers. They might not be fancy like some of the others but they did the job. She laughed bitterly. If they did the job she wouldn't be in this situation.

It occurred to her suddenly that she didn't know where she was going. She had left her old combat school without a plan and had just sort of been walking. It had been hours at this point and she had passed the time by internally cursing all those at the academy and thinking of petty ways to get back at those who had wronged her.

But it was getting darker now and she was starting to feel hungry. She didn't have money, the school (and the orphanage before) giving her all she needed. Meals had been the same every week, her clothes second hand and she hadn't even been able to afford to paint her weapons like most other students.

Now though Emerald had nothing. She would need to find a way to make money tomorrow. Too late to do anything about it tonight. Stupid for her to waste the day. Now she was going to bed hungry. Oh, god, where was she going to sleep?

The reality of her situation finally hit home for her. This was her life now.

It took her two hours before she found a place to sleep. It was an alleyway, down a side street behind a skip. The former huntress told herself it was to protect herself from the wind but the truth was, Emerald was just scared.

* * *

"Change. Anything you can spare. Please."

"Please, do you have any money."

"I haven't eaten in days. Please anyone."

Clink Clink Clink.

"Thank you. You don't know how much I need this."

"There's more where that came from."

"Really?"

"For a pretty thing like you, of course. Bed for the night to."

"No."

"You won't get a better offer."

"Get away from me."

* * *

It took months before she stole for the first time. Before then she survived through begging, digging out scraps from restaurants and bakers as well as just not eating for days at a time. It became routine. Wake up, head to shops just opening and plead for anything that was anything going out, find a street corner and beg all day, before finding another shop and pleading some more, before finally heading back to her alley and hoping she didn't run into anyone.

Gangs were dangerous. She wasn't the only one on these streets but others had friends. Best to stay out of their way but sometimes that wasn't always possible. She'd been noticed a few times, still carrying her weapons made her stand out and she had been approached a few times and she had to bluff her way out of a fight or just run.

Before all this, Emerald wouldn't have said she had strong feelings about Faunus but now... Well Faunus were naturally stronger than humans and tended to stick together. Like a pack. They saw her an easy prey and forced her to abandon begging spots more than once.

Today though she had managed to avoid them. She was waiting for a baker to throw out its stale or burnt produce. They always did around this time. Must be just after they finished making the first batch.

The door opened and Emerald crouched back. It shouldn't matter to these people if she ate their scraps but most hated it. Easier not to be seen. The baker walked out, bags in hand. He threw them into the skip before turning back and going inside. His routine.

Waiting a few moments in case he had any more to get rid of, Emerald slowly crept up towards the bin only to stop as she noticed the door hand locked. The baker must have been distracted and the door remained a jar, the smell making her mouth water and her stomach growl.

She really shouldn't. Emerald knew that but after months of not eating or eating what could barely be defined as food, the young girl couldn't stop herself. Swallowing nervously, she opened the door as quietly as she could. The baker was still there but his back was turned as he worked his hands into the dough.

A fresh batch of bread sat on the counter. It was almost taunting her. He had so much to sell, he could afford to lose one. Would he even notice one gone? It would be a stray thought. Didn't I have one there, oh well. He wouldn't ever give it a second thought.

Her hands were around the loaf before she truly realised what she was doing. Instinct had taken over. The desire for food, real food, not was just thrown away. Oh dust, it was still warm and the smell...

"Hey! Get your filthy hands away from that!"

The baker's shouts snapped her from her daydream. She turned quickly and found the baker lumbering towards. He looked furious, grabbing the rolling pin from a nearby shelf. Emeralds eyes widened in shock and suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head.

"Huh, where did you go?"

Confusion overrode her fear but only for a moment. He couldn't see her. Her semblance must have hidden her, but she didn't know how long she'd hold it. She never could hold her semblance very long and the moment she ran, it would probably fail. But if didn't move, it would probably fail anyway.

Grabbing the bread, she sprinted from the room. The man became aware of her again a few feet from the door judging from the sudden shouting but by then, it was too late. She was already gone.

The young girl made it back to her home, a box underneath a fire escape next to an abandoned building. She had to stop herself devouring it all then and there. Impulse was a mistake she couldn't afford. This could last her a week.

Still as she was eating her first proper meal in weeks, she couldn't help but think of all the places that left food out. It wasn't really a crime, it was necessary. The baker would be angry but in a few days, he wouldn't even remember. With her semblance, maybe she didn't have to beg. She would have to practice but this was the first time since she left the combat school that Emerald actually felt some control.

* * *

Time past and with it, Emerald grew. Weeks turned to months. Months to years. Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen. Age became meaningless. What did it matter how old she was really? Yet she remembered it regardless. It reminded her of a time when she felt like she mattered.

Thievery had become second nature. It wasn't a matter of right or wrong. Just survival. It wasn't just the spare loaves of bread. She had learned how to pickpocket, how to pick a mark and how to act the apologetic fool while taking wallets, purses and jewellery. Even found a reliable seller who didn't ask questions.

Never enough for a constant source of comfort but enough for peaks. The occasional bed or decent meal. But she would always end up back in the alley, under the fire escape willing her aura to keep her warm, until she could fall asleep.

It was what she was doing now. Trying to pluck up the courage to rob a store. It was bigger than what she was used to. Stealing a ring was very different from pick pocketing and stealing clothes from a line.

But her buyers offer had been too good to pass up. Obviously, she had never told him how she stole but he knew that she was far better than the normal thief. Unfortunately, he also knew she was desperate so he offered under what the job was worth.

No point wasting time. Making her way towards the store, she forced herself to look confident. An illusion didn't work if she couldn't sell it. The door opened with the ring of the bell and a customer gave a strange look. No doubt she was wondering what a dirty girl like her was doing in a store like this.

But Emerald wasn't focused on the stuck-up woman who turned her boss up at her (literally, Emerald hadn't washed in days). No, her attention was fixed on the man behind the counter. And he was very much fixed on her. And why wouldn't he be? Emerald was beautiful.

Her hair wasn't greasy; it was voluminous and sparkled in the light. Her eyes were vibrant, filled with joy and kindness. Yet they were also naive, yearning to explore just waiting for the right person to show her. And of course, her clothing, a white sundress that spoke of purity and innocence.

Everything a man like this could want.

Smiling she approached the counter, trying to repress the urge to vomit at the way his eyes wondered hungrily over her.

"Hello there," she said softly. "I was hoping you could help me, I'm looking for a ring."

Her head was already starting to hurt. Without distraction, she could her semblance for more than a minute now but still not more than single person. She had to do this quickly.

Not leaving him time to reply, she pulled out the note, detailing which specific ring she was looking for. The man tried to up sell her, lavishing her with compliments and offers of deals but Emerald knew how it was done. Making it clear that she was only after this the man moved to collect the prize.

The door tingled open and Emerald felt her heart began to beat just that little bit quicker. Stay calm, people will ignore you. They always do. You look out of place but they will assume you are selling something. It's not their business.

Still she glanced back to make sure she wasn't in trouble. Thankfully it was just a woman. Maybe only a year or two older than Emerald herself. She was beautiful, with short raven hair and brilliant golden eyes.

Golden eyes that were staring right at her.

"Here we are," the jeweller said and Emeralds eyes snapped back to the front. "A beautiful ring for a beautiful lady."

And all the while Emerald felt the woman's gaze burning into the back of her.

She felt herself beginning to sweat. What was this woman doing? Just go back to browsing. She could ruin this job if she asked what was going on. Just a little longer. She almost had it. The man gave her another smile and the ring was in her hand.

Suddenly a door closed and a man, another worker, entered the room from a door at the back of the shop.

"Edward, can you help me with- What the hell's going on?"

The illusion failed almost instantaneously. She could practically see the confusion in the man's eyes as she flickered back and forth between the beautiful, rich and elegant lady to girl she was.

"What?"

So, she did what she did best. Emerald ran. The two men cried out and Emerald almost knocked a woman entering the shop over as she scrambled to escape. She didn't hear what they were shouting, all that mattered was she got away.

And she didn't see the woman in red watching everything with a look quite different than the anger and confusion on the store keeps. It was a look of curiosity.

Sprinting through the streets, Emerald knew she was in trouble. Too many people were watching it, the city guards would be here anymore by. It would be too much for her semblance and too many to fight. What was she going to do? The local police did not take kindly to thieves and if they caught her... It didn't bare thinking about. She had to get awa-

A hand appeared from a nearby side street pulling her in and Emerald found herself thrown to the ground hard. Fear gripped her heart and Emerald scrambled to her feet only to find herself facing the woman from the store. How the hell had she caught up with her?

But the woman didn't seem angry. If anything, she looked vaguely amused.

"How did you do that?"

Emerald would remember that smile for the rest of her life.

* * *

The woman's name was Cinder. That's all Emerald was told before the shouting starting again. For a moment, Emerald saw the woman's hand brush against her blades but she did not draw them. Instead she simply turned away and gestured for Emerald to follow. She hesitated only till she hears the footsteps getting closer and then she followed.

Cinder walked with confidence. She didn't run or give any indication that they were in danger. Every one of Emeralds instincts was screaming at her to move faster. The police were still everywhere, still searching for her. But Cinder acted like they weren't even there.

No, her pace never quickened for a moment. She walked through the streets and just when Emerald was sure the police would find them, Cinder would turn down a side street and out of their path. Whatever power gave her this clairvoyance, Emerald didn't know but she was grateful for it regardless, even if she spent the entire journey ready to jump out her skin.

After what felt like an age, the sounds of the shouting faded away and soon after that, Emerald realised they were heading out of the merchant district. But they weren't heading towards the slums were Emerald lived. No, they were heading towards the inner rings of Mistral, home of the upper class.

Her fear had dissipated, replaced with nerves that prickled within stomach and kept her heart racing. Everybody who passed shot her a look of contempt at her daring to come here. A rat walking in the house, not the walls.

Instinctively, Emerald found herself moving closer to Cinder. She didn't know why, but she felt safer. At the very least, Cinder wouldn't let anything happen to her until she found out more about her. For now, she had something Cinder wanted and something told Emerald, Cinder always got what she wanted.

Suddenly Cinder stopped and Emerald noticed they had arrived at what looked like a hotel. Her new companion entered through the door and Emerald followed. If the atmosphere outside had been contemptuous, in here it was actively hostile.

A woman with a painted-on smile, quickly approached them. Well approached Cinder.

"Ah Miss Fall." Must be Cinders family name. "I trust your day was an enjoyable one."

"Productive I would say," Cinder replied curtly.

Emerald got the sense she disliked the falseness of the girl. Typical of the service industry in these parts. Their manners were proportional to your money. As such, the woman had yet to even look at Emerald.

"I am glad to hear; will you be dining with us tonight."

"In my room, as usual."

"And your... guest?"

"She will be staying tonight."

The girls hazel eyes flickered towards Emerald regarding her with a look of scorn. Like you would a dog that had made a mess.

"I'm afraid that we have no spare rooms."

Cinders attitude changed at once from bored to annoyance. It became clear to both Emerald and the server that even implying to deny Cinder was a mistake.

"That will not be a problem."

"But you only have a single bed."

"Yet your carpets are ever so soft."

"But-" The woman withered under Cinders cold smile. "Of course, I shall come up later with your dinner, shall I?"

"Send sometime else," Cinder replied. "Someone who at the very least has a pretty face."

Emerald snorted at the look on the girl's face. Her face was crestfallen but still struggling to maintain the polite veneer of service. It wasn't even that she was bad looking, pretty in a plain sort of way but perhaps someone who hadn't had much luck in love and was self-conscious because of it.

Whatever the reason, Cinder seemed to have pin pointed her weakness and pressed. All because the girl didn't have the sense to leave Cinder alone. Emerald swallowed nervously. Just who was this person.

They arrived at Cinders room, Emerald had never seen such luxury. The carpets were as soft as she had said, it was like walking on a cloud. Compared to the hard cobble she was used to, Emerald felt like she might sink through and be swallowed up. The decor was altogether too extravagant and Emerald felt like a stain.

Apparently, Cinder agreed.

"Wash," she commanded. "You smell like a sewer. Get rid of those clothes as well. There is a robe you can use and I'll have new ones brought for you tomorrow."

It would be impossible for her to deny so she complied without protest despite her reservations. She was starting to wonder if perhaps this woman wanted her here for a less savoury reason than she had first thought.

It took her some time to work out how the shower worked. It had been so long since she had used on and this was far more complicated than what she was used to. The soaps and shampoos were vast and varied, as were the smells emanating from them.

The nozzle fired the water over her, strong and hot. By the time it hit basin though, Emerald wouldn't describe it as water. It looked more mud mixed with honey. Brown and syrupy. Years of mud and filth that were caked onto her like a second skin slowly succumb to her vigorous scrubbing. It only made the concoction of dirt foam and bubble as it drained away.

Now that it was off her, Emerald wondered how she had gotten to this state. She hadn't realised just how dirty she had gotten. She had long since gotten used to the smell.

Even when she stepped out the shower and dried herself off, the towel was blacked. She couldn't help wonder if she would ever be clean again. Not really sure what else to do she wrapped her clothes in the towel and left them in the tub. Wrapping herself in one of the soft silk robes, she exited the room.

Cinder was sitting at one of the tables reading what looked like an electronic report. Her eyes flickered to Emerald for a moment before continuing to read. Not sure what to do Emerald found herself fidgeting as the minutes slowly past. Finally, Cinder seemed to finish whatever it was she was reading and stood, placing the pad on the table.

"Well that's better isn't it," she said, with a smile. "You look much better not covered in filth."

"Thank you." It seemed like the right thing to say. "Why have you brought me here?"

"I'll ask the questions. What's your name?"

"Emerald."

"Emerald what?"

"Just Emerald."

"Orphan?"

She nodded and it seemed to amuse Cinder.

"Orphan turned Huntress turned thief."

"How did you know I-"

Cinder cut her off, impatiently waving her hand.

"You have weapons, aura and a semblance," she stated matter-of-factly. "An a very intriguing one at that. Why did you leave?"

"I didn't," Emerald said bitterly. "They kicked me out."

"Why?"

"I wasn't good enough."

Suddenly she found herself unable to look at Cinder. She averted her gaze staring at the soft carpet instead. It was a fact she long ago accepted. Huntsman had to be the best. Emerald wasn't. There wasn't anyone else to blame but herself. If Emerald had been stronger or smarter, had her semblance been more stable or worked on Grimm maybe she could have had a place.

"No."

"What?"

Cinders hands gently grasped her chin, pulling it upwards so that Emerald was forced to gaze into Cinders golden eyes. They were beautiful and the thief found herself entranced by that face and every word she said sounded sweet like honey.

"I have seen things you wouldn't believe and met people with powers far beyond anything you could possibly imagine. Yet I can say honestly that I have never seen anything like you before. What you did in that shop was extraordinary. Any idiot can be trained to kill Grimm. What you can do is far beyond that. Your potential is infinite and if they could not recognise that, they were the ones who weren't good enough. Do you understand me?"

It took a few seconds for Emerald to respond so overwhelmed by what Cinder had just told her. She managed to nod, a lump forming in her throat. No one had ever spoken to her like that. On the streets, she had been met with hostility and contempt. At the combat school her semblance had been a curiosity at most. And at the orphanage, she had been treated with pity.

At no point in her life had anyone acted like she was worth anything. Her father was some drunk who probably didn't know she existed and her mother had dumped her in an orphanage she cared so little about her.

Yet the way Cinder spoke, Emerald could actually believe she had meaning, a purpose. She felt like she mattered.

There was a knock at the door and Cinder pulled away her hand. Immediately, Emerald missed its touch.

"Enter.

As requested, it was not the same girl from before, instead a young man wheeled in a trolley. It was filled with various dishes that, although covered, still emanated smells that made Emeralds mouth water.

"Will that be all Miss Fall?"

"In the bathroom you will find some clothes. Dispose of them and have new ones brought up in the morning."

This man nodded, either smarter than the girl or having being warned. Whatever reason, he spoke only when addressed and complied with Cinders orders and leaving them alone once again.

Taking Emerald by the hand, Cinder walked over to the trolley of food. It looked like it contained more than she had eaten in the last few months. All of it freshly cooked and begging to be eaten. Emerald could barely contain herself.

"Follow me and you'll never be hungry again."

Her composure broke and Emerald felt herself began to cry. Overwhelmed by everything, the tears ran free and she barely managed to let out a choked reply.

"Thank you."

Cinder smiled.

"You and I are going to do great things together," she said. "My little Emerald."

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Had to split this chapter up a little since it its currently 8000 words long and maybe 2/3rds done. Turns out I have a lot to write about Emeralds past. After I finish the full flashback I will condense it all into one chapter. Hopefully you find her as interesting as I do.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Faster."

Cinders blades sliced through the air and Emerald barely managed to dodge back.

"Faster."

The follow up attack was somehow even faster and this time her aura took a cut as Emerald was forced to spin to the side. The sparring session had been going on for less than thirty seconds and yet already Emerald felt defeated. Cinder fought with a deadly precision and anyone watching wouldn't believe the two women even had the same fighting style, such was the difference in skill between them.

When she had still been attending combat school, Emerald had her fair share of training sessions and no one came close to this. Hell, even the teachers would be defeated by the girl she was facing now. The worst part was Cinder was barely trying.

"You dodge too much, waiting for me to slip up and make a mistake." Cinders lips curled into a smile. "That might work with amateurs but I'm not going to make a mistake. So, what will you do then?"

Too late, Emerald realised the next attack was a feint and she adjusted her sidestep, but still she caught Cinders shoulder barge full in the chest, knocking her clean off her feet. The impact on the ground knocked the wind from her and Emerald gasped in pain receiving a mouthful of mud for her efforts, as she rolled across the wet ground.

Thankfully, Cinder did not pursue giving Emerald a chance to recover. Spitting out the mud she found herself unable to look at Cinder. This wasn't the first time she had ended on her arse after their training and she was beginning to think she was letting Cinder down.

Taking Emerald with her wasn't out of charity. Cinder wanted her for something though she had yet to fully explain what. It was a mission of some sort but beyond that, Emerald knew nothing. And unless she proved herself she would never get answers.

"You need to start making your own openings," Cinder said while Emerald tried to catch her breath. "You can't dodge forever. Be more aggressive, parry then strike back and go on the offensive. Don't be afraid to get personal. Dirty tactics work just as well, sometimes well. One minute then we go again."

Emerald nodded not trusting herself to speak. Aggressive wasn't really her strong point. Her semblance wouldn't work in the chaos of combat so that was no help and if she had been good at fighting, she wouldn't have been kicked out of school. But there has to be something she could try. Even just landing one hit. Something to impress her.

Frustration filled Emerald as her mind drew a blank. Digging her hands into the mud she tried to think and the seconds ticked away. Then suddenly an idea came to her and as Cinder opened her mouth to speak, Emerald activated her semblance.

"Get up. And this time-"

Cinder was cut off as a wedge of mud struck her in the face. It wouldn't even take off a fraction of a percent of her aura but with Emerald being able to hide it from her until impact, Cinder was caught completely off guard.

Blinking away the dirt, Cinder turned, eyes ablaze with anger but Emerald was already running at her. It was taking all her effort to keep her semblance hiding her but it didn't need to be for long. Just enough to reach-

Emerald didn't even see the blow that shattered her aura in a single hit, or the follow up to her stomach that drove her to her knees, leaving her coughing and unable to breathe. One moment Cinder had been distracted, the next her elbow had been rammed into Emerald. There had been no time to react at all. Heaving and almost wanting to throw up, she clutched at her stomach and forced herself to look up.

The mud was still dripping from Cinders face and her expression made Emerald wilt with fear. The air seemed to heat up with her fury and Emerald actually felt like Cinder might kill her where she knelt.

And then she smiled.

"A little literal, and very crude but effective," she said, raising her had to wipe her face clean. "Maybe it's best we stick to more unorthodox fighting to compliment your skill set. You're a street rat after all, so why not fight like one?"

Though she couldn't be sure, Emerald thought that she heard a cold tinge to the compliment. She shook her head. Cinder wanted her to succeed after all. She wanted Emerald to be useful. Fighting dirty and going for cheap shots made sense for her fighting style.

Still the back handed compliment stung a little. Cinder hadn't meant it that way, Emerald was sure but it was hard not to hear the analysis as another condemnation of her abilities.

Then again, she wasn't strong. Emerald knew that. She was never going to be the most powerful, the most skilled or the fastest. But with Cinders help, she could be more than just someone who dodged and ran. Someone more than a street rat begging and stealing for scraps.

So, she nodded at Cinders words and took them to heart. Cinder knew best after all.

"Yes Cin-Mam, I'll try."

"No, you'll do it."

"Y-Yes Mam."

Cinder nodded before turning and walking back towards the camp to finish cleaning herself off. Emerald stood up and followed at a respectable distance hoping to also clean before getting some rest. Unfortunately, Cinder had other plans.

"You have an hour. We need to work on your aura recovery anyway," she said before turning back to face her. "Oh, and Emerald."

"Yes?"

"Don't ever use your semblance on me again."

* * *

They had been travelling for a few months now. Together they would navigate the dark streets of Mistrals criminal underworld. Cinder knew a lot of people or rather, she knew of a lot of people. Nobody knew her but all who spoke to her would quickly lose their cocky swaggers and vulgar remarks. And when Cinder asked her questions, she would always get her answers.

Emerald would stay quiet for the most part. Cinder hadn't told her to but it felt expected. Besides her life before now had taught Emerald her place in the food chain. Street rat ranked far below the mob bosses, mercenaries and corrupt politicians that Cinder would interrogate. She knew she wasn't really a street rat anymore but still she found it hard to adjust. Silence was easier.

What Cinder asked about, Emerald didn't know. It seemed like she was looking for someone or maybe multiple someone's. Maybe recruiting more people like Emerald. She didn't like to think about that. It made her feel less special so when Cinder would ask about assassins, terrorist and a particular female huntress with strange abilities, Emerald would hope that these people were just for hire and nothing more. They would be used and discarded when used.

So, they would travel from city to city and even crossing kingdoms a few times. They travelled light, in luxurious hotels like the one Cinder had taken to where Cinder would tell her to either stay in her room or stay behind her, or camping in the countryside between civilisation.

Camping was easy but the days were hard. Cinder was working hard to improve her. They would spar three times a day at least, each one leaving fresh bruises that Emerald would have to will her aura to heal at night, ready for the day to begin again.

In between the spars, Cinder would have her practice her aura trying to maintain her semblance for longer and longer periods at a time. It would be the only times Cinder allowed Emerald to use it on her. Illusions designed to fool every sense not just sight.

It was gruelling and she had passed out a few times from overexertion. She would wake up with a splitting headache and once even a bleeding nose but Cinder said it was important she kept pushing her boundaries. So, Emerald listened and obeyed.

Now Emerald could fool Cinder into thinking she wasn't there or someone else entirely. She could mimic fine perfumes or reek like a trash heap. Her voice could sound like anyone regardless of gender or age. Not that she would ever try use her semblance without Cinders permission but Cinder said if Emerald could fool her, she could fool anyone.

The only limit was feeling. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried she could make someone feel something that wasn't there. Fire was always going to be hot and a knife would always hurt. Nothing could change that.

But still Cinder seemed to be pleased with her progress. Her fighting still had a long way to go she knew that but her semblance was tested regularly. Any city they went to, Cinder would ask her to steal something each task getting more difficult to push her limits. To keep moving forward and to keep getting stronger.

For what purpose and task, Emerald still didn't know why but she worked regardless. And all because Cinder asked her to. That was all and she knew it shouldn't be enough. It was more than just gratitude now. Emerald just couldn't even think about saying no to her. And it took her far too long to work out why.

* * *

Emerald hadn't wanted to take the mountain route but it had been clear Cinder was in a hurry to reach Vales capital to meet with their next 'client'. In the end, Emerald hadn't raised her misgivings and the two of them had hiked up the mountains in an effort to save time.

The blizzard had struck without warning. One moment, Emerald had felt the light frosting on her face and the next, she could barely make out Cinder two feet in front of her. The wind whipped at them as they struggled against the elements and Emerald found her efforts to keep warm through her aura begin to fail.

"C-Cinder," she said, when she could bear it no more. "I can't."

Her mentor turned and Emerald felt herself gasp in shock. She didn't know why but she had expected Cinder to be coping, perhaps even resentful of Emerald for being affected and slowing them down. Yet here she looked worse than Emerald. The tips of her hair had frozen solid and her lips were turning blue. The storm was taking its toll on even her.

Shivering, Cinder nodded. Dropping her backpack on the ground the two of them worked quickly to try and set up Cinders tent. It was hard going. The wind offered them no respite tearing at the fabric and causing it to almost fly off if they hadn't kept a strong grip. It was a fortunate it was a hunter's tent, build for easy assembly and durability otherwise Emerald wasn't sure if they would have been able to put it together.

They managed though. Half her body was numb and her shivering had evolved into full blown shaking, making cracking the final leg through the near frozen ground nigh impossible but they had managed it. It made Emerald feel a little warmer to know that Cinder would been out of this soon. That comfort would sustain her while she tried to erect her own tent.

Cinders grabbed her arm, shaking her head.

"Don't be stupid," she shouted over the winds. "You'll freeze long before you get that up."

She turned away and it took a moment for Emerald to work out what she meant and even then, she hesitated. It just didn't seem right to share with her. For hotels, Emerald would get her own room or sleep on the floor. Sharing a tent just felt too... intimate.

Cinder wasn't going to wait for her to decide though and the cold made Emeralds mind up for her. Shivering she followed Cinder, ducking down to enter the tent. Cinder was busy with her pack and Emerald didn't want to break the silence so she followed suite. Getting into a sleeping bag and warming up was a priority now.

"Change," Cinder said, still looking at her own bag.

"What?"

"Change," Cinder repeated, annoyance clear and making Emerald feel small. "Your clothes are wet. If you don't you'll just freeze inside your sleeping bag."

Emerald nodded dumbly. It made sense but the idea of taking off clothes in this cold still seemed wrong. Cinder knew best but still she stopped at her boots unable to go further. Hoping for reassurance, Emerald turned to Cinder again only to find her bare back as she pulled off her wet dress.

She froze, unable to look away before her brain finally kicked in. Flushing, she quickly turned her back, giving Cinder the respect she deserved. Her heart racing, Emerald tried to get the image of out of her head, focusing instead on peeling off her own wet clothes and changing into her sleep ware.

In a few minutes, Emerald was in her sleeping bag, mirroring the position Cinder had taken next to her. They both were curled up tight trying to warm themselves and ignore the screaming wind racking against the tents fabric. It was strange to see Cinder like this. She was always so strong and to see her struggling to retain heat. It made her realise that despite her control and power, Cinder wasn't much older than Emerald. She was human and a girl. They weren't that different.

"We should stay awake," Cinder said. "Just until our aura can recover. That should keep us alive till the storm ends."

"Can you use any dust?"

"No, we can't risk setting the tent on fire. This will have to do."

Emerald nodded, trying to repress her own fear. They were so far away from anyone out here. So, isolated. If they died here, no one would ever find them. Emerald might not have anyone to miss her but surely Cinder did.

"We're going to be okay," she whispered to herself. "We're going to be okay."

"Of course, we are," Cinder snapped making Emerald jump. "I refuse to die here. I. have too much to do. Too much that I'm owed. I can't die here. I won't."

The words were said with such venom that Emerald almost believed them but the words were betrayed by Cinder herself. In the dim torchlight of the tent, Emerald could see she was shaking and she has a feeling it wasn't just the cold.

Cinder was scared.

Emerald knew what Cinder could do. They hadn't met anyone who came close to matching her skill, her power over glass was breath-taking and her strength wasn't just limited to the physical. Emerald could take without being noticed but Cinder would just walk up, ask for something and no one would dare say no.

But despite all this strength, Cinder had as much control over their current situation as Emerald did. They were the same, trapped together and bound by their helplessness. Not even Cinder could fight nature.

In that moment, Emerald felt a closeness with Cinder she hadn't felt with her teacher before. A closeness she hadn't felt with anyone. Fear was their bond, two girls together in a snowstorm unable to do anything but wait. She didn't dare voice these feelings, no matter how much she might like to. The thief could hope that Cinder would share her feelings but she may just throw her out for the comparison.

Cinder was proud and she had every right to be. Cinder deserved better than to be compared to a stupid little girl like herself. She would suffer her fear in silence rather than take her help. So, Emerald offered the only comfort she knew Cinder would accept.

"You're right, sorry ma'am," she said quietly. "I shouldn't be scared when you're here. You wouldn't let anything happen to me."

Amber eyes narrowed as though Cinder suspected mockery. A few moments of considering and Cinder relaxed.

"We are going to change things forever, my Emerald," she replied softly. "A storm can slow us but it cannot stop us. Nothing can."

Emerald shivered at the mention of her name. She loved it when Cinder called her that. My Emerald like Cinder really considered her worthy.

"I'm so glad that you found me that day," Emerald said. "I don't know if it was luck or destiny but-"

"Do you believe in destiny," Cinder interrupted.

"I don't-" she hesitated but Cinder remained silent waiting for her answer. "I didn't use to. Before I met you, I couldn't believe. That meant that I was meant to be there. That I existed only to survive another day. My life would never change and one day I would die without anyone noticing. I couldn't believe. It hurt to believe that."

"And then I met you. You found me, saved me and gave me a purpose. You gave me a life. Maybe that was my destiny or maybe it was just chance." She paused, blushing slightly as she noticed Cinders focus. Hastily she rambled on. "I don't know, maybe I'm just being stupid. What do you think?"

At first, Emerald didn't think Cinder had heard her.

"I think that destiny is what we make of it," Cinder answered. "Destiny made our paths cross that day but it was us that joined them. I chose to offer you a chance and you chose to take it. That is what destiny is, a choice for us to make."

Emerald didn't know what say. She lay next to her mentor, watching her while Cinder stared up at the roof of their tent, almost as though it wasn't there. Cinders mind was elsewhere, contemplating her past, present or even her future but Emerald couldn't tell what. That wasn't for her to know.

They lay together separated only by the fabric of their sleeping bags. The wind continued to blow hard and constant against the tent but Emerald felt calmer now. They were safe and after a while she felt her aura begin to keep her warm again. They were going to be okay.

Cinder said she could sleep now. They would be moving on in the morning assuming the storm ended. They needed to rest. Soon the tent was silent, save from the soft breathing from Cinders slumbering form.

And it was in that moment that Emerald realised why she was here. Why she had followed Cinder into a snowstorm. Why she took their training without every day despite the gashes, bruises and burns that it left on her body. Why she followed Cinder and would follow Cinder even if Emerald was never told what she was doing.

It was because she loved her.

* * *

It was a Tuesday the day everything changed. Emerald had been reading. It wasn't a hobby that she really liked but Cinder had told her to practise. Apparently, she was too slow and it had piqued Cinders curiosity. It hadn't taken long for Emeralds lack of formal education to become apparent.

Emerald didn't think she was dumb, she could read, write and count well enough, but her education had stopped at age thirteen. It was limited, she would admit but it had never been a problem before. Cinder disagreed and so now, on top of her gruelling training regiment, it was now her job to educate herself. She would need it later.

Cinder had left her to it, having work to do of her own. She did that sometimes. Leave Emerald at camp for sometimes hours at a time and return with a new direction to take them. Sometimes it would improve her mood and sometimes Cinder returned sullen and removed. She never said where she went, not that she had to but Emerald was curious none the less.

Sighing, Emerald turned the page struggling to focus. It was a book on aura theory and a rather dry one at that. Cinder had picked it because of it (in Emeralds opinion) needlessly complicated language. Trial by fire in a sense. A very boring and tedious fire.

The flap of the tent opened and Cinder walked in. Emerald felt her eyes light up at the sight of her.

"Cin-"

"Get up," Cinder interrupted. "Quickly."

Emerald obeyed without question following Cinder out of the tent. The air felt cold somehow. Unnaturally so. It made Emerald shiver but there was no wind either. Cinder seemed off to and if Emerald didn't know better, she would have said Cinder seemed nervous.

Cinder led her into the woods away from their campsite. They walked quickly and in silence. Emerald tried to ask where they were going but Cinder didn't answer. Eventually they came to a clearing and it was on the edge of it that Cinder finally stopped and turned to her.

"What you are about to learn is known to only a handful of people of Remnant. From here on out, there is no going back. I didn't want you to know this yet but she wants to meet you."

"Who is she?"

"You'll see."

Emerald suddenly really didn't want to meet this person. Cinder hadn't mentioned anyone else but from the way she spoke, she sounded subordinate. Emerald had thought Cinder powerful beyond her, yet this person could command her.

"I don't understand," she said quietly. "What's going on?"

Cinder hesitated as though unsure of what to say.

"Doesn't it bother you," she said. "That we've been traveling for months together yet we come never come against no opposite. All that time outside the kingdoms and yet we have never seen a single Grimm."

"I-"

"That is not a coincidence. The Grimm leave us alone because they have been told to. Because of who I am and who I serve." Cinder paused. "Who we serve."

"I serve you."

"You thought that. There are a lot of things you think that aren't true. From this point onwards Emerald, you will question everything you know."

Suddenly the quiet clearing came alive. Energy and sound echoed as one as a red and black glow filled the air. Emerald stared in stunned silence not even realising that Cinder had walked her forwards until they were right on top of it.

Too late she realised. She wanted to run, to hide. Emerald wanted Cinder to hold her and tell her it was all a trick. Just an illusion and that everything was alright now. Instead Cinder pushed her forward and Emeralds body went cold as she fell through oblivion.

Thousands of times her body was ripped apart and put together, every time a different way. She was nothing and everything, a lone green leaf in a tempest of black and red. Screams escaped her throat as she continued to fall.

And then she hit rock and there she lay, unable to move. Perhaps it was fear of what she would see or perhaps Emerald just didn't trust her body to stand. For now, lying with her eyes scrunched shut seemed like the only option available.

Yet even that was taken away when she heard the growling. Shaking she looked up to a sea of red eyes and black fur. Grimm. Of every kind she had ever read or heard about. More than she had ever thought possible. Legions of Remnants worst monsters surrounded her yet not even one made a move towards her.

"This is impossible," she whispered.

"I assure you that it is child."

Emeralds body moved even as her brain and heart screamed at her not to. Mind and soul protested what was happening all while being powerless to prevent it. Emerald turned and stared up in horror at the White woman standing before her.

"So, you're the one Cinders so interested in," Salem said with smile. "It's long past time you and I got aquatinted."

* * *

It felt like hours before Emerald was sent back to the clearing she had left. Shaking she stepped out the portal, the transport feeling softer or perhaps just less intense than the creatu- the woman she had spoken to. Oh, Dust those eyes.

Strength failed her and Emerald dropped to her hands and knees, emptying her stomach onto the grass. So much Grimm. They had been everywhere and Emerald still smelt the scent of them on her skin. The stench of blood and death.

She threw up again and the only reason she didn't a third time was because there was nothing left to vomit. Instead she just retched, thinking or maybe hoping that this had to be a nightmare and that she would wake up soon to a world where horrors remained in fiction.

There were tears on her face and then suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What did she say," Cinder asked softly.

Emerald

"Get up," Cinder said softly. "You need to rest."

Emerald knew she was still shaking but with Cinders words she tried to calm herself. Cinder was her anchor in this turmoil she found herself in. Cinder had saved her. Cinder had trained her. Cinder gave her purpose. Without Cinder, Emerald was nothing. She would follow her anywhere. Even back to that place of Grimm. All she had to do was remember that, to hold on to that. Cinder would not leave her astray.

So, she took Cinders arm and pulled herself to her feet. She forced herself to stop shaking and wiped her mouth clean.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It won't happen again."

"Good. What did she talk to you about?"

Emerald felt herself shudder but demanded her body be still.

"She wanted to know about me. About you. What we've been doing and what I know."

"And you answered her truthfully?"

For a split second, she hesitated. Facing Salem, Emerald felt like she had no choice but to tell the truth. Was that what Cinder wanted? Would she be angry she had? Emerald hated making her angry and didn't know if she could face it today.

"Yes," she said finally. "What I could anyway."

"I see." Cinder said it without opinion. "Did she say anything else."

Emerald nodded.

"She said we were to go to the mountains west of here. There we would find a village and we were to ask for a man. A man by the name of Black."

* * *

 **Authors** **Note**

 **I swear Emeralds backstory will be done next time**


	21. Chapter 21

They smelt the smoke before the fire. Asking around the village, they had to been told to look in the mountains to find Marcus Black. Apparently, the assassin lived there with his son. Cinder had smiled at that. Leverage.

But fire complicated matters. Perhaps family of an old target had come looking for revenge. Marcus dying was not something they could afford. Not if they wanted to take down a Maiden...

With the danger clear, they had started running. Even with her training, Emerald soon found herself left far behind by Cinders incredible speed. The thief pushed herself, running faster than was smart, even when the smoke evolved to an ember glow that filled the forest.

Reaching a clearing, Emerald gasped as she saw the source of the carnage. A small house, big enough for two was burning. It must have been a while with the building already having lost structural stability and wooden beams fallen. There was no recovering the house and Emerald could only hope neither Marcus or his son was hurt.

The bang of a gunshot filled the air and suddenly Emerald saw them. Two men fought in the wreckage of the homes. Moving so quickly that if Emerald didn't have Cinders training she wouldn't be able to keep up at all. Even with that training some of it was too fast.

In fact, it took her far too long for Emerald to realise that one of the fighters wasn't a man but a boy, maybe a little older than herself. She couldn't see his face but she could tell he was furious. All his attacks were brutal in their precision.

Emerald knew she should intervene but who to help. Even then she wasn't sure if she was even capable of helping. She would be a distraction but that was about it. And at worst she could distract the wrong person.

Still she had to do something but when she made to move, Cinders hand appeared on her shoulder.

"Wait," Cinder said. "Let them go."

Emerald hesitated but didn't move. Emerald thought they were here for Marcus but if Cinder didn't want to intervene, she would obey.

So, the two of them watched from the tree line as the two men fought. It went on for what felt like hours but really it was only minutes. A brutal and bloody set of minutes that Emerald couldn't bear to watch but dared not look away.

Then it was over. The older man's aura broke and he fell to his knees, looking up just in time to see the kick that crushed into the side of his skull. And then he lay unmoving on the ground as the boy kicked him again and again and again.

Cinder began to walk forward and Emerald followed trying to block out the sounds of bone breaking. Finally, Emerald thought she might have done it, only to realise the boy had simply stopped having noticed their approach.

"What are you looking at?"

He spat blood onto the ground making Emerald grimace. Cinder however remained passive.

"I'm looking for Marcus Black."

"There you go," he said with gesture to the man.

"That's the assassin," Emerald said.

They had come all this way for nothing. Cinder would be furious. Emerald didn't want that. When she was, Emeralds training was always more... intense. Instead however, Cinder looked remarkably calm.

"And you're his son," she said with a smile. "We saw your fight from the tree line. He's taught you well."

Emerald felt her blood run cold. She recognised that tone of voice though she had only ever heard it once.

"Guess so."

She had only needed to hear it once. Since then, Emerald had replayed it over and over again in her dreams.

"What's your name?"

So, Emerald knew what it meant even before Cinder could ask. And she could do nothing but stand silently.

"Mercury."

It was the same voice Cinder had used when they had met. The day that Emeralds life had changed forever. The same voice she had used to recruit her with. And now she was using it with Mercury.

"Mercury," Cinder repeated. "Tell me, are you anything like your father."

No.

* * *

The sky was dull and cloudy blocking the sun from shining on the three figures standing in a clearing. It had been a few days since they had picked up Mercury. Honestly, Emerald was amazed he was up and about so quickly. He had lost his legs only days ago, and was somehow up and about.

Still Cinder wasn't taking any chances and had insisted on taking a few days to let their new... partner recover from his operation. Only a few days of course, but an unpleasant few. Emerald was used to being alone with Cinder. That's the way it had been for months now.

Now she was sharing a room with Mercury, not Cinder. Now she was spending the days with Mercury not Cinder. She was never alone with Cinder anymore. Mercury was always there. Cinder had said she wanted her to size Mercury up but under Mercury's gaze, Emerald was the one who felt analysed.

She'd had men (and even a few woman) stare at her before. Emerald could recognise she was pretty enough, even if she didn't really feel it but she had never liked states of lust. However, that's not why Mercury was staring at her.

Emerald was sure that she could walk around Mercury completely naked and the only thing he would be looking at was the way she moved or any weaknesses. Other times he would make a comment and Emerald was reminded that he was still a teenager and walking around naked was a poor idea.

Still she obeyed Cinder and put up with Mercury. At times, it wasn't even that bad but Emerald was glad that his testing day was finally here. If things went well, it would be Mercury's final day. She just had to prove that Mercury wasn't the asset Cinder thought he was.

Emerald just had to beat him.

Mercury stood before her, almost casually standing as though they weren't about to fight at all. Well if he wasn't going to take her seriously that was his mistake. With a growl of annoyance, Emerald shot forward, converting her weapons to sickle form and slashing across his face.

Except he wasn't there anymore. He had stepped backwards neatly avoiding her strike like it hadn't happened. Emerald blinked in surprise but quickly tried again. This time she aimed for his legs hoping he would jump to avoid her and she could catch him in the air.

It didn't work and once again, Emerald was left flailing at nothing and Mercury still stood smirking a few meters away from her. He was enjoying this. The worst part was he wasn't the only one. At the edge of the arena, Cinder let out a titter of laughter.

"Can you please try got take this seriously," she said dryly. "Both of you. I need to know what Mercury can do."

Alright, time to end this. Ignoring the slight sting that always came with her semblance, Emerald vanished from his view. His smirk faltered for a second as Emerald smiled. Weren't expecting that, were you?

Annoyingly though, his smirk was back in an instant.

"Well that's neat trick," he said. "And here I though Cinder just kept you around to look at."

Emerald scowled but didn't react. He was just trying to get her angry. Force her to make a mistake, maybe even talk back and give away her position. Well she wouldn't indulge him. He had made her look stupid enough in front of Cinder.

But he was still smirking.

"Tricks aren't always enough though."

Idiot. He wasn't even looking at her anymore. She had moved quickly and quietly around to his side, prepared for less than clean strike. Normally she would take out the knees but with Mercury... The groin would have to do.

Then suddenly he turned and looked right at her.

"Do you know you still leave foot prints?"

 _Crack_

Emerald let out a cry of pain, clutching at her face from where Mercury's steel had struck her. Only aura had saved her from a broken nose or worse. It still hurt a lot though and despite the shame, Emerald couldn't help her pained screams.

Mercury dropped down beside her as though nothing had happened at all. In fact, he casually offered his hand to her help up. Teeth gritted in pain, Emerald looked at him to see he still had that smug smirk on his face.

"No hard feeling?"

Slapping his hand aside, Emerald pushed herself to her feet, snatching up her weapons that she had dropped upon impact. Not that she needed them. It was clear Mercury's test was over and he had passed with flying colours.

Cinder was going to be disappointed in her. Angry even. What was the point in Cinder taking the time to train her if she couldn't even beat a two-bit assassin's son? Swallowing nervously, Emerald looked up racking her brain for some excuse for her failure.

But it was worse than that. Cinder didn't even care she had lost, she was too interested in Mercury.

"An impressive display Mercury." Emerald hated the way she said his name. "Not many people can see through Emeralds tricks. Certainly not so quickly. Perhaps you can be of some use to me after all."

"Hey, I aim to please," he said. "Though if you want to test me, maybe you and I should dance ourselves."

"Don't you dare talk to her lik-"

"Emerald," Cinder said warningly. Emerald shut her mouth, clenching her fists as Cinder turned her attention back to Mercury. "Believe me Mercury, you would not like it if we were to fight."

"Who said anything about fighting? I just want to dance."

Cinder actually laughed. Emerald couldn't believe it. How was she okay with what he was saying? It was disrespectful. Vulgar. Emerald couldn't even imagine saying anything like that to her. It wasn't right, yet here Cinder was laughing.

"Careful Mercury," she said. "That tongue of yours could get you into trouble."

"Maybe so but it would be fun along the way though. For both of us."

That was it. Emerald glared at him before stomping over to Cinder. Taking her hand in between both of her own, Emerald pleaded with her.

"Cinder please," she said, not noticing the fire spark in Cinders eyes. "We don't need him. Everything was going fine."

Before she could blink, Cinder had pulled her hand free of Emeralds grasp and viscously back handed her across the cheek, knocking her to the mud. Emerald cried, more from the shock of Cinder striking her than the pain, though it still hurt badly.

"Do not mistake your place," Cinder snapped.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered. "I just thought-"

"Don't. You "

And then Cinder was smiling again turning back to talk to Mercury. To his credit, Mercury seemed as shocked as Emerald was though he recovered faster.

"So boss," he said. "Where to next?"

Nursing her cheek, Emerald trailed miserably after them.

* * *

Not a foot out of place. That's what Cinder had said. Their target was a Maiden and she had the power of a god at her fingertips. If something went wrong, if Emerald made a mistake, it wasn't just her that would suffer. All of them would die.

Even with that hammered into her, Emerald had still failed to distract the Maiden for long enough to disarm Amber. She must have missed something with her illusion, something that had broken the spell and alerted Amber to the trap. Only Mercury's quick reactions (and sturdy prosthetics) had knocked the staff from her hands and put the plan back on track.

Cinders plan had worked. With Emerald and Mercury running interference, Cinder had knocked her from the sky and her arrows exploding had taken the rest of her aura. It was over. They had won.

The adrenaline started to ebb away from her and Emerald grabbed at her head as pain shot through it. She hadn't used her semblance so frequently before. It had been necessary, Cinder had said so. Even with all their skill and strategy, Cinder had said that they wouldn't be able to beat Amber if she could see them properly. It still hurt, but it was a pain she would bare.

Amber was unconscious on the ground lying between Emerald and Cinder. The thief gazed at her mentor hoping that Cinder would look up and tell her she had done well. That she was proud of what they had accomplished. That she was proud of Emerald.

And then a gale of wind blasted Cinder off her feet and before even Mercury could react, lighting struck his chest and he too was down. Emerald stepped forward, unsure of what to do and needing to know Cinder was okay. But what could she do?

A fire ball exploded nearby decimating an illusion that Emerald had quickly thrown up. But it wasn't far enough away and after how ferocious the battle had been, Emerald felt her concentration slip. Her scarlet eyes locked with Ambers and then all she felt was the burning of her aura as she hit the ground.

Her vision blacked and even as Emeralds body screamed to get up, she found herself unable to do so. Her whole body hurt and it just need to rest even though she knew she couldn't.

But it was too late and when Emerald finally managed to look up, the Fall Maiden was already upon her.

Fear froze Emerald in place, preventing her from doing anything but staring up at the merciless eyes and the staff that was about to end her miserable life for good. She couldn't even utter out a plea to spare her. Such was the fury of Fall.

Then there was the sound of slicing air and Ambers body jerked sharply. The eyes that moments ago, been so filled with righteous fury now reflected only fear and pain. Ambers lips quivered unable to vocalise her distress. The staff slipped from her fingers and she toppled over.

It was sight that burned itself into Emeralds memory forever.

Emerald looked away. She looked past the arrow in Ambers back and onto the woman that had fired it. The woman who had saved her life again.

Cinder Fall. The new Maiden.

* * *

It had been close, closer than Emerald was comfortable thinking about but in the end, they were had done it. They had fought a Maiden and they had lived. More than that, Cinder had succeeded. She was the Fall Maiden... Almost.

The huntsman had intervened. How he knew that they would be there was a mystery, Cinder had said the Maidens were unguarded. Somehow, he knew they had planned this and his appearance had almost ruined everything. At first Emerald fought it might have after the Maiden had lived.

However, Cinder did have the powers, maybe not all of it but she was confident that the Maiden would soon die and the succession would carry out as normal. It was unlikely the girl could survive untreated though, as Mercury pointed out that there wasn't a precedent for this. Anything could happen.

Regardless of the girl's status, the mission was a success. A success that Cinder was currently reporting to Cinder while Emerald and Mercury rested around the fire. Mercury was currently checking his legs for damage leaving Emerald with nothing to do but watch.

Or try to watch. Most of her focus was taken up by trying not to think of how close she had come to di-... The look in the Maidens eyes. Emerald shuddered. If Cinder hadn't been there.

"You alright?"

Emerald jumped slightly, not expecting Mercury to talk. Surprising really. All Mercury did was talk, all Mercury did was talk. He was staring at her, a screwdriver in hand and his leg still bare from the fire. Disconcerted, Emerald looked at the ground.

"Fine," she muttered. "Just a few scars and bruises. Nothing aura can't heal."

"Sure about that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well it was your first time, isn't it?"

Emerald glared at him.

"Pig," she said, turning away.

"I'm serious," he said, casually working his leg. "First kill is weird."

"I didn't kill anyone. And weird. Really?"

Mercury shrugged, gesturing with the tool at nothing in particular.

"Technicality," he said dismissively. "You were part of it. And yeah it was weird."

"You thought killing your dad was weird?"

"What? He wasn't my first."

"Really?"

"No."

Mercury pulled out the screwdriver extending and contracting his leg a few times to test its stiffness. Satisfied, he relaxed crossing one leg over the other before continuing the story of how he had murdered someone.

"My first time was in a hospital. A team of travellers had got caught in a Grimm attack. Beowolves I think. Brutal stuff. My dad took me to one of their beds at night. Some blonde kid. Maybe eighteen, nineteen. Around that age anyway."

"The Grimm that had got him, had taken more than they had left. Just chunks out of him. Normally they knock you out but the kid was in so much pain the drugs just weren't working. He was screaming and crying. His life was agony and it wasn't getting any better. "

"So, my dad explained all this to me. Said anymore medication and he would overdose. Then he brought out a needle, put it on the table and then he walked out. I joined him two minutes later. Doctors thought he just gave out. No one ever found out."

It was suddenly very quiet. Emerald didn't realise how intently she had been listening. Both her hands were gripping her legs right and she had leaned forward without meaning to.

"Why did he do that?" she asked softly. "Your dad I mean."

"Desensitise me," Mercury said. "First kill is hard but if you can convince someone it's a good thing, it's a little easier. After that next ones aren't so bad. From there it's not so hard to become..." He paused. "Desensitised."

Emerald shivered and not from the cold. Mercury had a way of coming across as completely normal one second and completely inhuman the next. He was exactly what Cinder wanted him to be. A weapon. He existed to fight and nothing more.

"Emerald."

The thief perked up at Cinders voice, ignoring Mercury's snicker at her movement. Cinder was strolling back to their campsite a smile on her face. She had changed since receiving her powers. More confident, more powerful. Even the way she walked was different. More purposeful.

Evidently her report to... her had gone well. That was good. Cinder hadn't been worried but Emerald didn't like to presume her mood anymore. She had learned that the hard way.

Cinder gestured as she past, the smallest of movements but enough for Emerald to stand up and follow her into Cinders tent. She still had one to herself while Mercury and Emerald shared.

"How are you Emerald," Cinder asked, taking a seat on the makeshift bed. "You took quite a beating."

The new Fall maiden looked at her, giving her permission to sit. Emerald obeyed, kneeling before her.

"I'm okay," she said. "It would have been worse if you hadn't saved me. Up do better next time. I'll make sure I don't make a mistake with my semblance again."

"I'm glad to hear it. What about Mercury?"

"He's fine."

Cinder laughed and Emerald felt herself bristle in embarrassment. She was being too obvious. If Cinder knew how she felt... but right now, Cinder just seemed more amused than anything else. She was still smiling, gazing at Emerald so intent to she began to feel uncomfortable as Cinders eyes scanned over her body.

"What next?" she managed to choke out. "I mean, what's our next move?"

"The White Fang," Cinder said. "I'm sure they'll be much more willing to cooperate now."

As she spoke, Cinder stretched out her hand, extending her palm face up. Emerald watched as a flame burst into life. It crackled and popped, lighting up the tent but in Cinders perfect control.

And then it went out.

"You have no idea what it's like," Cinder whispered. She wasn't smiling anymore. Her face seemed reserved now, almost in awe. "This power. It's like nothing I could ever imagine. It's... an emptiness. It burns. Like hunger."

Emerald swallowed nervously. Part of her had been worried how only having half the Maidens power would affect Cinder. It wasn't natural. And then there was that Grimm beetle that made Emerald shudder.

"I'm sorry," Emerald said. "If my illusion had been better, you would-"

"I like it," Cinder interrupted.

Her eyes drew back to Emerald flashing the golden glow of Fall for just a moment. Her analytical gaze was back even more intently now. She eyes pupils darted across her skin and Emerald felt herself leaning back.

But Cinder merely smiled and leaned forward.

"Tell me Emerald," she whispered. "What would you do with this power?"

She was close now. Very close having moved into a crawling position to get closer to Emerald and the thief found herself struggling to maintain her eye contact. But at the same time, she dared not look away.

"I don't know. I don't think I could handle it. Not like you can."

"Maybe."

Cinder was almost on top of her now. Her movements pushing Emerald back so much she was practically lying on the ground. No more room to run. But why would she want to? This is what she wanted, wasn't it?

Her breathing was heavy as Cinders hairs fell on either side of Emeralds face. Just beyond that were her arms trapping Emerald right where she wanted to be. But there Cinder stayed, not moving any closer.

"Cinder," Emerald breathed.

"Maybe you couldn't handle all of the power," Cinder said. "But what about a little. Would you like that, my dear Emerald. Just a little taste."

And Emerald relinquished, pressing her lips to Cinders and the two of them became one.

* * *

Cinder was gone by the time she awoke. Her body ached all over and Emerald could feel slight marks across her neck where Cinder had nipped her skin. But Emerald didn't care about any of that. She would gladly withstand the slight discomfort to feel Cinders warmth against her once again.

To see Cinder in a way that no one else got to see. To just watch her sleep, forcing herself to stay awake until she finally succumb to exhaustion, just so she could savour ever minute detail of this moment.

But now it was morning and there was business to attend to. Even after this, the mission hadn't changed. Cinder hadn't changed and her drive remained. No doubt that was why she was gone now. Letting her sleep a little longer but, Cinder was still Cinder. Emerald had training with Mercury. That couldn't be missed especially not with how close she had come to death at the Maidens hands.

Still Emerald couldn't help but smile. No things hadn't changed that much and maybe this could never happen again. But perhaps it could. Maybe with these new powers, Cinder might yearn for someone to ground her, to make her feel human. Emerald could be that person for her. She could be whatever Cinder wanted.

As she slipped out of the covers, the cold air made her shiver as gathered her clothes and changed. She would need to shower, the scent of sweat and love still upon her and she doubted Cinder would want this broadcasted to Mercury yet. Unfortunately, he would likely be awake by now and leaving the tent would be difficult to explain without using her semblance.

Emerald frowned as she stopped her search. Her shirt was still missing and the thought of facing Mercury in just a bra was an unappealing one, semblance or not. But casting her eyes around the tent confirmed it. The tent wasn't big and it wasn't caught under the bedding or anything. It just wasn't here.

A gust of wind blew open the flap, Cinder must have forgotten to close. Hesitantly, she stepped forward wondering if she could make it to her own tent without being noticed. Thankfully luck was on her side and his back was turned tending to the fire, no doubt waiting for her to come out so they could start their training before breakfast.

Running would be a mistake as it would only make enough noise to get his attention. Dammit. A day ago, she had faced a Maiden, what did it matter if Mercury saw her like this. Grimacing she stepped into the open and quietly started to sneak towards her tent.

Halfway across her foot caught on something, stopping her in her tracks. Mercury didn't react, continuing to face the flames and Emerald breathed a sigh of relief. Looking down though she frowned, realising she had almost tripped on her own shirt. Stooping down she picked it up. It was dry, unaffected by the morning dew. How had it gotten out here? Had it been thrown aside in the heat of their passion and just happened to land outside? And how hadn't Cinder noticed it when she had left before?

A cough made her blood run cold. Her head snapped up to find Mercury looking at her, an amused look on his face.

"You know most people finish getting dressed before going outside."

Too late she spun round, trying to ignore his laughter at her expense as she quickly pulled on the shirt. Now covered she tried to keep her face neutral and make him think she wasn't as embarrassed as she was. The facade lasted until his next comment.

"You know I figured you'd wear green but the red really does bring out your eyes."

"Pervert," she snapped, shoving past him. "Is Cinder here?"

"Nah she left a while back. Said we were to rest for today before moving on tomorrow."

Emerald nodded, not really wanting to look at him. Cinder had probably gone to talk to Sa- her. Update them on their progress before moving on. Haven was the next step and Emerald couldn't say she was looking forward to returning to Mistral and her old home. It didn't matter what she wanted though. Emerald knew now that she would follow Cinder anywhere.

If they had the day though, she should probably get some sleep for a few hours. Maybe go over her cover story a few more times and see if she could come up with a surname. Orphan street rat stuck out too much so a last name was needed.

"Emerald."

Annoyed at being interrupted, the insult on her tongue freezing as she saw the serious look on Mercury's face.

"My dad was a bastard. He drank, beat me if I wasn't good enough and gave me these." He clanked the metal against a rock. "But he was worse to my mother. He didn't get anything from her. He just did it because he could. He beat, abused and used her whenever he wanted it. Yet she stayed with him. She used him and took the abuse right up until he killed her."

Emerald looked at her partner, not sure what to say. Mercury would take about his father often. He'd insult the man or bring up some lesson when sparring with Emerald. But he never talked about his mother.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because love makes you blind," he said simply. "And Cinder sees you very clearly."

His words hit her harder than any of his kicks ever could almost forcing her backwards. He just stared at her, a look of almost pity on his face. Well as close to pity as Mercury was capable of feeling.

"You don't know what the hell your talking about."

Her words were shaky, barely forced out of her throat. Not waiting for his reply, she spun around and stormed into her tent. She half expected Mercury to follow but he seemed to know better and Emerald remained alone. Hands clenched in anger, she dropped to her knees, unable to stand in her suffocating small tent.

Mercury didn't know what he was talking about.

* * *

The cold wind blew through her hair but it wasn't the cause of Emeralds nerves. They would be going to Haven tomorrow. That wasn't why she was nervous either. Without schools, they would have to try out to get into the school but they had fought a Maiden. This was barely worth attending. A stepping stone of Cinders plan, but not one that could be called a hurdle.

It had been weeks since she and Cinder had been... It hadn't been repeated, in fact Cinder acted like it had never happened and Emerald hadn't been brave enough to bring it up. Mercury's words had repeated themselves in her head more times than she would like to admit. It wasn't true. Cinder just found it difficult to let her guard down. Maybe the intimacy scared her. Cinder didn't have to rely on anyone, so perhaps the idea of being close to Emerald was hard for her. That must be the reason. It had to be. She just needed time.

But still Cinder had been acting strange all day. Hardly listening when Mercury had read her Romans reports. Staring off into space instead of watching Emeralds training. Her normally razed sharp focus and fiery eyes were distracted, not paying attention when they were this close. It scared Emerald.

And then, when Mercury had already gone to bed, Cinder came to her tent. She had told her to get dressed and get her weapons. They had business to take care of. Without telling her anything else, Cinder had led her away from their campsite and away from Mistral towards a forest.

Through the trees, they had walked in silence. It was dense, thick and despite everything they had been through, the experience was unnerving. It was a juvenile feeling; no Grimm would dare touch them while Cinder was here and no other monsters existed to harm them. Still she felt the fear none the less.

Then the trees broke outward onto a field. And in that field, was a manor house, a mansion that loomed over the them, encased with a fenced wall and wrought iron gate. Across the wall was a plaque that read,

 _The Aurum Estate_

 _Destined for Greatness_

"Wait here," Cinder said. "I have unfinished business to take care of."

"Are you sure," Emerald replied. "I could come with you..."

Cinder gave her a look of pure ice.

"Remember your place."

Her eyes shone gold with the power of Fall and Cinder stepped forward placing her hand on the iron gates lock. Emerald watched in awe as, without dust, Cinder burned through the lock like butter, ignoring the metal slag as it seeped through her hands. Even with aura that should hurt but Cinder payed it no heed.

The gate opened, echoing loudly through the night and Emerald was sure someone would come to look for them. Surely someone must have heard what had seemed thunderous to her.

But Cinder simply summoned her bow from the air and walked into the darkness towards the house. Emerald wanted to follow. She wanted to know what Cinder was doing, what business she had here and why she had brought her if Cinder just wanted Emerald to wait outside.

Instead she waited, willing herself to stay still. It was hard, every instinct in her body wanted to do nothing more than run towards this house and find Cinder. Find her and... do what. Disappoint or anger her.

No Cinder was right. She had to remember her place and no matter how much it hurt for her to admit, that place wasn't at her side. Her place was wherever Cinder needed her to be. Doing whatever Cinder needed her to without question or hesitation.

So, Emerald waited. She stood vigilant ready for Cinder to return, ignoring the cold and howling wind. Seconds passed in minutes, everyone a torture until finally she saw a light appear from the house. Small at first, it quickly grew inside until the mansion was enveloped in an inferno.

It was at that point Emerald knew she could breathe easily. Fire could never harm Cinder and sure enough her mentors form appeared, walking towards her, slower than usual. Her arms and dressed were soaked crimson with blood though she barely seemed to notice it.

"Cinder," she whispered. "Are you okay?"

The Fall maiden turned towards her, as though just noticing Emerald was here. She didn't answer just staring at her. Emerald swallowed nervously, hesitant to press further but needing to knew she was okay.

"Did you find what you were looking-"

Before Emerald could react, Cinder was upon her. One hand locking her head in place while the other clamped firmly over Emeralds mouth. The coppery taste of blood bit at her tongue as Emerald quivered in Cinders arm.

"Tell no one what you saw here tonight," she whispered. "No one, not even Mercury. If you do..." Cinders hand began to heat up behind Emeralds mouth, the promise of fire left unsaid. "Do you understand, my dear Emerald?"

Emerald tried to nod, she tried to speak but Cinders grip barely allowed her to breath let alone do anything else. Panic weld up inside Emerald, her red eyes pleading to Cinders gold, desperately trying to convey that she could never disobey her. Cinder just tightened her grip and even breathing became impossible for Emerald. Her vision began to blur to black as her lungs began to burn.

And then Cinder let go and Emerald dropped to the ground like a stone. Coughing and gratefully gasping for air, the thief forced herself to look up as she heard Cinder begin to walk away.

"Come now Emerald," she said coolly. Tonight hadn't happened after all. "We have work to do. Nothing can hold us back. Nothing."

Scrambling to her feet, Emerald ran to catch up, still seeing stars and coughing slightly. It was only then she realised her mouth was sticky. There was still blood on her face.

"Did you think of a name yet?" Cinder asked as the glow of the manor faded from sight.

"No. Sorry ma'am. I'll have something by tomorrow. I promise."

"Hmm, I've been giving some thought myself."

"Really?"

"Yes. How about Sustrai?"

Emerald blinked, her pace slowly for a few moments as she processed what Cinder had said. Was it a coincidence. A name stirring around Cinders thoughts that she was now just applying to her without meaning.

"Sustrai."

"The street I found you on. I could think of worse names."

Emerald smiled. She couldn't help herself.

"I like it."

"Good, I thought you might."

With that Cinder fell silent and Emerald felt a warm feeling in her heart. Cinder still remembered where they had met. She did care. And even now she was still giving. Food, a purpose and now a name.

Emerald Sustrai.

Cinders.

* * *

The illusion broke and Jaune was back in the room. He jolted back without meaning to. The room just suddenly felt so foreign despite the fact he hadn't moved an inch.

"Jaune!"

Rubys arms were around his shoulders instantly, making sure he was alright. To be honest, Jaune wasn't sure. It was all so much to process. Not just sights, but smells sound and a sense of touch. Not just memories but as close as you could get without feeling the emotions.

The experience was separate from his own, but still having Emeralds life with Cinder was like an extremely vivid dream. Not something he quite wanted to feel again but that seemed important regardless.

In a way, he knew about Emerald relationship with Cinder and Mercury better than she did. Jaune could see everything without bias. Objectively he could see the person that Cinder was in a way that Emerald couldn't or perhaps just wouldn't see.

"Jaune," Ruby repeated and he realised he hadn't replied. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay Ruby. It's just-

"Of course, he's okay," Emerald panted. "This was a lot harder for me."

She wasn't kidding. Emerald looked terrible and even just speaking made her wince. Her skin looked pale and peaky with sweat plastering her hair to her scalp. The girl looked like she had run a marathon.

"How long were we out?" Jaune asked his partner.

"About five minutes, maybe ten." Had it really only been that long. It felt like days. "What did you see Jaune?"

"I'll explain with the others. It's a lot to repeat."

Ruby helped him to stand as Emerald just fell limply backwards on to the ground, exhausted but conscious. He couldn't help it now, but he really felt bad for her. Emerald hadn't showed him everything and had very much glossed over Beacon but there was no denying she had a hard life.

He was about to turn away to follow Ruby when another voice spoke, belonging to neither her or Emerald.

"Emerald are you okay?"

Jaune froze as he stared at the girl who had suddenly appeared in the room. She hadn't appeared to have noticed him, too intent on Emerald who had just groaned at her appearance.

"Ugh I thought I was rid of you."

The girl couldn't have been here. Jaune had seen her die. He might not have been friends with her like Ruby had but he doubted he would ever forget the face of girl Pyrrha had ripped apart.

"Penny?"

Emeralds eyes snapped open, her pupils shooting from Penny to Jaune, realisation dawning as she realised Jaune could see her too. The mechanical girl vanished as Emerald severed her semblances connection but too late to take back what Jaune had seen.

Ruby too was staring at Emerald. Her expression was unreadable, just a blank face bereft of emotion. Then in a blur of petals, she appeared beside Emerald. Half shaking, she worked in a cold silence on the collar. Then she turned, throwing open the door and running from the room.

Worried for his friend, Jaune turned to follow after her but found himself pausing the doorway. He gave one last glance towards their captive. Emerald wasn't looking at him, her eyes fixed on the ground.

"You weren't meant to see that," she said.

"All the things you showed me," he said. "Were they true?"

Emerald nodded.

"Then tell us where she is? How do we find Cinder?"

"No."

"Emerald-

"I can't," she said miserably. "I can't betray her like that. And if I did, she'd- she would kill me."

Jaune sighed. knowing he wasn't getting anything more from her now. Emeralds loyalty was condition. Affection and reward with the promise of reprimand should she step out of line. Even now, when she was miles away, Cinder still controlled her.

Emerald might not be a good person. She was a thief long before she met Cinder, but the witch held hostage any change of change. Through devotion and fear, Emerald was unable to speak and the only way to make her talk was to take one of those away.

"Cinder will kill you anyway Emerald," he said quietly. "You know that right? You're dangerous to her now. You know too much."

"You don't know her. She wouldn't do that."

"Emerald you just showed me who she was. She'd kill you without thinking twice."


	22. Chapter 22

It felt good to be in the real world again. She had been Pyrrha the last time she was here. At Beacon. She couldn't remember it but she could almost feel it. Autumn leaves and heavy winds blowing them about.

Now winter had come and the Atlas climate enhanced its cold enough for Nika to feel it even despite her aura efforts. She hadn't been to Atlas before, at least she didn't think she have. Back in the manor when there had been little to do but read, she had immersed herself in books of the word trying to find anything that could spark a memory. Both Mistral and Vale had left her with inklings of something but Atlas, Vacou and Menagerie had felt empty.

But she was here now and not as a tourist. If Mercury's reports were accurate, the White Fang was making a move against the Schnees, too attack them in their own home at their own event, no less. A bold move and Cinder wanted to find out if that was true. If not, they would go back to Salem's realm and plan from there.

However, Pyrrha knew that both she and Cinder were united in hoping that Adam Taurus really was arrogant enough to declare war on Atlas himself. After Salem and Ozpins night time visit to her room, the young warrior wanted to avoid the place for as long as possible.

Something as simple as fighting seemed appealing to her. That she could do. Her martial prowess and the power of her semblance was one of few things she could still hold onto and say, this was her. That wasn't a remnant of Pyrrha Nikos life. Nika Ros was a fighter in her own right.

Mad for why Cinder wanted the fight, that was simpler still. The Fall Maiden was restless and eager to prove that the silvers eyes power was a fluke. She would not be bested again and Nika pitied anyone who stood in her way.

They approached the campsite from the main entrance not bothering to hide their intentions. The Faunus here seemed to recognise or at least, they had heard of Cinder. Even without her usual red dress, the Fall Maidens aura would give anyone pause before attacking.

But Nika felt eyes on herself. It made sense. She had been infiltrating Beacon while Cinder and the others had been dealing with the White Fang. She was an unknown here and although she was no Maiden, her black armour and spear would have put them to alert even if she hadn't been wearing the full-face mask of Grimm.

Cinder had told her to wear it and she obeyed despite her reservations. It didn't feel right to wear the face of monsters. It felt wrong. She had stared at herself in the mirror and only human part of her was the green of her eyes. So Pyrrha tried to focus on that and put the monster from her mind.

But as she walked through tents of the White Fang camps and felt so many Faunus eyes on her, all through Grimm masks that thought suddenly didn't feel so comforting. If the stares of the White Fang bothered Cinder, she didn't show it and so Nika stayed quiet.

"They are preparing," Cinder said, for only her to hear. "They were not expecting company it seems."

"It would appear so."

Her redundant sentence caught Cinders attention. Her smirk fell slightly.

"Something's bothering you. What?"

"It's nothing."

"Don't lie, you aren't good at it." Cinder paused, scanning Nika with her amber eyes. "The mask is necessary."

"Is it?" she said bitterly before realising what she had said. "I mean, I just don't understand why I need to hide. After Beacon, won't they be expecting me? Surely my semblance will give me away?"

"Then limit your semblance usage."

"But-"

Cinder stopped walking, catching Nika's arm bringing her to a sharp stop. Cinders eyes flashed a dangerous gold and the arm of Pyrrhas arm began to grow hot. She tried to pull free but Cinders grip was strong.

"Nika you are wearing a mask because I am telling you to. That is all the explanation you need."

And then something changed within Pyrrha and she grabbed Cinders arm.

"Did that ever really work with me?"

"What?" Cinder said, before saying dismissively. "You're confused Nika. Perhaps it was too soon to bring you along."

But Nika could feel her own anger rising and Cinders words only made that flame burn hotter. Cinder made to start walking but this time it was Nika keeping them in place.

"Maybe I'm not all myself lately Cinder," she said. "But I don't think I was ever someone you could bully into doing what you want. Maybe that worked with Emerald, maybe even Mercury, but it won't work with me and I don't think it ever did."

The two women stared at each other, green and gold irises continuing a battle that one of them couldn't even remember starting. Cinder knew it, even if Pyrrha didn't. Pyrrha was beginning to question and Cinder couldn't have that. Not now.

So, she smiled.

"No, it never did work so well with you," Cinder said. "Now, can you please release me, the mongrels are starting to stare."

Glancing around, Nika saw that Cinder was right. The Faunus of the White Fang were openly watching them now, not even trying to hide their curiosity and resentment. Nika let go of Cinders arm who gave her another smile.

"Was that so hard, hmm? Now the reason you are wearing a mask is because I would prefer that no one is aware we were there. But if we are discovered, I want all eyes on me. Is that acceptable to you?"

Nika nodded, the anger vanishing back to whatever depths it hid itself away in.

"I'm sorry Cinder, I don't know what came over me."

"No matter," Cinder said, turning back around. "Come, let's not keep Taurus waiting. He can be so impatient."

* * *

"I will ask you again, Fall," Adam growled. "Why are you here?"

Cinder laughed, sending a shiver down Nika's spine. The Fall Maiden was taking full advantage of the White Fangs hospitality, despite the fact they hadn't offered it. She had walked right past Adam and into his tent, stopping only to ask for a drink. Now she had made herself at home, lounging across one of his seats with a glass in hand.

Pyrrha couldn't bring herself to relax. These people hated them and would gladly kill them both, if they could get away with it. Nika's eyes were suddenly drawn the glass in Cinders hands. Would they dare?

If they could get away with it but they couldn't. Cinder knew that, that's why she was so relaxed. That arrogan-confidence was dangerous but here perhaps she was right. So Nika looked away from the glass and took her place behind Cinder.

But she kept one hand on her spear, because she knew that no one was invincible.

"A good host would exchange some pleasantries," Cinder said. "For instance, what happened to your arm?"

Nika had noticed it too. Adam held it stiffly, like it was still healing. It must have been a painful wound to still be bothering him.

"A former mercenary showed her true colours," he said darkly. "We weren't expecting the attack and she used the confusion to liberate one of our prisoners."

"Adam please, the reason that we are having this conversation in your tent is for your benefit. I did not think it was necessary for you to lose your men's faith in you. So please extend me the same courtesy and drop the pretence that you can command me."

Cinder took a drink to let her words sink in. Nika could see the rage on Adams face but he said nothing. They all knew Cinder was right. Cinder let go of her glass, casually using her power to deliver it back to down to the table where it landed softly.

 _Clink_

"And we both know why I am here."

Adam turned away, letting out a sharp noise of annoyance. His katana swung into view and Pyrrhas grip tightened around her spear. Without thinking, she began to calculate how fast she would have to react if he decided to draw.

"Your assassin," he said. "Or is he a spy now. I should never have let him in our camp."

"Mercury is whatever I need him to be and don't forget you were the one who wanted him to bring you Xiao-Long."

 ** _Crunch_**

Nika found both sets of eyes on her. Looking down, she saw the scrape on a rock and her weapon at its end. How had that happened? Why had that happened?

"Back to the matter at hand," Cinder said. "You are planning on starting a war with the Schnees."

It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Adam said. "And that's non-negotiable."

"Then it's a good thing for you that this isn't a negotiation. We aren't here to hinder you. We are here to help."

"Why?"

"Not your concern, just know that with all the Atlas officials, your presence will provide an adequate distraction. We also have a loose end to tie up."

Pyrrha turned slightly, suddenly thankful for the mask that covered her confusion. She didn't know anything about that. Cinder had just said they were planning on hacking back into Atlas military and their virus was purged. And if Ironwood himself was there, perhaps they could even find some information on the Winter Maiden.

But Cinder hadn't mentioned anything about secondary objectives or tying up loose ends. Was it true or just said to throw Adam off their track? No, Nika had a feeling that it was true. Cinder didn't have much reason to lie to Adam. She just also hadn't had much reason to tell Nika the whole mission.

"And who is we?" Adam said, turning his attention to Nika. "She isn't one of your usual pawns."

"Mercury's more of a bishop really."

Adam ignored Cinders words and instead began to advance towards Nika. It unnerved, the way the red of his mask almost seemed to glow in the light and the way his head cocked slightly to the side. It made him look like an animal hunting its prey. None the less, Nika held her ground for there were some animals where running would do you no good. The final option was always to fight.

"You wear our mask, but you aren't one of my people." He stopped right in front of her. "You're human, more or less. So why are you wearing our masks." Still Nika did not reply, an action that seemed to both anger and amuse Adam. "Are you incapable of speaking or are you just such a slave that you will only answer your master?"

"I am capable. I just have nothing to say to you."

"Now Nika," Cinder said, standing up and stepping between them. "That's no way to speak to our friends. We are guests here after all."

"I'm sorry."

It was said more to Cinder than to Adam and all three of them were aware of it. However, it was enough to satisfy Cinder who smiled and sat back down on Adams chair. Finishing off the remains of her drink she then asked.

"Now that we are all friends again. Can we return to business?"

"Whatever your plans, just make sure they don't interfere in ours," Adam said turning to the door. "I'll arrange for tents to be made up."

"How very gracious of you."

Adam grunted.

"Just be ready to leave." He paused in the tent entrance. "And make sure your puppet can keep up."

* * *

Their accommodation was simple to say the least. A singular tent erected a little away from the main camp. Their escorts had told them that it was to give them some privacy and keep them away from the noise of the camp. Cinder knew better. It was to keep them out of the way.

Cinder had met a lot of men like Adam. They were not complicated. Men trying to be bigger than they were, more important. They couldn't stand anyone challenging their show of power, they had to control everything. It's why Adam still obsessed over that girl. She was proof he wasn't all powerful so he had to get her back or destroy her.

But Adam could not kill Cinder and he couldn't control her. The best he could do was pretend she didn't exist and for the most part, Cinder was content to maintain that illusion. What the White Fang did didn't really matter in the long run. As long as he was there when she needed him, he could play war with the Schnees to his heart's content.

Besides, the main camp smelt like animals anyway. Being a little away was preferable to her. It also meant they were less likely to be disturbed and keeping Pyrrha hidden for just a little while longer was essential. Once Cinder knew, that she was really hers, then the real fun could begin.

Cinder looked over to where Pyrrha sat cross legged on the floor. She was going over the equipment, every inch of it. A redundant exercise, it had never seen battle barring her training with Cinder and Mercury. The mask sat next to her, the Grimm visage pointed away from the warrior.

A necessary precaution considering her former fame, but perhaps Cinder should have insisted on a hood. Adam has recognised her, if his snide comment was anything to go by. That was unfortunate but not that much of a problem. It was unlikely he would be talking to anyone about her after all. Still something to remember.

"Is something wrong?"

The question caught her off guard. Emerald and Mercury had known not to talk to her while she was thinking. If Cinder wanted their opinion, she would ask for it. Nika was different. She was still used to schoolyard conversation, even if she couldn't remember it fully.

Normally, Cinder would have shot her down but after her outburst in the camp, it was perhaps best not to push her too far. Besides, she had nothing else to do and some conversation could be stimulating.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You were just staring at me, I thought you might need something."

"No I was just thinking." Cinder smiled, a new idea forming in her head. "And there are worse things to look at."

The comment had the desired effect with Nika's face turning slightly red and her eyes darting away.

"I-I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"Oh, it's no problem, I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable."

"You didn't."

"I'm glad. Very glad."

"No. I mean," Pyrrha stammered before quickly composing herself and changing the subject. "Is everything ready?"

"It is on our end," Cinder said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "What the White Fang does doesn't really matter. They just need to be a distraction."

"Of course."

There was a slight pause as though she wanted to say more. Instead she just turned back to her weapon, compacting it back to its travel form before turning to her black armour.

Cinder however frowned.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. I trust your plan. It's just..."

"It's just what?"

Pyrrha sighed.

"I just thought our mission was reconnaissance."

"It is."

"But when talking to Adam, you mentioned a loose end."

Cinder chuckled slightly, relaxing and leaning back.

"Oh that. I didn't mean to leave you out of it, it only came to my attention recently."

She stretched out her arms, feeling a slight tinge of annoyance when Pyrrhas eyes remained firmly on her face. Perhaps this would be slightly harder than expected. It had been so easy with Emerald... At the thought of the green haired traitor, the annoyance grew to anger, though she kept herself calm for Pyrrhas sake.

"You remember the virus we used to take control of the CTT?"

"Yes." Pyrrha caught on quick. "But you didn't tell me who made it."

"I didn't think it was relevant. Our sources have reported anything about him so we had assumed that Atlas had found him or her had been lost in the chaos."

"But he's going to the Schnee Gala?"

Cinder nodded, smiling slightly.

"Originally the plan was for our hacker to use the chaos of the Fall to escape from Atlas's radar with his daughter."

"He was a criminal."

"No, it was more complicated than that. His family had certain commitments to Atlas that would not let him leave. Or at least that's what he told us. His deception came to light during the Vytal festival and unfortunately for him, his happily ever after with his daughter could not come pass."

"What happened?"

"Oh, you know what happened, better than most actually." Cinder smiled. "Regardless, if he is still in the employee of Atlas, then he hasn't told them of his involvement yet. I would like to remove him before that happens."

Pyrrha didn't reply going quiet as she realised what that entailed. It was the real reason that Cinder hadn't told her about this particular part of the mission. This would be turning point for this project. If Pyrrha couldn't eliminate their target, Cinder would have to let her go. She couldn't risk another Emerald situation.

But if she could kill, Cinder would know that Pyrrha was loyal. It was a risk but one that had to be taken. And the irony of Pyrrha murdering the father as well was too good to pass up.

"Don't you want to know who it is?" Cinder asked innocently.

"I-" Pyrrha stopped herself. "Yes, I suppose I should know."

"Your target," Cinder said with a smile as Pyrrha realised who she would be killing. "is the Atlas Director of Computing, Programming and Artificial Intelligence."

"Doctor Joseph Polendina."


	23. Chapter 23

"Left foot."

Yang pushed forward, ducking under Ravens strike. It was a slow and easy strike, not really trying to injure her as much as it was to guide her. Even so, Yang felt the blade pass so close to her, that her hair was pulled in the air current it created. She heard a click as the blade returned to its sheaf.

"Right Foot."

Raven barked her second instruction. Her sword swung again and Yang threw up metal arm, taking the hit with a resounding clang. The impact vibrated across the prosthetic and Yang let out grunt of pain. She could have sworn that Raven had a slight smirk though where it was from Yang blocking the hit or her discomfort from it, Yang wasn't sure.

She assumed the former but mostly for her own benefit. Her life was hard enough without dealing with the latter. As the ringing in her ears died away, she once again heard the click and saw Ravens hand on her sheaf.

It was the way she fought, Yang had noticed it soon after they started. Small bouts of speed, testing and probing her defences before always returning to the same stance. It was a strange style and one that taken a while to get used to. In Yangs opinion, it wasted time and energy constantly drawing and redrawing her weapon instead of just keeping it out.

However it had its benefits, though she wouldn't admit it out loud in front of its wielder. It's uniqueness made it hard to predict with no discernible pattern and although the starting point was always the same, Yang found where the blade landed was dependent entirely on the skill of its wielder. So far, that seemed to be endless.

"Keep your body lowered."

Raven had allowed herself to be pushed backward across the clearing they were using as a training ground. Yang knew it wasn't really because of her but still the blonde brawler allowed herself a tinge of pride. Small signs of progress but signs none the less.

That pride soon vanished as Yang swung a haymaker that Raven ducked under with ease before slamming into Yangs stomach. A second later, Yang found herself being thrown over the woman's shoulder and landing painfully on her back.

Her vision went black, and Yang groaned not bothering to get back up. This was hardly a unique position she found herself in and Yang knew the first thing she would see was Ravens blade at her throat.

Sure enough, there it was with Ravens unamused face glaring down at her.

"This is the eighth time I've had to tell you this," she said, putting her sword away. "When your moving forward-"

"Yeah, I know balance is the key," Yang grumbled, sitting up. "No it's fine, no need to help me up."

"I didn't realise you were a child that needed coddled."

When she had first arrived such comments would have probably sparked anger in Yang but the most she felt now was mild irritation. Yang wasn't sure there was anything she could do that wouldn't receive a snide comment.

Standing up fully, she took a moment to wipe the dirt from her clothes, mostly just to keep Raven waiting, before stretching her arms out.

"No I'm just your daughter," she said. "Though after the past few days, I doubt you would even help a child up." Yang laughed before pausing. "Would you?"

"You are being ridiculous.

Raven scoffed, turning away and walking back to the safe house. Yang followed after, giving a shout.

"Thats not a yes."

* * *

"I can't believe Tai never taught you hunting," Raven said as they walked through the trees. "Or Summer for that matter."

Yang felt a slight pang at Ravens mention of her mother. It was an old scar, healed as well as it possibly could. Ruby had used to ask about their mother, having only a few memories of her own and every time she did, Yang would feel the same pang she felt now.

But of course she would always tell Ruby whatever she wanted to know.

"Dad didn't think it was necessary. He taught us how to recognise berries and roots. Took us fishing a few times but I always found it boring. I think he did too, to be honest. What's it matter anyway? Just take rations and you'll be fine for weeks."

"And if the mission lasts more than week? Or what if you are cut off from camp or perhaps it's destroyed by bandits or animals. What then?" Raven shook her head. "It's not like Taiyang to leave lessons half taught."

"Pretty sure dad was more going for the whole parent daughter bonding thing. You must have missed that lesson."

Raven ignored her, crouching down in front of some animal droppings. She pushed her finger into it, much to Yangs disgust before wiping it off and changing direction before noticing Yangs expression.

"What?"

"That was really gross."

Raven rolled her eyes and continued walking into the thicket.

"At the very least, my brother should have taken you hunting."

"Uncle Qrow?" Yang laughed. "Nah he said it was boring too. If I can kill Grimm I can hunt elk. Besides he spent most of his visits with Ruby."

A fact that had hurt a little more than she had cared to admit. He wasn't even really Rubys uncle.

"Killing a Grimm is not the same thing as tracking animals. Grimm come to you, they don't run away and they generally leave a path of destruction should you ever need to follow."

"Hunting is a skill and one that can be applied to many parts of our career. There is a reason we took the name after all. Hunting teaches you how to judge an opponent, their movements and weaknesses. How to wait for the opportune moment to strike."

Raven paused what she was saying to pull away a branch, revealing a deer grazing on the grass.

"It teaches patience."

Yang rolled her eyes half tempted to fire Ember into the air just to prove a point. It would serve Raven right for her pretentious self righteousness attitude. However, after living on Ravens combat rations, which would last years and still taste like cardboard, the prospect of meat was too good to pass up.

"Whatever," she muttered. "Let me just take this down and you can go back to your heavy handed metaphors."

Raven ignored the comment.

"Make it clean. One shot."

"I got it."

Casting a quick glare back at her mother, Yang turned her attention back to the deer. It seemed to have noticed them (probably their bickering) but was making no move to leave. She (the deer seemed like a she) had gone back to its grazing but had one eye on them.

Weird, Yang could plow through hordes of Grimm and not blink an eye but one deer that posed her no threat made her pause. Just didn't seem right really. Just so they could eat a little better, it had to die. They still had rations after all.

Sighing, Yang raised her fist, aiming her gauntlet at its head. Less waste and it wouldn't feel a thing.

 **Bang**

The deer dropped like a stone and Yang didn't really feel so hungry anymore.

"We done here Raven."

She turned to face the woman, but suddenly found that she was alone. Frowning she looked around, wondering where she could have gone. But the clearing was quiet and empty, any wildlife having run from the area when she had first fired her gun.

"Raven?"

Swallowing nervously, Yang began to turn, gauging her surroundings for any sign of the woman. Where had she gone? Was this a test? Knowing Raven she probably wanted Yang to drag the carcass back to the safe house herself. Then she would give a speech about how it built character.

Without warning, a figure exploded from the shrubs moving so fast that Yang could barely get a bead on them. All she saw was black and red clothes, dark hair and a mask of Grimm. A sword of red swung at her and Yang knew she had to move or die.

But she couldn't. Suddenly she was back in Beacon and it was Adam attacking her once again. Yang was shaking, stumbling backwards and tripping onto her back, staring as the red blade flew towards her.

It stopped an inch from her face. Yang could only stare, as Raven withdrew the blade with a sigh. She sheafed it in on fluid motion, tipping up her mask to stare down at Yang.

She still hadn't moved. Yang should be angry, furious even that Raven had used her trauma so blatantly just to test her. She had attacked her for no reason but to reveal Yangs fear. She should want to yell and attack Raven for such a betrayal but she didn't.

Becasuse she was still lying on the ground, shaking like a child. It was pathetic. She was physically fit, she was healed. Her arm was as good as her old one, in some ways better.

Yet she was still broken.

* * *

"Close your eyes."

The fire burned between them, crackling loudly with the sound of live wood. Raven had built the fire herself while Yang had sat doing nothing. It didn't feel like there was any point. How could she ever fight again when she froze up at the sight of Grimm mask and red swords? She wasn't going to get better. She had been stupid for thinking she could and she had no idea idea why Raven was even bothering.

So she had watched Raven collecting the wood and starting the fire with a sprinkle of fire Dust. She had built it small but to last, large logs that would burn through the night. The result was that when Raven sat crosslegged on the other side, Yang could still see her, though smoke obscured her somewhat.

"I said, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"What's the point? You can't fix me."

"I'm not trying to fix you Yang."

"What? You want me to fix myself? Yeah that seems likely."

"Stranger things have happened."

Sighing, Yang closed her eyes, not really having anything better to do. Objecting was too much effort. She didn't have the strength to fight anymore.

Her eyes closed, Yang could still see the light of the fire dancing quietly in front of her. It's heat still burned, ignorant of the darkness.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Place your fists together." Yang obeyed, the cold metal knuckles pressed against her warm flesh. "Now breathe."

"Your body is now a circle, a circuit for your aura. Your body makes it and through your body it flows. Can you feel it?"

"I don't-"

"Concentrate Yang. Focus. Remember the moments when you needed it most. The battles that pushed you. When you had to strike with all your force, remember the way the energy flowed through your arm to power your attacks. When they struck back and you were forced to block. Remember the way your aura took the blow, dissipating the force to protect you. Remember those moments and now find it and bring it to your core."

Yang tried again. She remember every fight she had ever been in. At Signal, at Beacon, the Vytal Tournament and juniors bar. She remembered fighting the twins and then Junior himself. She remembered learning to punch with her dad, destroying the Paladin with RWBY. Her fight with Neo, her fight with Mercury...

Her fight with Adam.

Despite herself, Yang let out a whimper the light of the fire dimming behind her still closed eyes.

"Stay calm Yang. That fight is over, it has already happened. You will always carry that pain but you cannot let it define you. Accept it Yang and find your aura."

With her eyes closed, Yang didn't notice that Raven had stood up and was now standing behind her. The older woman closed her own eyes, silently mouthing words. Then she placed her palm on Yangs head, pressing her thumb onto Yangs forehead. Yang jerked at the contact, Ravens hands feeling icy cold compared to the fire in front of them.

And then Yang felt it. A surge of energy that burned in her heart. It was so startling she almost lost it. She had never felt her aura like this, even when she had first unlocked it. It was a burning fire that blazed like the sun but was only there to keep her safe and warm.

But it was more than just a feeling. Yang could see it. Even with her eyes closed she could see a yellow golden glow in her chest. It was so strange to see it like this as Yang had only ever seen aura in the moment it broke. To see it like this, at its brightest and fullest was incredible feeling.

"I can see it..."

Raven nodded.

"The human heart is the home of your soul. The stronger the heart, the stronger the soul. Each beat of your heart is a pulse of aura, ready for you to use. Now, bring your aura and bring it to your hands."

It was hard. Fire was not made to be controlled. Yang found she couldn't push or pull it around her body. It would always just snap back to her heart. What she could do was create a path and let the fire of her aura move itself. Slowly but surely, it was beginning to move.

"What is your semblance?" Raven asked.

Mild confusion caused the flame to flicker briefly but she managed to keep it on track.

"What?"

"A semblance is a representation of your soul. To know your semblance is to know yourself."

"Guess I'm not that complicated. I get hit, I hit back. Not hard."

"You're wrong."

Yang tried to move her head, her eyes still closed but her concentration lapsed. Her aura shrank back to her heart and Yang felt her teeth grit in irritation at her mistake. Resolute, she tried again, flowing her aura and shivering as it past her shoulders into her arms.

"I think I know my semblance better than you."

"Evidently not. It's not just being hit that makes you stronger. There is another trigger."

"Anger."

"Yes, rage. The emotion most tied to the heart. When a loved one is threatened, when something you hold dear is hurt or when you see the innocent persecuted. Those are the moments that your heart protests the injustice and screams for change."

"It is that anger that surged your aura allowing your aura to produce the energy required to power your semblance. Now tell me Yang, how does being struck power your semblance? Surely Tai taught you that."

"Conservation of energy," she said without missing a beat. Her father had been a good teacher for all of Ravens critism. "Energy cannot be destroyed only changed. I take the impact of the blow and absorb the kinetic energy as potential energy. When I strike back this potential energy is then changed back to kinetic."

"And heat."

"What?"

"Heat. Your hair. It burns."

"I guess, what's your point?"

"Because energy is energy," Raven said. "Now open your eyes."

Yang obeyed, her eyes widening as she realised what she was looking at. Where the fire had once sat, small and cracking, now there stood a towering inferno. The fire roared as Yang stared open mouthed at it, and then suddenly, as though realising she was staring, the fire died.

It was even smaller than before, the smaller sticks burnt to nothing and even the bigger logs having lost mass. But still Yang was amazed. It seemed like a trick, it had to be yet Yang somehow knew that it wasn't. It had been her.

Somehow, she had caused the fire to explode into life. Her own aura had provide the fuel to send it skyward. She hadn't even been aware of it and somehow Raven had managed to pull this potential out of her.

"How did you know I could do that?" Yang asked, quietly, still staring at the flames. "I've never even thought about my semblance like that. No one has. How did you know I could do that?"

"I told you, I've always been watching you Yang. And you've done this before even if you didn't realise it."

There was a soft thud on her lap as Raven dropped an electronic tablet. Still slightly confused but deciding just to go with it at this stage, Yang picked it up and immediately recognised the scene, despite the lack of sound.

It was from the Vytal festival, the doubles match with Weiss. Their fight with team FNKI. Yang grimaced, not exactly her finest fight, nor Weiss's. In fact they had both agreed not to talk about it after, they had both performed so poorly. They had almost lost to a trumpet and glow sticks.

Watching their performance wasn't fun and Yang winced as Weiss tackled Flynt into the fire eliminating herself but failing to knock out her opponent. Then she watched as a silent Neon made another comment and the cameras view switched to Yang, clenching her fists in rage as the ground broke around her and the magma burst through the cracks.

The screen paused on that sight and Yang looked up at Raven.

"You think I did that?"

Raven gestured at the smouldering fire.

"You think you didn't?"

"Point takeN," Yang said, before shaking her head. "It doesn't matter. Yeah maybe I can heat up some houses but it doesn't change anything. I still can't fight if I keep freezing up."

"Agreed. We'll have to work on that."

"You can't just say that. You saw me today. If you had wanted to, I'd just be dead. I doubt anyone else will be as nice as you are." She laughed bitterly. "Relatively speaking."

"Perhaps that's the problem..."

"What?"

Raven ignored her.

"It doesn't matter Yang. You climbed the mountain to find me. You had the choice to go home but you didn't. You've made a choice. I can guide you but it's up to you to make the journey."

"I can't."

"Well you don't even know your own semblance so clearly you aren't an authority of what you can and can't do."

Yang blinked. Then she laughed. She couldn't help it and continued to laugh even as Ravens brow furrowed in annoyance. That just made it funnier and made Raven even more annoyed. It was a ridiculous sight, no doubt but it was something that Yang needed. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much.

"I fail to see what is so amusing," Raven practically growled.

"You. It almost sounds like you have faith in me."

"And that's funny?"

"Yeah it is. You won't even tell me why you finally decided to show up. You didn't even want to be my mother yet here you are determined to get me back in the fight. Yes, I find that funny."

At some point during her talk, Yang had stopped laughing. She looked up at Raven. The woman stood, arms folded, her sword hanging loosely at her side. The ashes of the fire pit blew away in the wind, life and grey, but still warm.

"Are you quite done?" Raven asked. "Good. Now we got that out of the way, perhaps we can focus on the matter at hand?"

"And what's that?"

"The same as ever. Ozpin, Salem, Maidens." Raven paused. "Silver eyes."

Yang growled, standing up.

"Leave her out of this."

"I didn't involve her in this. Ozpin did that and my dearest brother followed his lead. It doesn't matter anyway. She would have gotten involved eventually. Silver eyes are destined to lead the life of a warrior but that's not through choice. If they don't face the fight, the fight will come to them."

Yangs fists clenched as she listen to Raven talk so matter a factly about her sister. Raven was manipulating her, Yang knew that. Raven wasn't even trying to hide it because she knew she didn't have to.

Glaring, she dropped back to the floor and closed her eyes. Placing her fist in her hand, she inhaled deeply trying to concentrate on the fire and how it had felt to control it.

Ravens foot steps echoed around her and Yang heard her sit down on the other side of the fire.

"You're sister will run through the world, leaving a path of glory and frozen Grimm behind her. Fate has chosen her as it's champion against the forces of darkness to be its light."

"That is not your path Yang because you do not have one. Fate doesn't care about you. In the grand scheme of things, you and I are of little importance."

Yang opened her eyes, the dying embers revitalised into a crackling flames. It's lights danced in Yangs scarlet eyes as the young huntress breathed in and out, the fire responding and mimicking her movements.

"You're life and what you make of it, is entirely your own. But I promise you one thing Yang."

Raven looked down at her daughter, whatever she was feeling buried so deep she might as well still be wearing her mask.

"You will burn."


	24. Final Authors Note

**For all those who have followed the story this far, I would like to say thank you but unfortunately, this may be as far as it goes. I have decided to put this fic on hiatus for the foreseeable future.**

 **Long story short, it has just because more work than rewarding to fight, and although I still like the story I was going for, I don't think the execution was very good.**

 **Im sorry to disappoint those who liked it but after volume 3 and 4 I just don't really have the enthusiasm for this and think it's best if I stop.**


End file.
